


The Hybrids

by nandinicsingh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Banshees, Blood Exchange, Demons, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Humans, Hybrids, Lab rat, Memory Loss, Multi, Smut, Torture, Vampires, Werewolf, kickass, supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandinicsingh/pseuds/nandinicsingh
Summary: Oliver Queen is Starling City’s resident vigilante. What a lot of people don’t know however, is that he is also a werewolf. Comes with the claws and fangs and everything. But it seems that this year around, Starling has more than just a werewolf vigilante to be scared of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is legit my first time writing any fanfic, any torture, any smut (not that there is those things) (yet). So all in all, it may suck but I’m learning. This was actually inspired by many fanfics smooshed together as one and honestly, the season six finale of arrow just aired and it has me crying bitter tears. So. Yeah. I wrote this because in general, I have always wanted to see a fanfic like this. So am I writing my dream fanfiction? Yes I am. And that’s because if you want something, you gotta do it yourself. It may not hold the same appeal to me because I’m the author but, I’ll feel a great sense of accomplishment. And it is my hope that I will be able to update this every week :)

Oliver Jonas Queen was apparently just your resident vigilante... at least he was to those who knew his small green secret. Or  _big_ _,_ depending on how you looked at it. Felicity smirked to herself knowing that underneath all that gear, Oliver was above average. She didn’t even have to see him to know.  ~~~~

It just so happens that Oliver was a lot more than a billionare vigilante. Which was pretty mind boggling on its own, but way more realistic than Oliver being the perfect and prissy son returned from the dead.

And if Felicity and her 170 IQ had anything to say, it was that people could be so stupid. Did they really think that being isolated to murder and torture for five years just made Oliver be the same man?

She scoffed internally.

Oliver on the other hand, had to say that he was keeping another pretty big secret from the rest of his team. One that was pretty furry too, and it was amazing that Sara, Nyssa, and Diggle hadn’t caught on. 

Yeah, it was true. Oliver was a werewolf. And despite his hair color being a beautiful dirty blonde, his fur was straight up jet black. And in his head, Oliver liked to joke that it matched the color of his soul. 

Deep down though, he knew he still had a shred of humanity to hold onto. And whether he knew it or not, that shred was in constant movement, growing slowly. Especially when he was around Felicity. 

Funny as it was, Oliver knew how his blonde I.T girl felt about him. And he would never say how because it was very rude, but it wasn’t something he could actually help. 

Felicity was aroused by him. There was no other way to get around it. And it wasn’t even something he looked for. Often, when he was working on the salmon ladder, or sparring shirtless with Diggle, Roy, or Sara, he could literally smell it off of her. And as creepy as it sounded, Oliver had to take quiet a few cold showers to keep his hormones tamped down. 

Because god knows that if anything, he would end up devouring Felicity and never let go. And so this was why he was very screwed. Not to mention that Felicity and John had just found that he was a freaking werewolf. 

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

Felicity of course, was in charge of comms while Sara, Roy, Oliver, and Diggle went out on after a druglord that night.

Oliver could smell that something was different about this guy and wanted to privately confront him. However, that would obviously raise a lot of questions so he did something stupid. Really stupid. Oliver clicked off his open line with the rest of the team, save Felicity.

“Felicity”, the green clad vigilante growled.

“Yes Arrow? The drug lord is heading east on the edge of Starling Port. You have to go ahead and wait for him because after he runs into the docks, he’s going to hit a dead end”.

Oliver groaned and said “Felicity, I need you to keep the rest of the team away from the docks. Give them a false trail. I have to do this one myself”.

He could hear her stuttering but she did what he asked anyways. And then, once he heard it was done, he disconnected his line with Felicity as well. There was no need for her to know what was about to happen. 

Oliver stripped quickly and carefully, making sure to hide his assemble in a well hidden place.

Effortlessly, he transformed with a majestic roar and became one with the wolf. His sleek black fur became littered with light rain drops. His eyes were the same blue that he had taken as a human, but often flashing yellow or red. And then, there was little patch of white fur on the top of his head. It meant something because according to myth, having irregular patches of fur was significant. Oliver had chosen not to look too much into it because well, what if it was a fucked up meaning? Oliver didn’t need fucked up. He had enough of that as it was. 

Oliver panted, his wet fur spraying the water droplets around him. He chased after the drug lord and could sense him miles away.

He most definitely wasn’t human. 

Oliver stalked up behind the man who smirked and turned to face him.

“Well who would have thought that the vigilante was also a dog”?

Oliver snarled, his fangs bared. He hated being called a dog. That’s not what he was. 

He ran at he drug lord, tackling him to the ground and growled. The man laughed and then his eyes glowed, his teeth elongating and his finger nails sharpening.

Then it clicked in Oliver’s head. 

_Vampire._

Oliver couldn’t stand the blood sucking monsters. Almost all of the people Oliver had once called his friends had been killed or turned by a vampire, save a few. Some though, had turned out to be great allies, given they were on your side of course. 

Oliver, having been in this role too long, did a simple roar and then snapped off the man’s hand. His laugh turned into a scream of pain and then his eyes flashed. He lunged at Oliver and dug his other hand’s nails into the animals underbelly. Oliver whimpered and swiped back, and he could feel the blood making his fur sticky. His claws struck the man’s stomach and took the opportunity of his falling to bite off his head. It was a gruesome task, but someone had to do it. Oliver dragged the head and he body of the shriveled vampire back to where he kept his suit and pulled out a lighter. He couldn’t have the bastard getting up again could he? And then he turned back on his comms and he could hear Felicity sigh in relief.

“OLIVER! WHAT THE HELL?

We were so worried”.

He could vaguely hear Roy, Diggle, and Sara in the background jeering at him.

“Tell that son of a bitch that next time he does that, we’re gonna stick a few arrows in him ourself”.

Oliver lightly groaned and smoothed the wrinkle on his forehead with his thumb. Well frick. How was he going to explain this?

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

Oliver could pinpoint the exact moment Felicity had rushed from her chair to him. At first he had gotten an armful of felicity and her blonde hair. Inhaling her scent, he moaned. She smelt like home, in a way only she could. God how he loved her. And then, she took a step out his arms and Oliver missed the warmth she brought with her. 

Felicity in her 5’5 glory leveled a glare at the former playboy. Crossing her arms and raising her chin, Oliver knew he was in a lot of trouble. Especially when Sara and Roy flanked her left and Diggle, her right. Diggle spoke first, anger in his voice as he fixed him a stare not unlike the one Felicity was giving him.

“Where the hell were you man? You were right behind us and then you just disappeared. And we lost the trail on that druglord too!”

Oliver ran a hand down his face, waiting for Felicity to mention the diversion.

She never did. Instead, all she said was, “I’m going to check some footage from the dock”.

Sara furrowed her eyebrow, clearly wondering why Felicity was checking somewhere they hadn’t been. 

Oliver intercepted quickly, and said “Sorry, I saw a man attempting to rape a woman in the alleyway. I went after them instead”.

Sara and Roy’s eyes softened after that, no lack in their leaders words. Diggle on the other hand, had seen enough of Oliver’s bullshit to know when he was lying. And he was. Lying that is. 

Diggle raised his eyebrow again and saw a barely perceptible shake of his head. _Later._ Understanding _,_ John shrugged his shoulder and Oliver reached up to pull down his gear, but stopped arubtly. _Shit._ He had gotten clawed by that vampire. Gritting his teeth, Oliver went over to Felicity and bent down to her ear and whispered quietly.

“Felicity, stay here after Roy and Sara leave. Diggle, you, and I have a few things to talk about”. A sense of male pride surged through Oliver when he saw her shiver. And then he smelt it. A spike of arousal hit Felicity and he could see her eyes roll back slightly. _God was she really that affected by him?_ Oliver had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning and he could feel himself getting hard. _Fuck. What was she doing to him?_

Felicity nodded and gave him a smile. “I’m just glad you’re okay, Oliver” she said.

Acting on impulse, he leaned down until he was a breath away. He kissed her forehead and said only for her ears, “I’ll always come back for you”.

Even without his supersonic hearing, Oliver could hear her stuttering breath. 

_— ><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><—_

After Sara and Roy had left, Oliver paced the floors of the Foundry, his forefinger and thumb rubbing together in its nervous tick. He was about to change Felicity and Diggles point of view on everything. 

Diggle walked up to him and leaned on the computer station that Felicity worked on while the girl in question sat down in the chair deemed hers. Felicity pushed up her glasses before spinning her chair around and turning to face Oliver.

“So Oliver. Share with the class why you made me send the team another direction, and you after the druglord”.

Diggle snorted and said incredulously “What”? 

Oliver shifted uncomfortably, his inner wolf itching to get out of this situation. He obviously didn’t compartmentalize well. 

He cleared his throat cautiously and looked up slowly at the two people he trusted most. If he couldn’t tell them, it was safe to say that he was next to alone in this world. “I’m a supernatural creature”, he said. Diggle scoffed loudly and looked down at Felicity, expecting her to have a similar expression on her face. She didn’t, much to Oliver’s surprise. 

“That would actually make a lot of sense”, the blonde genius said slowly.

Oliver’s head shot up so fast, he started getting dizzy. _Felicity believed him?_  

He could hear her tapping on her computer and almost instantly, the footage from the docks coming up on view.

He saw himself tearing apart the head of the druglord and looked down in shame. He was a murderer.

”That was you” she breathed in awe. Oliver could see the glimmer in her eye and she looked so excited that he couldn’t help but give her a smile. Diggle stared on though, like he could believe it. 

“Prove it”, he challenged.

Oliver set his mind into transforming. He could feel his bones snapping to fit the shape of the wolf, and being honest, it didn’t hurt as much as it did before. Not mere seconds later, gone was Oliver Queen, and it’s place was a jet black wolf. Oliver hung his tongue out and started trotting around jaw dropped Diggle and Felicity. 

Felicity was the first to recover and squealed loudly.

”John! I’ve always wanted a pet”, she said teasingly 

Diggle looked up at her, amusement coloring his face until the wolf besides them huffed and sat down, his tail wagging.

Diggle let out a toothy grin and shared a look with Felicity. “He’s wagging his tail Felicity. Our big bad brooding vigilante, is wagging his tail”. 

Felicity beamed at him and squatted down next to Oliver and ran her hand through his obsidian fur.

”Why do you have this little patch of white fur on the top of your fur”? Felicity asked.

Instead of answering, Oliver just snorted and licked at Felicity’s hand. She giggled and Oliver had to ramp down on the feeling of pleasure running through him.

If he had known that transforming would make her so happy, he would have done it ages ago. 

When he transformed back, Diggle was quick to hand him a towel. He looked at Felicity, who was blushing and her eyes were fixed on the location below his navel.

”Wow Oliver”! She sputtered.

”I didn’t know you were so... majestic”, she said, waving her hand in the general direction.

Oliver grinned cockily at her and said, “yeah some would praise me for my godly abilities”.

Felicity’s eyes darkened as her eyes traveled up and down his body once more. “I’ll bet they did”, she murmured. 

Oliver was hit with the sudden smell of her arousal, something strong and tangy but sweet at the same time. He fought back a groan and looked at Diggle.

And all Diggle had to say was ; “Holy shit Oliver”.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up at bit more for Oliver and Felicity. The team gets caught up on the other supernatural stuff out there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Stephen Amell recently said that he loves the dynamic between Oliver and Felicity in season two because it was so “will they won’t they”. And personally, I agree because their flirting in season 2 and season three was the cutest. Now, I wanna do slow burn but I don’t think I have the patience for it.

_Felicity could feel her skin tingling and warm hands running up her legs. She moaned loudly and a growl echoed around her. Someone sucking on her neck, trailing light kisses on her pulse point, whispered her name. And the way it sounded was like the wind. Distant and breathy. She could make out the buzz cut hair of Oliver, his bright blue eyes shining hungrily when he leaned over her._

_“Felicity”, he murmured, bending down to lightly graze his nose against hers. Felicity tried leaning up to capture his lips but he was resisting._

_Felicity’s eye brow furrowed and she gazed up hazily at him. He seemed distorted, like a picture underwater._

_”Why are you resisting”? She asked._

_Oliver gave her a soft smile. “Because I’m not real honey. I’m so sorry”._

_Confusion flitted across her face as she reached up to touch his jaw._

_”You’re not real”? she struggled to comprehend._

_Oliver placed a light kiss on her forehead before whispering, “Sweetheart, you’re dreaming. You have to wake up”._

_”Wake up...” Felicity murmured._

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

Felicity shot up out of her bed so fast that she nearly toppled over. Her alarm was blaring it’s annoying tune and she looked at the clock and groaned. 6:00 AM, on a Monday morning. God how she hated Monday. 

The blonde girl followed her usual morning routine and did some curl ups, drank three cups of coffee, showered, dressed, and did her makeup. In all honesty, Felicity was ready. Ready to begin a great week and look great doing so. She picked out a black dress, one that really showed off her assets. 

Her makeup was bold, favoring winged eyes and a deep red lipstick. Popping her lips before she left, Felicity smirked and put on her nude high heels. It was going to be a great Monday, she told herself. 

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

Oliver’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw Felicity at Queen Consolidated that morning. She was a vision of sin in those heels. He could already imagine them on her, digging into his back when her legs were wrapped around his torso and he was pounding relentlessly into— STOP. Oliver chastised himself. 

This was Felicity. Sweet and innocent Felicity. 

But he noticed when she saw him, her eyes darkened considerably. She bit her lip seductively and came to greet him. 

Oliver felt a groan escaping his throat. She’s probably didn’t even mean for it to be seductive. 

Just as he was about to greet her, his phone rang, and he gestured for her to wait while he answered. 

“Oliver”, his mother’s panicked voice rang through the phone. 

“Mom”? He asked, already on edge.

”Oliver, there’s been a fire at Queen Manor. They think it was some arsonist but I’m trying to get the details. You can’t come home for the next few weeks.”

”Are you, Thea, and Raisa okay”? He demanded.

”Raisa has a few burns but nothing too serious. The doctors say she’s going to be okay. Thea and I are fine”. 

Oliver let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “That’s good. Nothing matters as long as you guys are all okay”. 

Moira gave out a small chuckle before reassuring that they were fine. With that, Oliver spun around to find Felicity already looking at him with concern.

”Oliver, what happened”?

He shook his head before sitting and wiping his brow. “An arsonist set fire to Queen Manor. My family is okay”. 

Felicity gave him a small hug and said “it’s going to be okay”.

“Thank you”, he said breathily.

Suddenly, Felicity snapped away from his embrace. “Oliver? Where are you going to stay”?

He shrugged, knowing that he had slept in worse places than somewhere with no bed.

”Probably in the foundry”.

Felicity was shaking her head before he could even finish speaking. “Don’t even think about it mister. You’re staying with me, no questions asked”.

Oliver shifted uncomfortably. “Felicity, when I sleep, I sleep in my wolf form. It keeps me more alert”.

Felicity frowned, clearly not seeing the problem. “So”? She asked 

Oliver stared incredulously at his blonde assistant. “Felicity”, he scolded. “What do you mean ‘So’? I could hurt you while in wolf form if I pick you up as an enemy”. Felicity smiled gently at him, like she already knew everything he was about to say to contradict her statement. Which she probably did. 

“Oliver, there is no doubt in my mind that you are most definitely **NOT** going to maliciously attack me in my sleep”, she said, taking his hand in hers.

Oliver caressed the back of her hand with his thumb slowly. He could feel himself getting lost in her intelligent eyes. His inner wolf let out a longing howl.

Felicity watched Oliver’s eyes flash a neon yellow while looking at her and she gulped from the intensity of it. 

“Okay lovebirds, knock it off. The Arrow phone just got a call from Detective Lance”, Diggle interrupted. Felicity and Oliver jumped a few feet from one another, blushing as they avoided one another’s eyes. 

Because as much as Oliver wanted Felicity, if he even allowed as much as himself thinking about it, he knew it would be game over. 

Oliver refocused his attention on Diggle, who was visibly pale. “What did Lance say”? He questioned. 

Diggle arched an eyebrow at Oliver before saying, “Three bodies were found in an alleyway in the Glades. They were all dead. Two of them had been completely drained of blood and had two fang marks in their necks. The fangs hit the vein precisely. I’m going to go on a whim here and say that it was a vampire”. 

Oliver grimaced in answer and frowned when the older man didn’t elaborate on the third body. 

“What about the third body”? Felicity piped up. 

Diggle tensed and said, “I don’t know a lot about supernatural creatures. I’m barely wrapping my head around our green clad vigilante here being a werewolf. But I don’t think that whatever killed the third man was just a regular supernatural creature”.

Oliver straightened up, his eyes narrowing. “How was he killed, John”?

”He had slashes made by claws on his chest, but his jugular was ripped out. Lance ran a DNA test and the slashes and the jugular tear was caused by the same creature”.

“Like a hybrid”? Felicity asked. 

Oliver’s frowned deepened but he didn’t answer. _Hybrids? That was definitely new._

Felicity couldn't help but think that her great Monday was not going so great after all.

_— ><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><—_

Once the team all arrived at the Foundry, Oliver decided to come clean about the animalistic side of himself. He would have held onto his secret longer, but he needed people to know what they were really looking for when out on the field. And people he could trust at that. 

Roy had taken it similarly to how Diggle and Felicity had. Sara on the other hand was far less pleased that Oliver had kept it a secret. She claimed that Oliver put the whole team at risk by letting them out on the field with an unknown variable amongst them. And then she had left with a toss of her blonde hair and they hadn’t heard from her since. 

That night on patrol, instead of seeing three vigilanties, there were two and a large black wolf amongst them. Diggle had clipped on the comm to Oliver’s shaggy ear. 

Roy had resorted to making bone jokes, which Oliver couldn’t help but roll his eyes at. If only his sister didn’t love this guy. Snorting, Oliver bit Roy’s leg - enough to feel it, but not enough to make it bleed. Roy had scowled in return and Diggle had full out laughed. 

Much to Oliver’s dismay, Felicity was also in the field tonight. It had been something he had objected heavily to, but Diggle had sided with the perky blonde, and now, here they were. Felicity was supposed to be bait that night for the supposed hybrid to come out. Then, the rest of the team would swoop in and kill it. 

Oliver had once occurred a hybrid, but not for long. It was a viscious creature, and very violent. It hadn’t had morals and according to its creator, it wasn’t supposed to. From what Oliver had gathered, a hybrid could be made as the spawn of two creatures, or, it could be a combination of things. The one Oliver had seen was half vampire, half wolf. It had been killed, but fed vampire and werewolf blood at the same time. 

The comm crackled and Felicity’s muffled voice came through. “Guys I’m in position. All ready to ride”. 

Oliver huffed and Diggle raised his eyebrow at the hidden innuendo. 

A suddden squeak echoed and Felicity popped back up, stuttering over her words. 

“I didn’t mean like, in any position. Not to say I don’t enjoy being in positions, like one time, my ex boyfriend was at this angle where his tongue was perfectly aligned with-“

”FELICITY”, Diggle and Roy echoed in unison. 

Felicity groaned with embarrassment and apologized. Oliver snarled slightly. He couldn’t stand the thought of Felicity being with someone who wasn’t him. Only he was allowed to touch her in an intimate way. He could probably get her to scream his name faster and louder than anyone else. He howled lowly at the idea of Felicity, moaning his name as she came down from her high. 

Roy looked down at his mentor in amusement, like he knew exactly what was going through his mind right now. Just as he was about to tease the wolf, he tensed at the sound of Felicity whimpering through the comms. 

Through the electronic devices, Oliver heard the rogue hybrid whisper sultrily in the blonde’s ear. 

_“You’re looking quite tasty there, Miss. Come home with me for a midnight snack. You don’t know how good I can make you feel”._

Felicity audibly gulped and then, the comm went dead.

The silence was deafening as the three vigilanties exchanged worried looks.

Oliver listened carefully, letting his supersonic hearing weave through the roar of car engines, and distinguished chatter. And then he heard it. A scream ripped through the cold night, piercing Oliver straight through his heart. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Felicity.

Just as the Oliver was about to follow, the crackle of the comm came alive again.

”Well, well. If it isn’t Starling’s very own savior. And his sidekicks too”, the vicious  hybrid snarled. 

_“Ms Smoak, as her ID says, will make a delightful snack for me. I thank you for bringing her to me gentleman. And don’t even think about following me. I will torture this beautiful blonde until you can no longer recognize her”._

Oliver was full on roaring at this point and all he could see was red. When he got his fangs and claws on this man, he would show him no mercy. He was going to die a slow and painful death. He was going to make sure of it.

Judging by the infuriated looks on Diggle and Roy’s faces, they were thinking along the same lines.

Then, the comm went silent again and Diggle cursed loudly, “that son of a bitch”!

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><— 

Oliver transformed back into his human form, barely feeling the resnapping of his bones. The drive on his Ducati back to the Foundry felt like an even longer stretch than it ever had. Felicity could be dead at this very second, just because he hadn’t been able to protect her.

Diggle and Roy arrived in the van mere seconds after Oliver, but the green clad vigilante ignored his partners and shoved his way into Verdant. He was _not_ in the mood for anything right now. Diggle and Roy exchanged glances, knowing that this mood swing would not let up until Felicity was returned safe and sound.

As soon as Diggle reached their base of operations, he speed dialed Sara and told her to meet them at the Foundry. The deadly blonde however, has responded by telling Diggle that she was unavailable and was dealing with family stuff. 

Diggle had accepted her answer, but personally, he didn’t believe her. All of Sara’s family was currently in Starling. However, he couldn’t let that take up his mind. He had a girl he considered a sister to save.

He looked up to see Oliver pacing, his eyebrows furrowed. Roy’s eyes dropped to Oliver’s hand, which was doing its nervous tick. After about ten minutes of defeated tension, Oliver finally spoke.

”We lost Felicity, because I wasn’t fast enough to save her. I wasn’t even paying attention to her”.

”God Oliver, you know that’s not true. It’s on all three of-“

”JOHN STOP”! Oliver’s voice thundered through the Foundry.

“I’m the one with the super hearing. I should have caught onto that rogue hybrid the second he was in Felicity’s orbit. And now Felicity might die, because I fucked up”.

”Maybe we should try accessing camera footage of the alleyway”, said Roy. The young man’s fists were clenched and his eyes looked tired.

Oliver and Diggle looked up at Roy, and then they both sped off to Felicity’s work station. It wasn’t the same, not seeing bright blonde hair and perky pink lips sitting in the chair in front of the computers. None of the men sat down in Felicity’s chair, because well, it was hers. It was an unspoken rule that you didn’t sit in her chair.

Diggle pulled up the footage of the alleway, and they saw the hybrid take Felicity. 

Oliver released a feral growl at the sight, and his eyes turned a disturbing shade of red. 

He looked at Diggle and Roy, and slammed his fists down on the station. 

Oliver’s hands fisted, and he could feel his claws elongating. The billionare was vaguely aware that his claws were cutting into his skin, and that trickles of bright red blood was flowing freely down his wrists. But he couldn’t even feel it. 

“We need to go back soon. Scour the area for who the hybrid might have been. Look for anything left behind. Felicity is smart, and wouldn’t let herself be captured without giving some clue to follow”.

Diggle and Roy nodded in agreement.

As Oliver was about to grab his gear and head back to the alleyway, Diggle place a warm hand on his shoulder. 

“The sun is rising man. We can’t do anything else for tonight. Go home and get some rest”, he said calmly.

Oliver’s shoulders slumped sadly as he looked at the older man. 

“I was supposed to stay at Felicity’s”, he whispered heartbrokenly.

Diggle sighed and wordlessly fished around his coat to look for something. He returned with a key and placed it in his partner’s hand.

”Go”, the ex soldier said firmly. “You need it, and she would want you to”.

Oliver solemnly nodded before closing his hand around Felicity’s spare house key.

And then he was off and driving towards her small apartment.

Once he got there, Oliver slowly trudged his way to her door. He inserted the key, and listened carefully to how the locks clicked and the gears shifted. The door creaked open and Oliver stepped in.

The whole house screamed Felicity. The couches were bright, but not clashing. They blended well together and it made it seem homey. He could make out a Tardis mug on her countertop, as well as an empty carton of mint chip ice cream.

Despite the circumstances, Oliver couldn’t help but smile. His girl was the cutest.

Oliver walked down the dark halls in her house and studied the pale yellow walls. In some ways it reminded him of her hair.

He opened Felicity’s bedroom door and took in her room. Heels were littered over the floor, like she has been in a rush, which was a big difference from the orderly way she kept her desk and station at Queen Consolidated and the Foundry. 

There were pictures on her dresser, one of her in goth hair and a blonde haired woman. He assumed the woman was her mother because the resemblance was uncanny. But goth hair? Oliver’s eyebrows hit his hairline. His IT girl used to have purple highlights and a nose ring? 

He set the frame down gently and looked at her bed. 

Oliver pulled back the covers and slowly got in, nuzzling his head into the pillow and cocooning himself in her sheets. He felt as if she was with him, and the wolf inside him howled. He felt like there was hole, that could only be filled if Felicity had been there in his arms. 

Oliver fell asleep, Felicity’s warm and inviting scent enveloping him.

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><— 

_Felicity crawled into his arms and laid her head against his chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her flush against him. The golden locks of her hair tickled his senses and he buried his head into the crook of her neck. Ever so softly, he began lightly kissing and nipping the column of her pale skin. He evened out his breathing to match the steady pace of her heart._

_Oliver smiled when she looked over at him, his eyes flashing a bright yellow. “I missed you so much Felicity. When that hybrid took you, I was so scared. But you’re back now.. and I can’t wait for us to start a life together. You’re my home”._

_Felicity turned in arms, her forehead wrinkling. Oliver reached out and ran his thumb across the lines, and then gave her an Eskimo kiss. She giggled but pushed back lightly on his chest._

_“Oliver.. what are you talking about? I never came back. You guys haven’t found me yet”, she said, caressing his jaw._

_Oliver frowned at her, but suddenly felt a warm drop of_ something _on his arm. He looked down and there was a speck of crimson blood staining his arm._ Whose was it? _When he looked back up, Felicity’s neck had been ripped open and was bleeding profusely._

_“FELICITY”?_

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

Oliver shot up out Felicity's bed so fast that he got dizzy. When he tried opening his eyes, all he saw was a white blinding light. The back of his skull was pounding, like someone had stomped on it the previous night. Without his command, his bones started snapping and his howls shook the small apartment. 

_What the hell? Why was he turning into a wolf?_

Oliver trotted around in search for a mirror because his head was burning. Was this some sort of defense mechanism for pain? It didn't make sense though, because Oliver had been in far worse pain than this. He had been shot and whipped and tortured, but he had never given into his animal instincts. 

When he found the mirror, Oliver found himself recoiling. The white patch on his head was glowing- literally glowing. The glare was so blinding that Oliver took a step back and averted his eyes from the mirror. He was vaguely aware that his eyes were a bright red, which only happened if he felt threatened. Yellow was arousal and blue was just his normal eye color. 

Oliver could feel his wolf senses tingling, from his paws to the tip of the white patch. He knew that he was in no immediate danger, so why were his eyes red?

The black wolf could feel the answer echoing in his mind, like a resurfacing memory, but it was too distinct to tell. There was one word that was loud and clear though.

  _Soulmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not go the way I was hoping it would but I’m happy with it. To be honest, a lot happened lol. Anyways. Hope y’all liked it. Happy reading :) Oh and I post earlier than im supposed to because a lot of times, I like to write fast and I can't wait so yup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Diggle, and Roy continue the search for Felicity. Roy goes through some changes and Oliver discovers more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things are moving faster than I want them to... so this book may be shorter than I intended. But, if it is short, then I’ll either do a sequel or start something new because as much as I like werewolf Oliver, I kinda wanna do something else supernatural related. I also kind of want to zoom in on a different aspect of the team and at Oliver and Felicity’s relationship but it’s not something I can really do with this book. So yeah. All in due time though.

_Soulmate_

Oliver forced - literally forced himself to turn back into a human, his bones resnapping painfully. It was worse than the first time he had transformed, and that was definitely saying something. 

Oliver staggered back as a new wave of pain hit his head. It was like someone was sending frequency vibes straight into his ears. Pressure was squeezing his head together, and blood started running down his ears and nose. The sticky crimson substance dropped onto the wooden floor. 

Suddenly, the vibes stopped and Oliver gasped as the new sound of screaming filled his ears. It sounded as though millions of people who were dead were screaming. Their voices were shrill and piercing through his eardrums and then the freakiest thing happened. The blood running down his neck and face turned black. Oliver looked down at his hands and his veins were pulsing purple. 

_What the fuck?_

And then he collapsed, his whole world turning dark while the voices screamed the same word.

_Soulmate._

_— ><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><—_

When Oliver woke up, he was laying on the cold metal table in the Foundry that he had become all too familiar with. His back was aching and he felt disgusting. He was covered in his own black and red blood, and his whole body felt swollen. He tried sitting up and Roy immediately rushed toward him to help him up. 

Roy looked worriedly at the man he considered a teacher and his mouth opened once, before closing like he wanted to say something.

”What happened man”? His prodigy questioned.

”I have no fucking clue”, groaned Oliver, who was in desperate need of some water.

As much as Oliver appreciated Roy having his back and being concerned for him, he couldn’t deal with questions right now. _Right now,_ what he needed to do was find out what the hell had been happening to him, and where Felicity was. 

Roy brought him a water bottle and opened it for him, which made Oliver grit his teeth in annoyance. Sure, he had just conked out but he wasn’t an invalid. He _could_ open a water bottle by himself. Hell, he was the freaking vigilante. He was pretty sure that if he wanted to, he could break someone’s neck in his sleep. Not to mention that he was a werewolf.

“Dude, what is this black stuff all over you? I mean obviously this red stuff is blood. I can smell it off of you, and for some reason it’s so strong”, the younger man said, wrinkling his nose.

Oliver turned sharply to the other man, and narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean that you can smell it off of me”? He demanded.

Roy took a step back as his mentor’s eyes flashed their intimidating red. His sneakers squeaked on the polished floor of he Foundry, and he backed into the computer station like a caged animal.

”I mean that I can smell the blood on you. Even if I’m more than 7 feet away. Look man, I don’t know what my sense of smell has to do with you fainting and bleeding out, but whatever is happening, it’s not my fault”, Roy stated defensively. 

Oliver slowly got off the med table and winced when his head protested in pain. When he started walking toward Roy, the other man held a stance that couldn’t be explained as anything but offensive. 

“Roy, I need you to calm down”, Oliver said gently.

Roy’s eyes started darting around the room very fast, like he was expecting something to come out and attack him at any moment. He placed his hands on the table behind him and gripped it tightly. He saw the metal bend and Roy looked down in horror.

”Oliver?”, the young man squeaked. “What’s happening to me”? He asked, clear panic filling his voice. 

Oliver continued walking toward him, each step like a knife in his body. With his hands out in a peaceful gesture, he approached Roy and carefully placed his hands on his shoulders. 

Before he could say anything however, Roy screamed. It was earth shattering and loud and it made the whole room vibrate. Felicity’s computers sparked and their screens broke. Arrows and guns started falling off of their racks and the glass mannequin holding his suit exploded, sending his gear down to the floor. 

The floor underneath their feet began splitting and soon, minor cracks decorated the ground around them. Oliver winced again, as his headache intensified. 

“ROY”! Oliver shouted at the other man. “STOP SCREAMING”.

Roy looked up at Oliver, like he was finally realizing what was happening around them and almost instantaneously, he stopped yelling. The quiet after that, save for their panting was blissful and beautiful. 

Roy scanned the room, his face turning paler with each new set of destruction he saw. He started backing away from Oliver, but he stumbled on a crack and fell. As soon as he hit the ground, the tears in his eyes began rolling down his face. The young man looked up at his teacher with such pain that Oliver felt his heart twist. No one as young as Roy should have such a look on their face.

”What’s happening to me”? Roy whispered brokenly.

”I don’t know Roy. But we’re going to find out”, Oliver said firmly.

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

Felicity couldn’t breathe. It felt as though someone had placed an elephant on her chest, and then plugged her mouth and nose. Well actually, someone had gagged her, and the gag itself tasted terrible. It tasted like the rusty blood she knew was on it, and without a doubt, it was her own. The hybrid that had kidnapped her was very good with knots, and she wasn’t like Sara and Oliver. No, this blonde I.T girl could not break any part of her body to get out of ties, just to resnap it back into place.

To say she was starving was an understatement. She couldn’t see outside but by her rough estimate, it had been about two days since she had been kidnapped. She had faith in the team that they would find her, but she really hoped they didn’t do anything stupid doing so. Oliver especially. He had been known to do reckless things for those that he loved.

Felicity sighed internally. Not that he loved her of course. But she was his partner, and he would be losing a pretty valuable asset if anything happened to her. Felicity didn’t want to brag, but she knew that she was the most book smart out of all of the team. And if she was gone, there would be no one to run facial recognition scans, no one to do license plate checks, and most definitely no one watching out from the cameras as the team went into the field. Not only that, but Oliver would be losing a pretty damn good executive assistant- even if it was one who didn’t bring him coffee.

The sound of a creaking door stopped Felicity mid thought. She could hear footsteps coming closer to her, and her heart started beating furiously. Someone’s calloused hands were removing her gag and blindfold and when she looked up at the person, she couldn’t see anything. A cowl covered his face and he had a hood over it. From Felicity’s approximate calculations, the guy was probably around 6’0, give or take an inch or two. His build was full on muscles, his body hard and lean and full. Normally, Felicity would have salivated over someone like this but today, she couldn’t help but feel scared. And _angry. Who did this person think they were? She was freaking Felicity Smoak, his girl Wednesday! Friday? One of those days!_

 _“_ You know, you should really pick on someone your own size”, Felicity said sweetly up at her kidnapper. 

“Or much less, someone the same species”, she grumbled. 

The only reaction she got out of him was the crinkling near his eyes, like he was smiling. 

“Oh god you’re smiling”, Felicity said dramatically. “That means you’re crazy because no kidnapper has ever smiled at their hostage unless they’re on the low crazy”.

The man finally spoke, his voice hoarse and it made Felicity cringe. It sounded like the scraping of knives on a wooden surface.

”Ms. Smoak, considering the position you’re in, I wouldn’t be joking if I were you”, he said.

Felicity stared defiantly at him, her chin tilting up and her eyes narrowing in a ‘ _don’t you dare give me this bullshit_ ’ look. 

“I’m smart, and I know that if you had wanted to kill me, you would have by now. You’re a hybrid aren’t you? You could have drained me of my blood ages ago but you didn’t. Which means you want me for something”, Felicity intelligently deducted.

The man had removed his cowel by now, and she she could see him, but his face was strange. Because she was sure that the last time she had seen him, his facial features had been totally different. Right now, he was a brunette and his eyes were blue. His face was angular and his jawline was sharp but before, he had been blonde. His eyes had been green and he was more pudgy.

 _God Damn it Oliver,_ Felicity mentally cursed. _You should have given me classes about supernatural creatures before I got kidnapped._

There was an eerie smile on the man’s face as he came up to her, his thumb and forefinger delicately tapping on the side of a syringe. In the syringe, there was blood, and Felicity started panicking. There was no way in hell she was letting this man inject her with that foreign blood. 

“Get away from me”, Felicity whimpered. 

The man just continued walking toward her and injected her in the vein in her neck with the syringe. He held her head in place firmly as he whispered in her ear, “I would stay still if I were you, Ms. Smoak. We wouldn’t want this syringe to hit anything except your vein would we”? 

Felicity stopped moving instantly, and waited hyperactively for the man to finish. However, she didn’t even get a reaction time before the man snapped her neck. 

There was a saying that you had approximately 7 to 10 minutes of brain activity left after you died. And Felicity could say that it was true. And maybe she was feeling sentimental, but she reflected on another quote. Apparently right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Felicity could see herself replaying all of her memories as her heartbeat slowed down and her mind began to dim. 

Building computers with her father 

Her father leaving her and her mother 

Going to M.I.T

First day of work at Queen Consolidated 

Meeting Oliver Queen and John Diggle

Becoming part of Team Arrow 

And Felicity knew that in the end, it would be okay if she died. It would have been worth it because she had died as a hero. Maybe not in the moment, but in an attempt to be one. Oliver would be okay, and would continue to fight crime with John, Roy, and Sara. John would move past it, and it may be hard but he was strong. Roy, her pseudo younger brother... she hoped everything turned out okay for him and Thea. And Sara would learn how to fight her inner demons. Someone would tell her mother what had happened. And it was going to be all okay. As her heartbeat came to a stop, Felicity Smoak could honestly say that her only regret was that she hadn’t had the time to tell Oliver she loved him.

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><— 

Oliver had done a lot of research about werewolves. Well first, he went to his mother, because even though Thea didn’t know it, Robert had been a wolf before he died. Moira and Thea didn’t share the same trait as him and his father, but he knew his mother definitely had insight on the topic.

When he walked into the shambles that was once Queen Mansion, Oliver’s heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t been around to see the damage the arsonist had done, but it still caused a pang in his chest. This was his childhood home, burnt and destroyed. And although as the Arrow, he had given up on the idea of having a family, he would have still wanted the chance to see his kids grow up in the same house he had. Maybe one day, if he had the right person. His mind instantly drifted to a bright and bubbly blonde, but then the pang was back.

His mother walked in the foyer, obviously surprised to see him, but she greeted him happily nonetheless. 

“My beautiful boy”, Moira breathed, befitting embracing her son.

Oliver hugged back and smiled at his mother’s casual attire. It was rare to see Moira Queen in anything but formal wear but today, she was sporting jeans and a simple button down. It was a refreshing look when compared to the stuffy things that CEOs usually wore.

”Hi Mom”, said Oliver. “Where are you and Thea going to stay while the repairmen fix up the mansion”? He asked.

Moira smiled sadly before gesturing at the boxes and clothes littering around them. “Not too many things were destroyed in the fire but we are packing up for the time being. We found a nice apartment in the city. Repairs are expected to take a few months”.

Oliver nodded before gesturing for his mother to follow him into his father’s old study.

”Mom, can we talk”? Asked Oliver, as he closed the door to the study.

Moira nodded and signaled for him to sit in the chair opposite of her.

Oliver sat and crossed his legs, unsure of how to begin. “Mom”, the billionaire started out hesitantly. “I need you to tell me about werewolves and my background. I know I haven’t asked until now, but it’s urgent. It’s a life or death situation”.

The Queen matriarch nodded and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table in front of her. “This has something do you with your soulmate doesn’t it? In fact, I bet this has everything to do with Ms. Smoak”? 

Oliver’s eyes widened as he half whispered, “How did you know”?

Moira smiled gently. “I know when my son has fallen in love. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Ms. Smoak is your soulmate. I see it in the way your eyes light up when you talk about her. When you’re in the same room, it’s like you’re magnets and you move according to each other. Oliver, werewolf genes have been in the Queen blood for as long as I can remember. Unfortunately, Deardens do not share the same traits. Whether you know it or not, you are exactly where you’re supposed to be”.

Oliver urged her on asking, “How did my werewolf side know who my soulmate was before I consciously did”?

Moira pondered this carefully, like she was trying to word it without making it too confusing. “Your werewolf side can make ties and bond on someone before your human side is aware of it. Sometimes, you don’t have to meet your soulmate for the wolf inside to know. I take it Ms. Smoak is in danger if your wolf side just revealed to you who she is”? 

Olover nodded slowly and his mother placed her hand on him in a comforting gesture. 

“There’s a way for you to find her, without using your sense of sight and smell. As a wolf, you have powers and insight on your soulmate. Many wolves just don’t know how to use them to their full potential. But I believe you can”.

Oliver’s heart leaped at the thought of being able to find Felicity. It started skipping beats when he realized the implications of the situation. Felicity was his soulmate, which means he had a special connection to her. At that, his heart soared. In this moment, he could imagine a future with Felicity. They would have a nice condo, maybe in Ivy Town. They would have two children, a boy and a girl, both with blonde curls and blue eyes. He sighed dreamily, hoping that they had their mothers looks and brains. Diggle would be their godfather and Thea and Roy would be the best Uncle and Aunt out there. Maybe they could get a dog if they really wanted. But Oliver stopped that vision right in its tracks. He was the Arrow and Felicity would no doubt be in danger if they were together. Hell, they weren’t together now but yet he had no idea where she was. Which led him back to this.

”What do you mean when you say I can use my wolf powers to find her”? Oliver inquired.

”You can open your mind to Felicity and talk to her mentally. Since you share a bond, you should be able to talk to her and she should be able to communicate with you as well, even if she is not a wolf. You can find her”. 

Oliver felt hope bloom in his chest, and the wolf in him roared triumphantly. 

As he was about to leave, Oliver turned back to his mother. “What does it mean when you have a white patch of fur on your head”? He asked.

Moira let out a smirk before pushing him out the doorway. “You’re going to have to find that out yourself”.

Oliver couldn’t ponder that though because all he could focus on was finding Felicity. 

They were going to get his girl back.

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

Felicity gasped and coughed and sputtered as she woke up.

_Woke up? What the frak? Wasn’t she dead?_

She looked around and noticed that her bonds were removed. The gag was gone and the room was empty. Okay, now she was officially worried. Just then something hit Felicity’s mind. It sounded like Oliver’s voice and the words echoed around in her head.

_Felicity? Felicity, can you hear me?_

Felicity nearly jumped out of her chair at that and excitement almost made her topple over. Some how, she knew she could respond.

_**Oliver? Is that you?** _

_Yes! It’s me. Sweetheart, I’m so happy you’re okay. Did they hurt you?_

Felicity began tapping her fingers at rapid speed, as she began to walk around the confined area. Her legs were sore from sitting down for so long and it would be good to strech while she searched for an exit. 

_**I’m fine. But it’s strange because they let me go. My bonds are gone and there’s no one here. I’m coming home Oliver.** _

_Tell me where you are. I can come get you **.**_

Felicity pushed on the door she found and shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun. As she took in her surroundings, she was surprised on how close she was to Verdant. She was literally a few blocks away, and could see it down the road.

Felicity began to mentally reply back to Oliver.

**_No, it’s fine Oliver. The place I was being kept at is literally three blocks down from Verdant. I can walk._ **

_Okay. You’re coming home._

_— ><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><—_

Felicity punched in the Foundry code and stepped into her practically second home. As soon as she made it down the stairs, she acknowledged the cracks on the floor and the newly inflicted damage on her computers. Her _babies._ Before she could say anything about it however, she was hug attacked. 

Oliver pulled her into his embrace and practically molded his hard body into her soft one. He inhaled deeply, as if trying to rememorize her scent and wrapped his  arms tightly around her, like he would never let go. Felicity returned the hug with equal intensity, a strong feeling of being safe and at home in his arms. 

“Felicity”, he breathed.

He pulled back to look at her and she noticed the tears welling up in his eyes. She took a step back to take in Diggle and Roy but when she laid eyes on them, all hell broke loose. 

Felicity turned feral and she growled. She full on growled. Her pulse started racing and her eyes turned black and vein like. 

Everyone stared at her in shock and took a step back.

And then, Felicity attacked.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo :) so it’s come to my attention that I’m updating really fast. My chapters are pretty short compared to other people’s but I find that if my chapter is too long, then the quality diminishes. So yeah. This is my third chapter within the same week. I hope y’all enjoyed it. And if you did, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Happy reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity struggles with the tranisitions caused by dying and being injected with blood. Oliver takes a step back from Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halooooo // So yesterday was my birthday so I was kind of busy. This story is really expanding and I don’t expect it to. In this version, the rating bumps up just a tiny bit. So be prepared.

Felicity attacked with rage and power, like no other possessed. Her eyes were flashing red, like the blood she was about to shed from her pseudo family. God knows she didn’t want to do this, but she couldn’t stop. 

The blonde lunged forward and bared her glistening and sharp fangs at Diggle, who lept back in defense. Roy ran quickly to his bow and arrow and strapped it on, knowing that now wasn’t the time to be freaking out. He had to stay calm and collected, even if he was seeing someone he considered a sister try to maul them to death.

Oliver looked shell shocked to say the very least. At least that’s what his expression said. However, the curling of his lip and the glint in his eye couldn’t be described as anything but disgust. He was disgusted at what his I.T girl had turned into. She was a monster. 

In this moment, Oliver felt no remorse as he turned into his furry counterpart and launched himself onto Felicity. He dug his claws into her soft back and snarled when she roared in pain. In his peripheral vision, he could see Diggle retrieving a tranquilizer gun from their cabinets. Good. He just needed to distract Felicity until Diggle got a clear shot.

Felicity jerked upwards suddenly, causing Oliver to tumble off of her back. Instantly, she flipped them over and that’s when Oliver got a good look at her face. Her eyes still remained in the cross between black and red, and he could read no sign of his Felicity in them. Her fangs were present and her claws were visible as well. 

Well now he knew what she was. A hybrid. A vampire and a werewolf. 

He howled loudly in disgusted vehemence and Felicity took the opening to strike him back. With quick movement, she slashed her claws down his front, causing his shirt to tear. Blood dripped down from his wounds and her more vampiristic side came to light. Her fangs began to drip their venom and she leaned down, about to drink from him. Just as her fangs were mere centimeters from his battered stomach, she went limp. Felicity’s neck dropped into the crook of his neck and her claws and fangs vanished, leaving behind the innocent blonde that they all knew and loved. 

Oliver sighed in relief at Diggle holding the tranq gun a few inches from where he was trapped on the floor. 

He could feel his wound closing up, due to his fast healing ability. He shoved Felicity off of him violently, and stared up at his friend with cold eyes, who looked back at him with apparent shock.

”Get her restrained”, was all he said before he hit the showers.

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><——><— 

Oliver came back from the showers, his wound fully healed. What he saw in front of the med bay surprised him, to say the very least. There was a cage- an actual cage in the Foundry. He looked at Diggle who was standing next to it and arched his eyebrow. 

“Lyla”, the older man supplied. 

Oliver nodded and finally gave his undivided attention to the blonde inside the cage. She was knocked out - still from the tranquilizer he guessed. To anyone, it would look peaceful but if you looked closer, you could see the bonds. There were shackles on her wrists and they were attached to the floor of the cage. The skin around the shackles were red and there was a bit of blood on her shoulders, but other than that, it looked fairly normal. 

As though she sensed him, Felicity roused and glanced around confusedly. 

“What happened”? She asked. Her eyes widened when she realized that there were bars separating her from her team. 

“Why am I in a cage”? she continued

Diggle looked to Oliver, to see the man with a hard look on his face. He was surprised. He had expected Oliver to comfort their blonde genius instead of pushing her away. Instead of distancing himself away from her. 

Diggle looked at Felicity cautiously, before approaching the smal prison, getting ready to unlock it. Before he could, Oliver’s voice rang out in the Foundry. 

“John, do not open that door”, he said dangerously. 

Diggle glanced back at Oliver, his eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline. “But Oliver, it’s Felicity. She’s not going to hurt us”.

Oliver gave his partner a calculated stare before challenging him back. “Really? What would you call that attack on you, Roy, and I not even an hour ago? And the fact that you called Lyla to get you an A.R.G.U.S. based cage says that you obviously don’t believe yourself”. 

Diggle closed his mouth after that. 

Felicoty was watching the two men glare at each other like it was a tennis match, switching between them ever so often. After they came to a silent consensus, the turned back to her. 

“Are you alright”? Diggle asked kindly. 

Felicity nodded before turning to Oliver, who was still glaring harshly at her. 

“I could really go for some Big Belly right about now though”, she joked. Diggle’s lips upturned in a small smile. 

Oliver intercepted Diggle’s response by asking with venom in his tone, “Why did you attack us”,?

Felicity’s slight smile faded into a frown before she looked up at him with confused eyes. 

“I attacked you”? 

Felicity stood quiet for a while, ignoring the two men she trusted most while everything flooded back to her. 

Getting kidnapped 

Being injected with that foreign blood

_Dying_

Coming back to life 

Communicating telepathically with Oliver

Coming home... and attacking her team?

Felicity gasped and looked up apologetically at them. She rushed forward in her cage and grasped the bars with her left hand, while her right hand reached out to Oliver. But as she was about to touch him, Oliver took a step back from her in his supernatural speed. 

Oliver could see the hurt flash across her face and guilt welled up inside him. But he couldn’t stop. Oliver had firsthand seen the danger that hybrids conjured up, and he wasn’t about to let his feelings corrupt the way he thought about something. Even if this was Felicity, he couldn’t take that risk. And as wrong as it felt, Oliver kept going. 

"I'm so sorry", Felicity stuttered. "I didn't even know I could become a hybrid. I didn't even feel it until I smelt human blood", she said trembling.

Diggle looked at her before folding his arms across his chest, his stance protective. "Felicity, first and foremost, we are concerned about your health. Can you tell us what happened once you were kidnapped"?

Oliver's heart nearly stopped at that. Of course. Felicity had gotten kidnapped and he had forgotten all about it. And here he was, being a complete asshole to her, just because of something she couldn't control. He couldn't stop the feeling of shame and sadness that overtook him. It made him realize how much he didn't deserve Felicity. Because he knew that if he had been in her position, Felicity would not have lashed out at him. No, his genius would have comforted him before anything else. 

It was a sniffle from inside the cage that brought this attention back to present day. 

"He killed me, John".

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- Oliver glanced at Diggle, dread filling him at Felicity's words.

"What do you mean 'he killed you'", Oliver whispered, barely hearing himself.

Felicity took a deep breath before turning to the man who has godly rejected her touch. "I mean that, I was sitting in the chair and the hybrid injected me with blood. And right after that, he killed me. He snapped my neck".

Diggle ran his palm down his face, feeling immensely stressed. Without even looking at his boss, he unlocked the cage and dropped next to his close friend, Pulling her close to him, he hugged her outright but ignored Oliver. He could feel the man staring lasers into his head. But Diggle didn't give a fuck. His friend needed him, and no one was going to stop him from being there for her.

Felicity let out a broken sob, and buried her face in Diggle's shoulder. She turned back to Oliver, her eyes swollen and red.

"I don't know how I'm alive. But I am. And I'm a hybrid. I'm sorry that I attacked you. I really didn't mean to", Felicity said stumbling over words. Oliver could clearly see the regret and despair on her face for something she didn't even remember doing. 

"You said that you attacked because you smelt human blood"? Oliver clarified. Felicity nodded, her hair bobbing as she did.

Oliver left and retrieved a bag of his emergency blood from the small freezer they kept in the Foundry. He could always do another transfusion. When he returned, he handed the bag to Felicity, who widened her eyes at it.

"What am I supposed to do with a bag of your blood, Oliver?" she asked in a small voice. 

"Oliver sighed and leaned back on the med table behind him. "Well, you're a hybrid now, and based on what I've seen-" he paused, seeing her cringe. "Based on what I've seen, you're half vampire and half wolf", he continued. "Your vampire side obviously is craving blood. It should also make you heal faster". 

Felicity stared at him incredulously. "You want me to drink your blood"? she asked. 

He nodded and watched her gulp while she uncapped the top of the blood bag. Instinctually, her fangs dropped and venom started to drip from them. Her eyes glowed a green color and instead of tearing the bag like a normal vampire would have, she took a sip of it like it was a cup. Oliver couldn't help but feel impressed. She was controlling her more basic needs on a whim, not even a day into being a hybrid. And he had to let out a small laugh. Only Felicity would drink blood like it was a normal drink. 

At her first tentative sip, Felicity let out a low moan. "It tastes so good. I bet its only you, Oliver". 

Oliver felt his skin flush slightly and watched her drain the whole bag. On the final drop, her fangs retracted and her eyelids drooped in a hazy motion. Diggle picked her up and set her down in Oliver's cot. She snuggled into the blankets, her face settling into a serene smile. Oliver stared long and hard at the woman he loved, and he couldn't help but wonder what he should do. 

Diggle was getting ready to leave, but before he did, the older man was going to have words. Pulling aside Oliver, he growled in a threatening manner. "If you as much look at her the wrong way, and I hear about it, I'm punching you into that pillar", he said nodding towards a metal pole running through the ground and ceiling. "That girl is practically my sister, and despite what happened earlier tonight, I will not have anyone- and I mean anyone, hurt her. She just died and came back to life. I am not going to have anyone saying mean shit to her. She doesn't deserve it", he warned.

Oliver could tell that Diggle was serious, so he nodded. The other man glanced back at the sleeping blonde before climbing up the stairs of the Foundry two at a time. 

Oliver knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he grabbed one of his workout shirts and placed it behind his head. He laid his head on the shirt, side by side with Felicity. 

\--><\-- -><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- -><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

When Felicity woke up, she had this ache in her throat. It was burning and her inner wolf didn't seem to care. And Felicity seemed to realize that she needed more blood. It didn't matter that she had just had a pint of Oliver's blood less than three hours ago. She _needed_ it. As she was lowering her left foot off the cot, she could feel breathing against her leg, A hand reached up to grab her foot and Felicity yelped.

_Oliver_

Felicity looked away, feeling the need to burst into tears at the sight of him. Out of everyone, Felicity had always thought that Oliver would stand by her side no matter what. He was just that type of guy who would sacrifice anything and everything for the people he cared about. Even if meant his own happiness. So it really broke Felicity's heart that he was disgusted by her now. He didn't trust her anymore. And even though it wasn't her fault, Felicity couldn't find anyone to blame but herself. So in hopes he wouldn't see the pain simmering in the tears welling up in her eyes, Felicity hid her face from him. 

She could hear him getting up behind her and sitting down next to her on the cot.  

"Felicity", he whispered.

"Yes, Oliver"? she attempted answering without her voice cracking.

Oliver didn't say anything for a long time, and instead placed his thumb on the front of her chin, lightly tugging her face towards him. He was startled when he saw the tears tracking down her pale face. Using his thumb, he tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her hair and then wiped the tears from her face gently. 

"Why are you crying"? he asked.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver. I'm a monster", she said in such a painful tone. Oliver immediately regretted being so harsh on her. If he had known that it would make her cry, then he would have never even attempted acting the way he did. 

Pressing a light kiss to her forehead that made her shudder, Oliver pulled her closer to him, trapping her in his embrace. But by the way she curved herself into him, he could tell she didn't mind. "You're not a monster, honey. You weren't yourself when you came after the three of us", he said while rocking them slightly.

Felicity pressed her nose and mouth into the column of Oliver's throat. She had to step away from him before she lost control and bit into him. He tasted so good and she was so thirsty. 

"Oliver", she said, her breath heaving. "You have to get away from me. I'm going to bite you. I need blood", she managed to strangle out.

Oliver looked at her, a soft expression crossing his face as he got up and went to the freezer where he kept the blood bags. When he opened it, it was empty.

Fuck

"Felicity", he said cautiously. "There are no more blood bags. You're going to have to take the blood straight from me".

Felicity's eyes widened at the prospect and he saw them flash their dark green. His Arrow green. The thought of his green associated with her made his blood boil- in the good way. As if she could sense the quick change in his mood, she licked her lips slowly.

"I don't even know where to bite. And what if I hurt you? What if I draw too much blood"? she asked nervously.

Oliver smirked at her before extending his hand to her, waiting for her to take it. Hesitantly, she placed her palm in his, and he was struck by how perfect it felt to have their hands intertwined.

He sat them down on the cot, placing Felicity in his lap so she was straddling him. She gasped at his front pressing on hers and he couldn't help but give her a smug smirk.

He began to whisper lowly in her ear. "Use your senses Felicity. You can smell and hear things that no one else can. You can see things in the dark and you crave things that no one else does. Use that to your advantage. Inhale my scent and find where the smell is most potent. Listen to my heartbeat, and follow my pulse.

He could feel Felicity heeding his advice as she inhaled deeply. She skimmed her nose along the collar of his neck and gave it a small lick. He had to swallow the moan that was threatening to set loose. He felt her fangs lightly trace the veins in his neck and he thought she was going to bite, but she did something that surprised him. She snuggled further down his waist, until her face was aligned with his heart. Felicity banded her arms around him and began to rock them back and forth, while pressing her ear to his chest. She evened out her breaths with the beats of his heart.

She whispered lazily against his heart, "I don't want to hurt you".

Oliver began stroking his hand over her blonde locks and squeezed her tightly. "You won't hurt me", he reassured. 

Felicity's face rose back up to his neck and she began to suck on his pulse point, giving him open mouthed kisses across his neck. And then, her fangs pierced through his skin and he felt her suck.

Oliver couldn't begin to describe the euphoria he was feeling. He was high on Felicity, and he hadn't even tasted her. Just having her there in his arms was a blessing on its own. But he knew the high was because of the venom from her fangs. Felicity felt his obvious arousal and began to grind into him. He moaned loudly and Felicity growled into his neck. Before she pulled back, she licked across the bite mark, so the wound sealed up. When she turned to face him, his eyes were flashing yellow in his arousal. And although he had no excuse to, he continued to maneuver his hips into hers, matching her grinding until they were both moaning loudly and erotically. 

Felicity's hands began moving until they reached his hair. She gripped the short strands of his dirty blonde hair as he placed kisses and nips on her neck and jawline. His stubble was going to give her beard burn - she was sure of it, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Their hips were moving furiously together now, and somewhere in the back of her mind, Felicity was aware that this was dry humping and that she should feel embarrassed. But instead, she felt very turned on. There was heating pooling between her thighs as she tried to alleviate the tension by rubbing herself onto his thick bulge.

She was reaching her peak, and they both knew it. Oliver pulled her shirt down in a desperate move and began to fondle her breasts, her nipples already stiff and pointy. He tugged and pulled at them until they were swollen. And just as her climax hit her, he pulled one perky nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, while his hand was rubbing furiously against her other one.

She moaned loudly, crying out his name as her orgasm drew out. Oliver followed in pursuit, his manly grunt echoing in the Foundry. 

When they had calmed down, and the only thing that could be heard was their pants, Oliver pulled Felicity into his chest and they spooned falling asleep.

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

When Oliver woke up, he realized that no nightmares had plagued him. Maybe it was because he was too tired for his mind to conjure up the dark details of his majorly fucked life. Or maybe it was because he had a beautiful blonde in his arms that he loved more than he loved everyone else in this whole fucking world. He thought it was the latter and hoped that her new hybridization would affect their teamwork. If Felicity continued to have spells where she was desperate for blood, then there would definitely be problems concerning the rest of the team, considering they were all human. Well actually, Roy was something of a supernatural creature but Oliver couldn't pinpoint what he was exactly. Yet. And if the way Felicity had fed from his yesterday was any indication, she could also drink any type of blood, human or not. And that's when it hit Oliver. No one on the team had supernatural training. For fucks sake, Oliver was born into a werewolf bloodline. If there was anyone that was going to train Felicity into controlling her hybrid side, it was going to be him. It didn't matter that he didn't know anything about controlling the vampire. If he could at least get her wolf side on the ground, then he could sure as hell get through her vampire side. 

And yes, last night had been a weak spot for him. But it had physically pained him to see her so hurt and in need. Last night was a mistake he would not repeat. If there was anything their blissful state had proven, it was that Oliver gave in too easily. 

No, from now on, Oliver was going to be cold. He was going to be calculating. He was going to draw the line when it came to Felicity. Not because he wanted to, but because it was a necessity. She was about to go through some cold and brutal training, and if she was going to learn, she should not expect a leanent instructor. Oliver had not learned how to shoot a bow and arrow through painless days and nights. 

Oliver knew what he had to do, but yet, it was hurting him so much to do this. They hadn't done anything as intimate as have sex, but being the first that Felicity had drank blood from, it felt the same. There was also that after-blood moment where they had dry humped. While it wasn't graceful, Oliver found himself craving more. And it had felt special to him, in a way no one could probably understand. As he left the small cot, he turned around to look at his perky I.T girl. She had a soft smile adorning her face, and Oliver's heart couldn't help but stutter knowing that it was because of him. He leaned down to press a ghost kiss on her forehead and from there on out, the brooding but occasionally humorous vigilante left, and in his place was a stone faced statue, ready to command.

Just before he left though, he heard Felicity mutter in her deep sleep.

She was wrapping her hands around his pillow and she snuggled her face in deeper.

And Oliver would never tell anyone, but he swore he heard Felicity say that she loved him right before she left.

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

When Felicity woke up, it was well past 9:00 AM, which made her realize that she was running really late for work. As in, she should have gotten up three hours ago late. She sprung up out of bed, fighting her way out of the twisted up cot and its sheets. And thats when she realized, she was alone. There was no Oliver. No note. The M.I.T graduate checked her phone and saw no messages either. 

What the frick? 

God, that man was a pain her ass sometimes. If Mr. Oliver 'when anything good happens in my life, I find a way to turn it into a bad thing and then brood for about five million hours' Queen thought he was going to get away with this, he was sadly mistaken. No, after last night, Felicity was ready to have some words. Some god damn. Words.

Felicity barely had time to shower and dress before she was out the doors of Verdant. Her hair wasn't blow dried, making it slightly frizzy and she had no makeup on, besides the usual pop of pink on her lips. But she looked sanitary, and that was what counted.

She got into her small red Mini Cooper, and drove off to the intimidating Queen Consolidated, it’s brass letters shining underneath the sun. When Felicity reached her and Oliver’s floor, she could almost sense something was wrong.

First and foremost, there was not a coffee cup on her desk. And that was strange because Oliver had made sure that there was coffee and food on her desk every morning when she got in, since the exact day he had hired her for the position of executive assistant. So to see her desk clear already put her in a bad mood. Everyone knew that a Felicity Smoak without coffee was like poking a bear with an extra sharp stick. The chances of you getting your head bitten off afterwards was very high. And for a quick moment, Felicity was sidetracked and began humming ‘Dumb Ways to Die’. Because she was almost no positive that a bear eating your head off was one of the dumb ways to die listed in the game. But it had been a while, so maybe her memory was fading.

Second, was that it was extremely cold. Like ‘I should wear a parka in here’ cold. And when she ran to the thermostat, it was 23 degrees. 

What the frick?

Felicity didn’t really need a jacket actually, because thanks to her new wolfy powers, she had immense body heat. Grade A furnace level heat. Kind of like Oliver. But it would have been nice to know who was trying to make her freeze into a Felicity-popsicle. 

And lastly, where was her knight in shining armor? Or vigilante in a green leather suit? And his huge bodyguard?

They were both missing, and from the looks of it, they hadn’t been in Queen Consolidated all day. 

At least, that was what she thought up until the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival. Diggle remained stotic, but his eyes crinkled with warmth when he saw Felicity. But before he could say anything, Oliver stepped off the elevator. 

He buttoned his suit jacket over his dress shirt, before fixing his collar. The way he walked forwards her, could only be described as a business-like. 

Like father, like son she guessed. 

When Felicity looked up at him to give him a toothy grin, all she got in return was a cold stare. 

To alleviate some of the tension, Felicity attempted to joke around. 

“Don’t you know that you should have prepped yourself for the worst”? She asked. 

Diggle raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. 

Felicity smiled teasingly at him. “No coffee”? And Diggle couldn’t help but snort. 

All Oliver said however was, “There was no coffee on Lian Yu. Sometimes we don’t have that luxury”. Felicity’s smile faltered at that, and she looked down shamefully. 

“I’m sorry, Oliver” she whispered. “I didn’t realize that it would be insensitive to you”. 

Oliver continued to look at her, before walking right past her, and turning rigid when his shoulder brushed hers. And then he shut his office doors and pulled down his shades. 

Felicity turned to Diggle in shock, her jaw dropping so fast it nearly hit the floor. 

_What the fracking frick?_

Diggle frowned back at her, a murderous look entering his eye that could not be more clear in saying that he was about to kick someone's ass. That someone probably being Oliver. And then, the lock on the door clicked shut and that was that.

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

That night at the Foundry, Oliver, Roy, and Diggle went out onto the field, while Felicity was manning the comms. While waiting for signs of the hybrid to pop up on their radar, they were tracking a wild vampire. She was going out and dropping bodies left and right, her signature fang marks marking all of her victims. The SCPD were beginning to get suspicious and Team Arrow needed to take care of the supernatural mess before the public caught wind of it. In this world, if you knew less, you weren't in as much danger.

They had taken down the vicious vampire within minutes, the three men outnumbering her. Oliver had transformed into a majestic wolf, his black fur sleek from the rain. He had easily tore through the vampire, slamming his claws into her lower back. Then, Diggle had shoved a custom made wooden stake into her heart, effectively killing her. However, she had managed to scrape at Oliver's arm with her fang when he had tackled her. Which led to the next disaster. 

When the team has returned back to the Foundry, Diggle had left, insisting that Lyla needed him. It didn’t go unnoticed however, the tension between the two men. Diggle was obviously still pissed at Oliver, for treating Felicity the way he had. The way he was still doing. Roy had left as well, claiming he had a date night with Thea. 

Which led to the unbearable silence between Felicity and Oliver in the dark Foundry. And that’s when things really got bad. 

Felicity had turned around arubtly in her chair, her eyes flashing a bright green color. Her pupils dilated as they zeroed in on the cut on his arm that the rogue vampire had created. The veins around her eyes immediately started to darken and she licked her lips.

Oliver was trying not to let it show how much it affected him. It brought him back to last night. But he was so off guard, that he didn’t see Felicity get out of her chair. He didn’t see her walk toward him.

When she grabbed his arm and brought him over to the med table though, he stopped himself. From the looks of it, she was just trying to clean his cut. Nothing more. But then, Felicity whispered “I can help you clean that”. 

And Oliver didn’t know what shocked him more. 

Maybe it was when Felicity pulled his arm up to her mouth and began to suck. 

Or maybe it was when the scent of her arousal hitting him like a sledgehammer, while she whispered that he was hers and that no one could have him. Oliver couldn’t deny that her possessive nature was a big turn on. 

But _no._

This couldn’t happen again. He shoved Felicity away before growling lowly. He needed to remind himself of what he needed to do. 

“Felicity. You are a danger to us all. And I can’t trust you with anyone. Not with me, not with Diggle, not with Roy. I think the fact that you nearly just assaulted me for a drop of blood on my arm says that you are a threat”. 

Oliver knew he was dragging the assault statement, but he couldn’t stop himself. He was just so angry. Why did a barely 5’5 blonde hold such power over him? The old Oliver Queen would have slapped him on the back of the head for this. If Felicity has been on the island with him, he would be dead ten times over by now. 

Felicity’s fangs were still dropped, but you could see her trying to cover them. She hid her face behind the sleeves of her jacket. Oliver couldn’t feel sympathetic for her. He couldn’t. Without saying anything, he took her by the arm and placed her in the cage. He locked the door, keeping her inside. And then he said, “when you stop trying to kill us all, maybe that’s when I’ll let you out”. 

When he left, and the Foundry door banged shut, Felicity broke down in tears. What was wrong with her? 

But just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse- it totally did. She started hearing voices. Real voices. And from the bars of her cage, Felicity saw something materializing in front of her. It was black, and it looked like death was walking on her doorstep. Literally. The figure in black came close to her as it passed through the cage with ease. Just being within the same general area gave Felicity chills down her spine. Everything around her was cold and dark and it felt depressed. 

Just as the demon reached through the bars to place a withering finger on her face, Felicity blinked, the raw whispers of the voices fading away. When she opened her eyes again, the demon was gone, and sweat was rolling down her face. She was huddled into the side of the cage, the blanket the only thing protecting her from the outside world. 

Shakily, Felicity pulled out her phone and rang Diggle.

 He answered on the second ring, his groggy voice indicating he had been asleep. 

“John”? She whispered. 

“Felicity?” He asked, definitlty more alert now. “Why are you whispering”? He questioned.

”John, I’m scared. I don’t know what to do. I keep seeing things. And I don’t know if they’re real and I just don’t know what’s wrong with me”, Felicity gasped out. She knew a panic attack was coming along. Her air supply felt constricted and her head was becoming hazy.

”Felicity, where are you”? Diggle urged. She could hear the background noise of Diggle pulling on his jacket and listened to Lyla whisper to him. At the sound of her whispering, Felicity winced. It sounded all too much like mere moments ago.

”I’m at the Foundry”, she whispered into the phone.

”Why are you the Foundry”? 

Felicity sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes as she continued to struggle breathing. 

“I almost hurt Oliver because I was thirsty and there was blood on his arm. So he put me in the cage”, she said. Deep down, Felicity knew he was right but she couldn’t help feel so betrayed and upset. 

“Son of a bitch”, Diggle swore. “I’m coming to get you Felicity”. 

With that, John hung up and all Felicity could do was wait until the cavilary showed up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a little Diggle+Felicity friendship. I lowkey like this chapter. So yup. Happy reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity distance away from each other. Felicity continues to learn more about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY! So, all throughout the six amazingly amazing seasons of Arrow, one of my constant favorite characters (even though he died in season one) was Tommy motherfucking Merlyn. His personality was the polar opposite to Oliver's despite them both having the same carefree childhood. And what really bothered me was that Tommy and Felicity never ran in the same circles in season one. Hell, they didn't even cross paths once. And I would have loved to see them build a friendship. I'm going to put what I wanted to see.. in my own book. SO YAY! IM Introducing Tommmmyyyyyy :) and im happy. Im trying to capture the essence of his character, and that may take another chapter or two to do so.... we shall see :))))))))) (yes I know thats a lot of mouths on my smiley face).

Oliver knew he was being an ass. He had repeated in his head countless times but he didn't think he was stopping anytime soon. You know why? Because he was an ass. Felicity had once babbled to him that when you had just been conceived in your mother's stomach- you literally started out as an asshole. But Oliver knew that deep down, he had never really evolved from that. Mentally at least. Because look at where he was. 

And Oliver knew, that if he wasn't Felicity's soulmate, he wouldn't be feeling like such an ass. And yes, the amount of times he had said the word 'ass' in his head was getting a little ridiculous. But, he couldn't stop himself. It was a mantra running through his mind, on loop. No, Oliver felt like an ass for many reasons. And it was mainly because of his blue eyed Juliet. And he was Romeo. But Oliver always preferred to stay away from that side of Shakespeare, because it hit too close to home. Star crossed lovers that were technically forbidden from seeing each other and then ended up dying? And in his head, Oliver liked to say that he and Felicity were on opposite sides of a train track. But the train was always running between them, and it was either stay apart and safe, or run towards each other and get hit. That sounded like something straight out of Oliver's nightmares. And so, here he was thinking about his asshole ways.

Oliver knew he was being selfish though. Because, he could literally feel Felicity's pain through their soulmate bond. He could feel her angst and sadness. There was also a bit of fear he could detect. He had no idea where that was coming from, but there was warmth surrounding that fear. Diggle would be furious once he found out what had happened. Roy as well. And there was no doubt in his mind that Oliver had never been more undeserving of his soulmate bond with Felicity till now. 

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

When Diggle reached the Foundry, his heart shattered for his pseudo sister. She was curled up in the corner of the cage, her body shaking as sobs overtook her body. Her face was buried into the creases of her arms and the way she was scrunched into the furthest crook of the cage couldn't be more of an indicator that Felicity had been trying to distance herself from something. And besides taking care of Felicity, the only thing he wanted to do right now was straight up use Oliver as a punching bag. Because that boy was an ass. 

So it wasn't only Oliver thinking it. 

When he unlocked the cage door, Felicity shot up like a bullet from a gun. She pressed herself further into the bars of the cage, like she was expecting some sort of demon. Little did the ex soldier know, that was exactly what had scared Felicity. 

But when Felicity recognized Diggle in the early morning light, she let out another anguished cry and rushed forward, She threw her arms around him and fell into the sibling like embrace. Because this was Diggle. A big and giant teddy bear, that could give warm hugs, but kick your ass if needed. Diggle fell back a step as the weight of Felicity pushed him, but he all the same wrapped his arms around her.

When she finally let go, Diggle took the opportunity to study her. The skin under her eyes were a pale purple and her face was extremely pale. Was it a vampire thing? No, she was unusually thin too. Like she had deprived herself of food. And thats when it hit him. Blood. Duh!

"Felicity", Diggle started. "When was the last time you had blood"?

Felicity looked down instantly, her facial expression turning to one of shame as she looked at Diggle. "Two days ago", she whispered. 

Diggle shook his head sternly at her. "Look, I don't really know how hybrids work because there was no instruction manual given, but I think you're supposed to have blood everyday".

Felicity was already shaking her head in denial. "I don't think it's safe for me to drink blood".

"Why would you say that"?

"Yesterday.. I sort of jumped Oliver because I was thirsty and he had blood on his arm. And there was no more blood bags. That's why he locked me in the cage. He said I was a danger and I agree. I could have really hurt Oliver last night if I wasn't careful", she explained. 

"But Felicity, as a vampire, drinking blood is what keeps you alive. That, and not getting stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake", Diggle argued. 

Felicity let out a small smile at that. Leave it to Dig to make her smile even when her eyes were puffy and red from crying less than five minutes ago. "I don't think I need it. Maybe if I focus on my werewolf side, I can make it overpower my vampire side". 

Diggle took a step forward and began his Yoda speech. "Felicity, no matter what happens to you, this team will always consider you family. Whether you're a human or a hybrid, thats part of who you are. We love you. And we understand that things are going to be difficult for you in the beginning. But that's because you haven't had time to master your control over your hybridism yet. I truly believe that as time passes, things will get easier for you. I didn't become a field ready soldier overnight. I trained and practiced and I got it. I have faith in you. You're going to get better".

Felicity could feel tears threaten to spill over again, but this time, they were happy tears. She was so lucky to have a role model like Diggle to look up to. 

Diggle smiled at her then, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Breakfast at Big Belly"? he asked.

Felicity nodded and laughed, and they walked up and out of the Foundry, things looking brighter already. But the blonde haired genius still couldn't stop chills from running up her spine at the encounter with the black hooded ghost she had seen.

Because what the frack was that?

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

Tommy Merlyn used to like to say that he was like Peter Pan. Why? Peter Pan never grew up. And for many of his late teenage to young adults years, Tommy was more of a spoilt trust fund brat than anything. He was reckless, and carefree. Not to mention, Peter had always been flying around with Wendy. And Tommy was almost ninety-nine percent sure he had once dated a girl named Wendy. But anyways, he had lived off of his father, and despite the tension that had always been present since the death of Rebecca Merlyn, Tommy couldn't ever say that Malcolm hadn't ever _not_ given him what he had wanted. Maybe that was why their father-son relationship was so strained. Buying someone's love wasn't really love at all. But even then, Tommy continued to walk through life without the weight of problems on his shoulders. The biggest challenge he ever had faced up against, was probably picking which girl to spend the night with. However, Oliver's disappearance at sea had sobered him to say the very least.  He had lost his best friend, the closest person he had to family. Practically his brother. 

But Tommy wasn't really one to beat around the bush, especially when it came to family. Over the years, he had put Malcolm in his place multiple times. Thea, who was like a little sister to him, wasn't the exception either. When the teenager had dug herself into a dark hole due to her father and brother going missing, Tommy had been there as a crutch for her, something to lean on when needed. It didn't stop him from giving her lectures from time to time about doing what was right. Doing what Oliver would have wanted to her. He especially knew she needed this when she spiraled down the path of drugs and booze. 

So when Tommy saw that his best friend since birth was making a big ass of himself, of course he intervened. It had taken some time for the billionaire playboy to get used to the fact that his best friend was a bow wielding vigilante. It took him even longer to get over how dumb Oliver was. Especially around Felicity. And he was never one to pass up on the opportunity to tease the living shit out of them for their heart eyes. Because it was safe to say that you needed a chainsaw to cut the sexual tension between the two sometimes. But that was only sometimes. 

The other times, they were just adoringly but sickeningly sweet. Not to be corny, but it gave him a cavity. 

 _Anyways_ , when Oliver had rung his best friend that morning, he had sounded like how he had always sounded when he and Laurel had an argument because of him cheating on her. And that was not a good thing under any circumstances.

But Oliver hadn't brought up any pressing details on his personal life, Tommy hadn't pushed. He knew Oliver well enough that if he he wanted to talk about something, he would do it on his own time. And even if that wasn't the case, the truth always did have a way of coming out. And Tommy knew that with every fake smile put in place from his best friend, his heart shattered a little more. Because in reality? No one could hold on to their secrets for too long. And whether the knew it or not, Team Arrow, Thea, and Tommy all lived by once phrase. It might be universal but when your best friend is a brooding vigilante, and has two partners in crime that both work for him, there is really only one way you can put it. 

Fake it till you make it.

Because maybe, in the end, your fake will become so real that it won't even be a second skin anymore. How much longer until Tommy stopped putting obnoxious grins on his face to deal with his father's bullshit?

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

After her morning talk Diggle, they had went to Big Belly Burger to regain that sliver of normalcy in their friendship. Then, Diggle had dropped her off at her house and waited for her to get ready so he could drop her to work. While had gotten to retrieve Oliver from wherever it was that he had been staying, Felicity had taken the time to go over some new ideas that focused on the partnership between Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences Division and Palmer Tech's NanoTechnology Division. She was trying to review a report sent in from the CEO himself, so she could give Oliver some pointers on tomorrow's board meeting that discussed the potential partnership. And while Felicity worked on it, she became more in tune. She fell back into her normal work habits and stayed in the zone, barely acknowledging anything and everything around her. She had full out ignored Oliver as well, and it seemed that he was also doing his best to avoid her. The only time she had really given her undivided attention to something besides work, was when Diggle came in bearing the normal coffee she needed to have. While she had coffee that morning at Big Belly, you couldn't necessarily get enough. And it's not like she was expecting Oliver to get her one either. 

Felicity found that she didn't even have the very unneeded craving for blood anymore, and it definitely had something to do with Oliver. Even though Diggle had encouraged her to give her vampire side a little flavor, as he had so amusingly put it, she wasn't feeling like she really wanted it. The carnal need for the metallic taste of the crimson substance had died down immensely. It was kind of funny though because Felicity had once read that to get rid of a craving, you had to go 21 days without it. Or in this case, one of your best friends (or ex best friends?) deems you a monster after you practically maul him in the basement you both secretly work in. And that sounded a lot more fucked up than she thought it would. But, going back on the craving part of this mental rant, it actually explained a lot. Felicity couldn't remember a time where Oliver ate anything sweet. That must be why he was as physically healthy as Thor, but it actually made sense. She was sure that five years away had deprived him of a lot, including things like ice cream. 

Other than the crazy craving realization however, nothing Felicity discovered made her excited. Oliver had been quiet all morning his office, making their floor seem like a ghost town. Even Diggle was holed up somewhere, and only the tapping of Felicity's keyboard could be heard, with the occasional click clacking of her heels. No, Felicity was in the zone, and she didn't even notice when Oliver subtly sneaked out of his office and made a beeline for the stairs. She didn't even notice that she had worked herself past her normal time. Diggle never came. Oliver never came. Roy never came. Sara never came. Felicity ate her lunch at 8:00 that night, thinking it was 3:00. And she left three hours later, and headed straight to the Foundry, finally realizing how dark it was outside.

She was in complete shock that time had passed over her head like nothing. The team was probably waiting for her to head out that night. 

But a small nagging voice in the back of her head couldn't help but ask;  _If they needed you and were waiting for you, wouldn't they have called? Would they have left without you?_

And sadly, Felicity's question didn't go unanswered for long. The usually perky blonde headed into Verdant, which was thrumming at this hour. Oliver had given her the access code to the back entrance, so she didn't need to wait in line. The bass was making the whole building shake, and the dance floor was packed. It smelled of sweat and alcohol, and it was hot and heady. Masses of bodies were crowding everywhere and the chatter was loud. Felicity managed to sneak past all the people and headed to the door that led down to the Foundry. And it was this point, where Felicity wished she had gotten in that line. She wished she had forgone the back entrance and just waited. In fact, she wished she hadn't come at all tonight. The Foundry door creaked silently, and it was unusually quiet. There were no manly grunts, or the clanking of the salmon ladder. There was no sound of punches being thrown. The lights were on however, and starting from the base , all the way to the back of the Foundry, there was a trail of clothes to be followed. 

Felicity stayed quiet as she continued deeper into the Foundry, and when she reached the cot in the back, her heart stopped. There lay Sara and Oliver, tangled up in the blankets of the cot, both undoubtedly naked. From what she could see, Sara's lips were swollen and her face was peppered with beard burn. Oliver on the other hand, had a hickey on the right side of his neck that was bordering his jawline. 

Felicity felt unshed tears burning in her eyes. This was where she and Oliver had their moment. This was where she trusted someone to feed from. And she felt like that memory was tarnished now. Felicity took a few steps back as the tears began falling. Her heart felt broken. It was like Oliver had shot it with an arrow and then stamped on it afterwards. She let out a gasp as the unmistakable emotion of pain flowed through her veins. And almost like instinct, Oliver's head shot up as he quickly took in his surrounding, no doubt making sure there wasn't an enemy he had to fight off. 

When Oliver's eyes honed in on Felicity however, his whole face went jaw drop slack. Panic spread through his face and his body went rigid at the sight of the heartbroken blonde standing less than 20 feet away. Oliver opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

Felicity turned around and made a mad dash for the stairs, before rushing up and out of the Foundry. It was a pretty damn impressive feat considering she was wearing stilettos and her vision was blurry from the onslaught of tears. The last thing she heard was Oliver fumbling with his belt buckle as he desperately chased after her. And somehow, that made everything worse. With the final image of Oliver and Sara burnt into her head, Felicity shut it out. She couldn't feel it anymore.

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- 

Oliver could pinpoint the exact moment where everything turned to shit. Well... even shittier. 

He had felt regret like no other when he saw the pain and disappointment shining in Felicity's eyes after she found him and Sara in the Foundry. But he couldn't feel it anymore. Their soulmate bond had disappeared. 

Ever since Oliver Queen had been six years old, he would feel memories of his soulmate surfacing and swimming around in his head. He knew she was three years younger than him but he never saw her face. Fully. He could always see her petite frame, and dark hair. He knew she had the brightest blue eyes. Depending on her mood, the memories would come out in a certain tint. When she was angry, it would be a red hue, whereas if she was happy, a yellow or green color. 

                                                                            --  **Flashback to 17 Years Ago --**

 

_Oliver was eleven years old and he was laying in the Queen Mansion backyard. It was spring and the flowers were blooming and it smelled like home. Which it was. His little sister was inside taking a nap while his parents were at a business meeting, and had entrusted Raisa to take care of them. Sometimes, Oliver liked to lay down in the meadow and just look up at the sky. The clouds passing overhead were the most peaceful thing to watch. The dirty blonde haired boy had a serene smile on his face as he calmly took in the white fluffs in the sky._

_That was when a small and childish voice echoed in his head. "Hello"!_

_Oliver jerked up from his peaceful spell, looking around to see who had called him. But there was no one there. The voice giggled before saying, "I'm not there silly! I'm in your head."_

_Oliver was almost one hundred percent sure that he was going insane. Because who hears voices in their heads?_

_The voice interrupted his train of thought again and in a sad mood, she said, "If you're going to be rude and ignore me, I'm just going to leave"._

_"Wait"! Oliver hastily replied. "I'm sorry for not talking sooner. This is just kind of new for me. I didn't know you could talk to people in your head. My mom and dad never mentioned it so I just didn't think that it could actually happen"._

_The voice giggled again, clearly ecstatic that he was finally talking to her. The sound of her laugh made Oliver's dimples pop up. It was just so infectious and beautiful, like a joyous melody ringing through the air._

_"I like your laugh. Its pretty", he told her as a small blush appeared on his rounded cheeks._

_The girl smiled and said, "My name is Felicity Smoak. Who are you"?_

_He replied, a sudden burst of excitement flowing through him. And he knew that it wasn't just his own that he was feeling. He was feeling everything Felicity Smoak was feeling and it was beautiful. This was all so new that it was hard not to be enamored by it._

_"Oliver Queen"._

**\-- End of Flashback --**

Oliver couldn't feel that connection anymore. All of her coursing feeling had dissipated and he felt half empty. His soulmate bond with Felicity was broken. But that did beg some more questions. Why didn't he remember speaking to Felicity Smoak when he was younger? Why didn't she? And why had that memory resurfaced now?

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

Tommy could tell that things were royally fucked for Oliver Queen, pun absolutely intended. Over the years, Tommy had grown pretty close with many of the members of Team Arrow, save Roy. Maybe it was because that Roy Harper with the almost too sharp jawline was dating his half sister. Who was also Oliver's half sister. No, but if there was one person that Tommy had allowed into his inner circle, it was Felicity Smoak. Because what kind of future best man would he be if he didn't get to know his best friend's bride to be? In fact, Felicity and Tommy were closer than Oliver and Tommy probably were. Tommy shamelessly flirted with Felicity like no other, and to anyone else it may seem like he was making a pass at her, but that was never the case. Their playful banter was intentional, with good hearted flirting and inappropriate jokes. Tommy knew for a fact that Oliver was very bothered by them, although he had reassured him numerous times that it didn't really mean anything. And it really didn't. It was safe to say that Tommy and Felicity were as platonic as you could get in todays day and age. 

So, when Tommy knocked on Felicity's townhouse door that day and all he got was sniffling on the other side, it was a bit of small stretch to say that he was worried. Because that was his girl. His bestie. His day one. His homie. Whatever you called it. And she was crying. No doubt because of his dumbass best friend, he was sure. 

“SMOAKY”! Tommy called through the wooden doorway. He waited for an actual response but the only thing he got was the continuation of sniffles.

”Lis, open the door! It’s Tommy. Magic Mike? The peanut butter to your jelly”?

”Go alway Tommy! And I’m allergic to peanuts dumbass”, Felicity hollored back at him, her voice sounding hollow and raspy. 

_Well shit_

Tommy straightened his back and called out to her, “Smoaky, if you don’t open this door I will break it down”.

That seemed to do the trick because he heard a small huff on the other side, before feet were padding and getting closer to him. The door burst open and Felicity in all her glory stood there, arms folded with a scowl on her face. Her mascara was streaking on her tear stained face and her eyes were red and puffy. Her lips were pouty and her hair was in a messy bun, while she donned a M.I.T. sweatshirt and black leggings. 

It was by the far the most casual attire he had ever seen her in. And she wore it well. What really caught his attention though, was the carton of mint chip ice cream tucked under her left arm, her right gripping the spoon. Her lips were slightly purple and a quick glance inside her apartment showed that she had indeed been drinking wine. God, even in her worst moods, Felicity had good taste. 

“Can I come in”? Tommy inquired, clearly seeing that Felicity wasn’t going to be laughing at his jokes anytime soon. 

Felicity stepped aside in a clear gesture for him to pass by. He stepped in and scratched his head. How did he cheer up a blonde girl who was smarter than him on his best days? She would probably see through everything he was about to say. Might as well start with the basics.

”What happened, Lissy”? Tommy asked.

”It’s a long story, Merlyn”, she replied ominously. Her tone was dark and deep and her eyes were still glistening with faint tears.

”What did my idiot of a best friend do”?

Felicity raised a suspicious eye at him. “How did you know it was _him?_ Did _he_ tell you what happened?” She asked, clearly avoiding saying Oliver’s name.

"He didn't have to", Tommy deadpanned. "Every time you're in a bad mood, its mainly because of Oliver. The last time you were mad, it was because you needed to rant about how Oliver left to go back on that hellish island and left you and Diggle with that money". 

Felicity grumbled, knowing that the former playboy was correct. Because in truth, Oliver was the one who could make or break her. And he was currently breaking her down with a sledgehammer. 

"Well get ready, Merlyn. Everything in the Foundry has turned into one freak show in a span of a week. Maybe less. I'm assuming you know that Oliver is a werewolf"? Tommy nodded, because Oliver had told him at the tender age of seven. It had freaked him out in the slightest but after he had recovered from his shock, it had become pretty damn cool.

"Roy is a fracking supernatural creature now, but Oliver can't figure out what he is. And I was kidnapped, killed, and brought back to life, only to find out im a freaking hybrid. So I'm part vampire and werewolf. And I started seeing this demon whose haunting me all the fracking time and I'm scared. I also might have had a moment with Oliver that included one amazingly amazing Oliver-induced orgasm, and a snack from his veins, if you know what that means. Ans then Oliver got really strange and locked me in a cage when I was craving his blood and I kind of pounced on him. But, it seems he got over our moment pretty damn quick, because I saw him and Sara last night naked and you know.. in bed".

How she finished that all in one breath, was a miracle. Tommy's eyes bulged as his mind processed all this new information. 

Because.. what the actual fuck?

Looking at the small blonde in her huge hoodie that swallowed her frame, Tommy couldn't help but think that there was no way that she was a hybrid.

"There is no way under the sun that you are half vampire, half wolf", he stuttered out. Felicity glared at him before leaning up really close to his face, their noses almost brushing. She stared at him intensely, waiting for him to react.

"Uhhh.. Smoaky, what are you-", Tommy was cut off when Felicity's eyes turned a primal red color and her fangs were bared. The veins around her eyes began to throb and there was a wild and feral look crossing her face. 

Tommy screamed in a high pitch voice and tried clawing his way out from under her overpowering frame. Felicity's hands shot out from her sides, the spoon and ice cream carton clattering onto the floor as she pinned his arms down. Tommy began to struggle under her vise like grip. But Felicity had it all under control and let go of his wrists. Her eyes turned back into their normal blue, and her fangs retracted. There was a playful glint in her eyes that had replaced the sad tint. 

The young billionaire gulped at her before whispering,"I usually don't give in so easily".

Felicity smirked and leaned down to whisper in a playfully 'seductive' way, "I always knew you had a kink for being the submissive, Thomas".

He smiled back at her, glad to see her back in her natural mood. He knew that their flirting had no real meaning, except for a way to tease each other. He had never imagined her as anything but platonic, and they both had feelings for other people. He was getting himself suited up and ready to ask out Laurel Lance, while Felicity was dealing with the circus that was her and Oliver's relationship. Or lack thereof. He wasn't really sure anymore. 

"Tell me more about the demons, you're seeing", Tommy said. He watched as the beautiful smile on her face faded into a frown, one that reached her eyes. "I think it might be a side effect of dying. I see this black hooded person, and it gets all cold and sad when I see it. The first time it appeared, it touched my forehead. It's skin was pale and boney", she reiterated, shuddering. 

Trying to make light of the situation, Tommy said, "Sounds like a dementor, Lis". 

She gave him a half assed smile, but Tommy wasn't done.

"WAIT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIED"? He nearly exploded.

"When I was kidnapped, the second hybrid, whoever he is, injected me with blood. I'm assuming it was a mixture of werewolf and vampire blood but I'm not sure. And then he snapped my neck. I know I died. But I woke up again", she explained.

"And after all that, Oliver locked you up in a cage"? he asked. Tommy was disgusted at his best friend. Felicity had been nothing but nice and compassionate towards him, and all he ever did was find more ways to break her heart. 

Felicity looked sheepish as she glanced over at him. "I may have attacked the team".

Tommy spun a full 180 to look at her. "Explain that sentence". 

"When Oliver found me, and I came back to the Foundry, I smelled human blood. And I may have gone into attack mode and attempted to kill everyone", she said. 

Tommy's jaw was officially dropped. What the hell had he missed?

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\---

After Tommy left that day, Felicity went down for a well deserved nap. Although she wasn't craving blood anymore, her body was still undernourished. This was her third day without blood, and as much as she didn't want to drink it, it might be a necessity for her survival. She was no longer tapping veins. She was just going to have to go on a hospital heist and steal a couple of blood bags. There was no way in hell she was going to drink Oliver's blood, even if it was from a bag. She wasn't going to take the risk of hurting anyone either. 

Anyways, so the blonde lay sprawled out on her bed, noticing her bed smelled distinctly like Oliver. It was kind of strange, because Oliver had never been in her house before. Or so she thought. But there was no mistaking the woodsy and minty aroma that was Oliver Queen - patented. Her werewolf senses could have picked up on it from anywhere. 

It was raining outside and thunder was crackling. The lightning was flashing and the wind was hitting the glass of her windows, making it sound like someone was knocking a steady beat. Felicity's eyes stood on her doorway, and it was completely dark except for when the occasional lightning came. The pitter patter of rain fell into harmony with her heart. 

Suddenly, the lightning flashed again and besides her doorway, was something that hadn't been there before. The pasty demon was drifting slowly towards her, and the screams overpowered the constant pace of the rain, thunder, and wind. The demon was getting closer, and she could see it's chapped lips moving, repeating a verse. It sounded like her name. Felicity braced back against her headboard and pulled the sheets up so it covered her torso and neck. Her eyes followed the demon's every movement. Bringing her knees up against her chest, Felicity began to rock back and forth, like a pendulum. She closed her eyes tight, as a cold feeling washed over her. The demon was touching her, she could _feel_ it. The coldness was wrapping around her, enveloping her like a blanket of sheer ice. 

_But no. Fuck no._

Felicity jerked up, and jumped out of bed, only bothering to make a quick run for her cellphone. As the demon began to trail towards her again, she made a direct beeline for the window. Without second thought, she rammed herself into the window with her newfound hybrid strength and jumped. The glass shattered and she felt it piercing through her skin, but that didn't matter. All that mattered, was that she got away. Away from the illusion of death that haunted her. 

As she fell, Felicity reacted on an instinctual level. She turned into a wolf, just as she was about to hit the ground and she leaped. Her white coat of fur was like snow, soft like cotton candy. 

She was running, and it was a new feeling. She hadn't actually had time to discover more about the wolf side of her hybridism, but it was a euphoric feeling. Bounding across the wet streets of Starling City, Felicity ran, and didn't even feel the burn. She didn't know where she was going, but it felt wonderful to be free. Knowing that there was no way in hell that she was going back home, she set a route in her head for the Foundry.

Once she got there, she transformed back into her human form, and silently went down into the Foundry. She knew technically, there was no where safe from the demon, but she wanted to be somewhere that felt less lonely than home.  Because in general, although her townhouse may have been a home for her body, her heart was at home with one brooding vigilante. Felicity scoped out the Foundry, knowing she wouldn't be touching Oliver's cot anytime soon. She would rather burn it than get back in it and sleep.

So, she dragged the training mats together until they made a reasonable makeshift bed. She felt her bones breaking as she went back into her wolf form. With the adrenaline wearing off, she curled herself into a small ball and fell asleep, not even noticing that a patch of jet black fur was growing on the top of her head. It was tingling, but she didn't give it much thought.

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

Oliver woke up bright and early the following morning to check out Verdant, per Tommy's request. There apparently had been a short of alcohol, so he was bringing in a few bottles to replenish the supply. After that, he had entered the code into the Foundry door to see if any of Felicity's ongoing searches had picked up anything. So he was surprised, and slightly guarded when he saw a a slumbering white wolf on the training mats. 

The wolf's tail was wagging behind it in lazy motion, and every time it breathed, the exhaling came out as a soft howl. And if Oliver wasn't so defensive, he would have said that it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Using his werewolf senses, he sniffed the scent in of the wolf and blanched. It was Felicity. She was so majestic in her wolf form, it was a breath taking sight. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the fact that they were physically and mentally polar opposites in wolf form. Her white wolf with that black patch of fur on her head contrasted with his black fur and patch of white on his head. It was like looking in a mirror. 

As if she had sensed him, the wolf's sleepy eyes fluttered open. The cloudiness in them looked like she had been in some sort of haze. When her eyes began to blink in confusion, Oliver felt his stone cold heart stutter. He hadn't even had the chance to try his brutal training on Felicity, and she had surprised him yet again. She had managed to calm down the vampire side of herself, and gave the control to her tamer wolf side. And that was impressive for someone who had merely became a supernatural creature less than a week ago. As soon as she saw him, she jumped up, unsure of what to do. 

She was alternating between growling menacingly at him, and hanging her tongue out of her mouth, a playful glint in her eye. Much to Oliver's dismay, she chose the former and transformed back into her human form. She quickly ran into the bathroom to grab a bathrobe, before coming back out.

It was then that Oliver noticed the dark circles under her eyes. It was clearly from the lack of sleep, and being underfed. He felt a pang of guilt run through him. She looked smaller than ever now that she wasn't fully nurtured. When he took a step towards her, a look of uncertainty flashed on her face before she took a step of her own away from him. And Oliver knew he deserved it. If their soulmate bond was any indication, he had broken her trust. It would make sense that she didn't want to be around him. Her eyes flickered between red and blue. 

And wow. She thought of him as a threat. That was something he thought would never happen. 

"Felicity", he whispered, his hands reaching out to her.

Furiously, the blonde shook her head and crossed her arms in a protective stance. " _No_ ", she muttered. "Oliver Jonas Queen, if you think I'm about to let you pretend like nothing is wrong, then you are sadly mistaken. That bat shit that you pulled may have worked on other girls, but let me tell you right now. I am not other girls. You don't get to tell me I'm a monster, and then walk back in my life when you feel like it. That's not how this works. Should I start calling you 'Ollie' now? Like one of those girls you fuck and then drop"? She laughed sarcastically, her tone holding no space for humor. 

Oliver winced at the rant, knowing he couldn't deny anything she was saying. He deserved all the words leaving her mouth and more. 

"You know Oliver, when you revealed to me that you were the freaking vigilante, I didn't call you a monster. I accepted you and even joined your crusade. When you came out and told me and John you were a wolf, I was shocked, and awed. You're a beautiful creature, and I only wish you had accepted me the same way I had accepted you. I know that trust doesn't come easy for you, but I thought by now, you would have known me by now. I didn't purposefully attack the team. You and I both know that. And I sure as hell didn't assault you. I'm a half vampire, Oliver. It's in my nature to want blood. And I'm sorry that I can't control those instincts within the first three days of transformation".

Her chest was heaving, and her face was flushed, but Oliver had never saw her more beautiful. Her bed head was adorable and all he wanted to was pull her soft body into the hard planes of his own and hold her close to him.

Traces of tears started to form in her eyes, for what seemed like the millionth time that week. 

"You know how I felt about you", she said quietly. The past tense didn't escape Oliver's attention.

Felicity, I didn't mean to-", Oliver started.

The petite blonde held her hand up to signal him to stop speaking.

"Yes you did, Oliver. No one was forcing you to sleep with Sara. I thought we had something. I thought that maybe it wasn't so one-sided. And my feelings for you strengthened that night I drank your blood. The night where...", she trailed off.

Oliver nodded his head in agreement. That night had been glorious, and not because of just the orgasm. The intimacy of when he had her in his arms was the best high he had ever been on. And she had trusted him enough to drink from him, and that had been a beautiful growth in their relationship. Until, he had fucked it up. 

Oliver began to speak as Felicity allowed herself to fall back into the memories of their night together. 

"I know this isn't an excuse but Felicity, we're soulmates. That's why I can speak to you telepathically. Thats why we feel each other's emotions. Did you know that in wolf form, we are exact replicas of one another? The only difference, is that you are white with a black patch, and I am black with a white patch".

Felicity looked up at him, before whispering, "I don't feel you anymore, Oliver. I can't hear your thoughts".

"I know", he whispered softly. "I broke our soulmate bond when I pushed you away. But I am going to fight for you. And we won't even need the bond, because our love will be so strong, that we'll know we are soulmates without it".

He stepped into her personal space now, his body caging hers in.

"I intend to make you see it, and feel it. You can feel it so much, that it will be running through your bones. And I intend to follow through on this promise".

Felicity shook her head, before breaking out of his grasp and fleeing to the Foundry stairs.

Oliver was going to get her back, no matter what it took. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Thea and Laurel's introduction to this story will be happening soon. There are going to be additional characters as well, that aren't mentioned in my character list, so get ready. Well, actually... I don't know when ill bring these characters in but yeah.  
> I have seen so many inspirational fanfics as of late, and I want to start new ones, but under no circumstances am I writing two fics at once. It gets confusing kind of fast. I don't really have an official update pattern, but its usually based on my schedule. I probably won't be updating so late anymore. I had a busy week which was why I was a few days later than my usual times. But anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment and click kudo :))  
> -happy readiiiingggg ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new people are introduced. Felicity puts people in their place. It’s great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there will be more flashback scenes from now on so yup.

Oliver had no plausible excuse for why he had slept with Sara, except to relieve himself of frustration. Hell, the way he was acting with Felicity, he was giving himself whiplash. And logically, she should be kicking him to the curb at this point, straight from the get go. But she hadn't. And for that, he was eternally grateful. 

Things in the Foundry were not going well either. There was building tension between almost everyone, with the exception of Diggle and Felicity. They had continued their brotherly-sisterly friendship and it hadn't changed since the last time he checked. Maybe Diggle had gotten more protective of the I.T. girl but that was expected.

Diggle was currently pissed with Oliver, for not only the way he had slept with Sara, but the way he had treated Felicity when she had been craving blood that night. In truth, it hadn't even been the fact that Felicity needed blood. He had been recalling the euphoria like no other he had experienced when she had been feeding from him, and the orgasm that had followed up the feeding. Oliver had felt like he couldn't be allowed to partake in those blissful emotions. When you were a vigilante that could die on a daily basis, it didn't leave much room for relationships.

Sara was in a league of her own with how everyone was treating her. Diggle seemed more disappointed than anything. He had muttered something about the Lances always falling under Oliver Queen's charm and continued to ignore her for the rest of the day. Roy wasn't really around, due to the fact he was trying to keep his outbursts under control before returning to fight alongside his friends. 

While Sara continued to send Oliver heated looks and flirty glances now and then, the wolf did his best to swerve them. In the same way, he felt exactly like how he had when Laurel tried coming onto him, even when he had his sights set on another girl. But this time around, he wasn't going to let things follow the same path. He was going to tell Sara how he felt, and make it a clean break. Because no one deserved to be played in a situation like this. Not Sara. And certainly not Felicity.

Felicity and Sara were in another ballpark themselves. The tension around them was so palpable that Oliver winced whenever he was within the same vicinity as them. Felicity had been uncomfortable around Sara, but hadn't done anything offending to irritate the other blonde. However, it was when the assassin had started making marks about Felicity and his relationship (or lack thereof) that she took it personally. 

Deep down, Oliver knew that Sara and Felicity could destroy one another in the blink of an eye. His bubbling blonde from M.I.T. could digitally tear down Sara like no other. If she revealed that the other blonde was alive, there would be hell to pay for all of them. There were probably other things she could do too, like putting her on the no-fly list, or overloading her with parking tickets. Sara, on the other hand, may have not been as handy with gadgets and gizmos like Felicity was, but she sure as hell was lethal with her knives. Or any other weapon for that matter. 

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

                                                                                   **\- 15 Years Ago -**

_Oliver came home on a Friday afternoon as happy as any 13 year old could be. It wasn't because he had scored well on his science test (although that was definitely a plus) or because the prettiest girl in school had admitted to liking him. She may have been the prettiest girl in the school, but she wasn't the prettiest girl in his life. That award went to one small brunette by the name of Felicity Smoak._

_He had never told anyone that he was talking to her in his head. It was because, he liked to think of them as a secret. No one else knew about them, and maybe it was selfish, but he wanted her all to himself. In some ways, she overpowered his friendship with Tommy. She understood him in ways that not many people did, and she was smart beyond her 10 years. In fact, if Oliver needed help with his seventh grade math homework, he usually called out to her mentally. And while she always acted annoyed, he could feel her excitement at the prospect of talking to him flow between them. It was infectious. He often found himself making up dumb excuses for talking to her._

_Today was no different._

_And whether the bright eyed boy knew it or not, he was smitten with the young girl. In other words, he had a crush on her. And it was safe to say that she reciprocated those same feelings to him. Maybe it was telling because of the way she blushed shyly when he complimented her on how she looked. Maybe it was telling when he puffed out his chest pridefully when she told him that he was 'the best' or how she was so proud of him or doing well on something he had been struggling with in school._

_Oliver went out to his spot in the meadows and laid back, using his backpack as a pillow of some sort. He picked a small wildflower out of the ground and began twirling it in his hand. And then he called out to her._

_"Felicity"?, he called out boisterously._

_The image of a beaming girl popped up in his head, and Oliver grinned ear to ear at the sight of her._

_"Oliver"! She cried, her eyes twinkling at the sight of him._

_"If you were really here, I would give you this wildflower I picked. I would put it in your hair, because it matches perfectly", he stated proudly. Felicity smiled bashfully at him, and he didn't miss the way her cheeks flushed a bright pink. It was incredibly adorable._

_"Oliver, you can't go around picking flowers out of the ground for me. It will lose its roots and it will die", she chastised playfully. Oliver rolled his eyes at her  before flopping down on his stomach. "I'll do better next time", he promised._

_"So, tell me about your day in school. How was the science test"? She asked._

_Oliver smiled at her. Felicity cared about everything he had to say, whether it was dumb or argumentative or anything._

_"I got a 96% on my science test", he crowed to her. Felicity laughed before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You did good, Oliver"._

_"Not only that! Laurel Lance told me she had a crush on me today. And every guy wants to be her crush. But she likes me!"_

_He noticed that Felicity's smile dimmed in the slightest, and it didn't quite reach her eyes anymore. "Oh'", she said kind of robotically._

_"The prettiest girl huh"?_

_Oliver looked up at her, a spark flashing in his eyes. "She may be the prettiest in school, but she doesn't catch my eye. In my opinion, no one is prettier than you, Felicity."_

_Felicity's head snapped up and a brilliant blush overcame her features again. And this time, it wasn't just her face. It spread down to her neck and shoulders and her smile lit up the world. Bashfully, she looked away again, and the image of her face rippled._

_Oliver sighed, and knew it was time to go. This happened to them when their families were calling on them while they talked. But it was okay. Because there would always be tomorrow._

_\- The Next Day -_

_On his way home from school, Oliver stopped by a flower shop and purchased one fake flower. This way, Felicity couldn't say he was killing the plants. Once he got home, he went to his usual spot in the meadow and stared up for a few seconds at the clouds. He preferred talking to his brunette best friend much more than staring at the clouds all the day._

_Hesitantly, he called out her name, and like the previous days, her face popped up in his head._

_A smile immediately crossed his face. She was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jean overalls. There was smudges of grease and dirt on her face, and her usually wavy hair was pulled into a bun. There was wisps of hair falling around her face and she looked adorable. As usual._

_"Hey, Oliver" she called cheerfully._

_"Building with your dad again"? He asked amused. Almost three times a week, Felicity would pop up with oil and dirt on her face. She had explained to him once that it was because she and her dad built computers together. That made a pang of hurt go through his chest. While Robert had never neglected Oliver, he didn't really spend time with his son. He was always at work, or meeting with potential investors and business partners. In that way, he was always second priority in his father's life. But now, he was used to it after two years. And it didn't hurt so much to hear._

_"Yeah", she answered. With a small blush on his face, Oliver reached into his backpack and pulled out the flower he had bought on the way home._

_"I bought you this flower because it's fake. All real flowers die, so I thought that maybe if I gave you this fake one, it'll show you that it won't die. Kind of like our friendship. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true", he said._

_Fiddling with the flower, he sat down on his haunches and looked at the girl's face. There was tooth filled grin plastered on her face and there was a flush creeping up her cheeks. She laughed joyfully at him and he could literally feel the passion radiating through their connection. There was something else there but he couldn't tell what it was. But it was definitely strong._

_"Don't throw it away, Oliver. One day, we'll find each other and you can give me that flower in person"._

_"I promise", he said, his gaze forever enraptured with the beautiful girl who he cared for like no other._

**\-- End of Flashback --**

 When Felicity woke up, she felt the strangest, but familiar sensation tugging at her gut. It felt like there was a door in her head and someone- or something was trying to get in. There was tiny whispers swarming in her brain, but it wasn't scary. It sounded like Oliver. Without a second thought about it, she mentally locked the door in her head, just to be on the safe side. She needed to keep her distance from Oliver. He was going to have to work for it if he wanted her to trust him again. 

Yet, she couldn't get that dream out of her head. It was almost like a memory surfacing- but there was no way that she didn't remember talking to Oliver at such a young age. She would have known. And so would he. He wouldn't keep it from her. Although he had his secrets, Oliver wasn't like that. At least, she thought so.

\--><\-- --><\-- -><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

"I think that you're just biased. It's a known fact that the 10th Doctor was, and forever will be the best doctor on that beautiful show".

Tommy snorted at his blonde best friend. "I just think you like him because he's the best looking out of all the doctors". Felicity's bright blush indicated that he was not wrong in the slightest, before she flashed him a smug grin. "So that means that you have noticed he is good looking"?

Tommy's ears turned red before he glared mockingly at her. "I like to think of him as average. In everything", he said, flashing a dirty wink at her. 

Felicity smiled at him before rotating in her chair. "And I'd like to think you of as well below average, but sometimes that is just being too generous".

Tommy gasped and placed a hand on his chest like he had just taken a bullet. "Shots fired, Smoaky! I didn't think you had that type of fire in you". 

"Save that for next time, Mr. Meryln", she said saucily. Tommy grinned at her. If this was anyone else except for Felicity Smoak, he would have parked his car into her lot _ages_ ago. Maybe he would have even come back for seconds. But since she didn't take his shit, he knew better. 

"Look, I know you're not the brightest candle on the cake, but you need to get your shit together and talk to Laurel. I recall having this conversation with you  months ago and nothing has changed. Ask her out. Take her out to a fancy restaurant. Buy her some chocolates. Woo her. Girls loved to be wooed", she added insightfully. 

Tommy faked outrage and her slip of calling him dumb. But he let it go. Felicity Smoak and her too perfect IQ could tell anyone anything she wanted. 

He was there eating lunch with her on her lunch break at Queen Consolidated. It was a weekly occurrence between the two friends. Occasionally, Diggle and Oliver joined them. But it always reserved for them.

The elevator doors dinging and the click clacking of heels signaled someone was here.

And as soon as he heard Felicity murmur, "Fuck", he knew who it was.

Isabel (Motherfucking) Rochev. God that woman was the scale breaker for bitch. Tommy didn't even work with her, and he knew it. 

Isabel stopped in front of Felicity's desk, a permanent scowl settled on her gorgeous face. Her skin tight dress accented all of her curves and her makeup remained flawless. 

"Ms. Smoak", she feigned politeness. 

"Ms. Rochev", Felicity gritted out, teeth clenched. "What brings you here, interrupting my peaceful lunch break"?

Isabel's face held up in a small smirk, before she began tapping her perfectly manicured nails on Felicity's desk. "Where's Oliver"?

Felicity grabbed Tommy's hand underneath her desk. She squeezed painfully hard, her new hybrid strength enhancing her power. He winced, but allowed it. He knew how Felicity felt about the day dream dressed witch standing in front of them.

"I don't know. He's not a dog. I don't keep him on a leash". Tommy couldn't help but snort lightly at that, but only Felicity heard him. He knew that they were both thinking about how ironic it was that Oliver was actually a wolf. 

Isabel smiled coldly at her. "Well, I assumed that since you two engage intimately now and then, you must know where your boy toy is.

Felicity's eyes narrowed at Isabel, in a way that Tommy was eager to say he was there for. It was the Felicity - bitch stare. Isabel was about to get roasted, and burn to the ground. And he couldn't wait to watch.

"You mean, like how you managed to seduce the CEO of a Fortune 500 Company in Russia? Like that? I don't think so Isabel. I, unlike you, can gain power without sleeping my way to the top. In fact, I did some research on you when you first came to work with Queen Consolidated. I actually found some interesting things about your time at Stellmoor International". Felicity turned to Tommy, a wicked glint in her eye. 

"Tommy, I actually heard that Isabel was Executive Assistant to the CEO of Stellmoor. And apparently she was fired from her position because the CEO felt she was coming on too strong". Tommy grinned back at her.

"That's rather interesting Felicity. I'm sure that my father, who runs another powerful Fortune 500 Company will find this new piece of information.. eye catching. It will definitely help him with picking his partners in the future".

By the time they had turned back to Isabel, her whole face was a flaming red. It was clear to see she was fuming, and it was the most satisfying she had ever seen. 

"Ms. Smoak, I suggest you be careful with what you say and who you say it to. We wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation here at QC, would we"? she hissed.

Felicity felt the fury bubbling up in her, before she stood up and went toe to toe with Isabel. "And I suggest you be careful with who you use that tone with. We wouldn't want any of that information getting out to the public eye, would we? I can digitally ruin your life in less than five minutes. Your bank accounts could be drained. I could put you on the No Fly List, but I won't do that because the day you get the fuck up out of our lives and leave Starling City, will be Christmas, or in my case Hanukkah for us all. I can release all of this information to the public with a click of a button and almost instantly, your career and reputation will go down the drain. All because you couldn't keep your mouth shut for five seconds", Felicity said with a smirk on her face.

Tommy whistled lowly, his face glowing with pride at his blonde best friend. Because, damn. _You go girl_.

Isabel leaned closer to Felicity, getting visibly pale at the turn around. She had went from the top predator to the bottom of the food chain like _that_. "Are you trying to threaten me?"

Felicity studied Isabel's closed in posture and claw like nails. "No. I'm merely making you a promise".

The two women stared each other down until Isabel finally looked away, obviously sensing she had lost this battle. Calmly sitting back down, Felicity ushered to the elevators. "You know the way out, Ms. Rochev", she said.

With one final huff, the leggy model turned on her heel and made her way into the elevator.

Felicity slung her arm around Tommy's neck and met him eye for eye. "That was the most satisfying accomplishment I have ever achieved", she said pleasantly. 

Tommy's jaw dropped before his eyes rolled back slightly. "My hero", he said dreamily.

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

                                                                              -- **13 Years Ago --**

_Oliver gathered his blanket and set it down in the solarium in the Queen Mansion. If he recalled correctly, normal kids didn't have this sort of stuff in their house. But his parents were rich._

_The young man was now at the tender age of 15, and more feelings were coming into play. He wanted to tell Felicity about everything new that was happening to him, but she was only 12 and she might not understand half of the things that he was saying. He had started high school last year, and it was definitely a change up. More girl started to like him, and he wasn't just emotionally attracted to them anymore. He was also noticing their physical attributes. His attention was divided these days. While he used to have eyes for only Felicity, he didn't feel himself being drawn to her as much anymore. Well he was, and it was certainly more than the other girls, but she wasn't the only one who caught his eye now. And, although Oliver felt like he was betraying her in some way, he knew he wasn't technically. They never dated and he talked to other people more. Hell, he hadn't even met Felicity face to face yet. He couldn't hold back because he wanted something he might not get. He had taken a specific liking to Laurel Lance. And while she may not have been the prettiest girl in his life, he couldn't lie when he said she was becoming the most important one. It felt like Felicity and him were falling out of touch, despite all their promises. And that saddened him, but he knew it was mainly his fault._

_There was something going on with Felicity as well, but she hadn't told him what it was. Her aura and feelings were more dark these days, even if she was only 12 years old. And so, Oliver wanted to tell her about his first kiss with Laurel Lance. He wanted to tell her about how Laurel had went down on him for the first time, but he wouldn't. He wanted to tell her that his parents were constantly fighting these days, especially since the birth of his little sister, Thea. Thea was now four years old, and things had been on edge ever since they had found out Moira was pregnant. Oliver hadn't payed much attention to it, but now a days, it seemed like a rain cloud hanging over the Queen household._

_Anyways, he was in the solarium waiting for Felicity to mentally reach out to him. And she did, but like the past month, she seemed off. Her whole presence was dim. It was from the dark hoodie she wore, with black leggings and purple converse. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun and there was dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't been sleeping well. She still looked beautiful, but she looked tired. Oliver had asked multiple times if she was okay, but she hadn't said anything. Usually, she just brushed it off and smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes._

_Oliver had noticed the change in her coursing emotions too. Where happiness and joy used to be, was replaced with sadness and anger. He didn't know how to bring it up without making her upset, so she just let it be. They had come up with the idea of a night under the stars. While Oliver was watching it from the glass opening in his ceiling, Felicity was laying under her front porch and watch the night sky. If they had actually been together, it would have been a romantic date. But it wasn't. And neither of them thought it was ever going to be._

_"Oliver?" A tentative voice rang out in his head._

_Oliver portrayed a mental smile to her, and watched her flash it back to him. For a while, they didn't say anything. It was strange, because the silence was awkward. It had never been awkward before, until now._

_What the hell?_

_She looked immensely uncomfortable, and it wasn't just her facial features. It was the way her body was too. Her hands were crossed over her chest and her legs were pushed together, so that there was no space between them. Her hair, despite it being in a bun was falling slightly, and covering her eyes. Her hoodie was pulled all the way up to her neckline, so that not an ounce of skin below her jawline was visible._

_Oliver didn't know it then, but this would be their second to last meeting in a long time. Precisely 5 years to be exact._

**\-- End of Flashback--**

If there was something that Barry Allen was  _not_ , it was most definitely punctual. There was often more times than a few, where he had been late to an event rather than just on time. His father had once joked with him, saying that he was a day late from birth. And he had laughed it off, but that sense of being slow felt like a missing puzzle piece in his gut. 

Maybe it was because he couldn't help but remember his mother at times like those. His mother, who had chased away all the monsters under the bed, and stayed with him till he fell asleep. The same one, who had died the very night he asked her not to. Because he could fight his own monsters. He was a big boy. And yet, he hadn't been able to fight the monster that had killed his mother and that his father had went to prison for. The blur of lightning that bounced off the walls of his home had been an unsolved mystery from the day on. No one had believed him when he said there had been a man in the lightning. But he was going to prove it. 

Essentially, Barry was an orphan, with the exception of his foster cop dad. Joe West had brought him and treated him like the son he never had, and while Barry was more than grateful for the support and love he had come to gain over the years from Joe, it just wasn't the same sometimes. He missed his father, calling him "slugger", or making jokes about him being late. And so, from the young age of 11, one future CSI set out to solve the murder of his mother. 

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

As much as Felicity was still in the no-go with Oliver, she couldn't deny that he was as usual, a sight for sore eyes. That man was like sex on a stick, the god of fucking, the lord of perfect abs. One might even say that he was the horse to their Lady Godiva. Because duh, she was naked when she rode him.

Felicity groaned, frustrated at her wanton and indecent thoughts. Only she would be pissed as hell but still manage to have immoral dreams about her boss and his deity cock. What the frack was wrong with her? 

Still, she could handle having some wild, sexual dreams if it meant not giving into Oliver. Even if he chose to work that glorious salmon ladder right above her work station in the Foundry, with his sweat dripping down his chest the ridged planes of his muscles. Even if the wolf wanted to howl in a needy fashion at the sight of him giving her a smoldering look while he hung from the pipes like he was freaking Spider-Man. She was sure her ovaries were going to explode within the next two weeks, and she was not okay with that to say the very least. She wanted to have at least one child before she gave up on the nine months of struggle it took to carry a child in the womb. 

What was also bothering Felicity to say the very least, was the arrival of Laurel Lance. While Laurel had always been _there_ , and Oliver had saved her quiet a few times, she had never been within Roy, Felicity, and Diggle's orbit personally. But one day, Laurel Lance had strode into the Foundry with Oliver trailing after her, a slightly annoyed look gracing his face.

Felicity remembered very clearly how that talk had went down. Oliver had brought Laurel down to the Foundry, and explained to her that he was the Arrow, and that Diggle, Roy, and herself were his partners. He also told her he was a wolf, but kept Felicity and Roy's supernatural sides a secret, for which they were both grateful for. They didn't need anymore people shining a spotlight on them. Laurel had been very appalled but hadn't taken the news badly. In fact, she had seem eager to know more. She had pestered the whole team with questions about Oliver's abilities and Felicity had rolled her eyes at the brunette more than once. 

Laurel was smart, and could tell that there was a lot of tension lingering between Oliver and Felicity, both sexual and circumstantial. In fact, while Laurel seem more than miffed about the occasional heart eyes the pair shot at one another one they thought the other wasn't looking, she was most definitely pleased about the fact that they were almost never talking except for when Felicity had an update on her searches, or when she was leading them through a mission. Laurel often flirted with Oliver, and Felicity and Roy always exchanged annoyed looks during these times.

But her spirits were always lifted when Roy would whisper playfully in her ear, "If there was ever a cat fight between you two, my money is on you, Blondie". And that made her feel good. Of course, what made her feel even better was Oliver being totally stone faced and unresponsive to Laurel's blatant flirting. It was like he didn't even notice Laurel at times.

One thing that Felicity did observe though, was Laurel's want to be in her own position. The ADA would come in without a moments notice and direct and command like she owned the place. She would attempt to downgrade Felicity by acting as if the blonde was dumb. Felicity to say the very least, felt like maybe punching the other girl in the face sometimes, but she had some restraint. For now.

Today, was no different. They were trying to track down a blood wolf. Blood wolves were stray wolves had that no sense of loyalty. They did whatever they wanted, and killed whoever they wanted. One blood wolf was wreaking havoc in the Glades, and Oliver wanted to interrogate the wolf before they killed him. Felicity was trying to scan through the satellite to see if she could hone in on his location. It was surprisingly good at blending in with the shadows. 

"Felicity", Laurel called out to her. The blonde in question winced, knowing that the night ahead of her was going to be long. Her initial craving for blood was around again, and she felt irritated due to being underfed. 

"Yes, Laurel"? Felicity answered, her voice strained. 

"Your searches are taking really long. That blood wolf could have gotten away by now. Maybe I should take over", she suggested.

Felicity's eyes flared with anger, before she grit her teeth and began counting down mentally.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"Laurel, while I appreciate you trying to help in a field you have no experience whatsoever in, I think I'll pass", she snarked. She heard Roy, who was stationed by the sparring mats, choke back a laugh. He wolf whistled and Felicity couldn't help but shoot him an appreciative grin. She loved Roy. He was like the younger brother she had never known she wanted. 

"What's that supposed to mean"? Laurel asked, clearly offended.

Roy got up off his ass, groaning slightly. His legs were hurting a bit from the intense training that Oliver and Diggle had been pummeling into him. Dusting off his sweats, he turned to face Laurel.

"It means that you didn't go to M.I.T. and graduate a fucking genius two years earlier than you were supposed to in something that you've never probably even thought of doing until now. Leave Blondie's job to Blondie. Because no one can do it the way she can. The day where you can hack into a government satellite is the day you can attempt putting yourself in Felicity's shoes. Until then, don't try. Stay in your lane and prosecute the criminals we bring in", he said.

Felicity felt her heart swell with pride and happiness. Roy was amazing and she definitely owed him. 

While Roy and Felicity were literally the juxtaposition of family, they sure acted like one. They may not have looked the same, but they were blood. In Felicity's head, she called it pack. That's what Roy was to her. He was part of her pack. 

Bringing her attention back to Laurel, she noticed that Oliver had arrived, and seemed to be in conversation with the brunette. 

"Ollie", Laurel pouted, her bottom lip jutting out. Groaning, Felicity glanced at Roy who seemed to be shaking his head at the repulsive view of Laurel kissing up to Oliver.

"I don't feel appreciated on this team. Everyone here seems to hate me. Felicity won't even let me help her with her techy.. things".

Laurel literally had her arm wrapped around his bicep and Felicity threw up in her mouth a little. And her fury was almost at it's peak. And it pretty much reached it when the ADA batted her eyelashes at the green archer.

And that was it. It seemed like today was the day for Felicity Smoak - bitch talks. 

She stood up abruptly, positioning her hands on her hips.

"Laurel Lance, I am five seconds away from backhanding you into that training dummy over there. First of all, up until three days ago, you had no idea that this team even existed. You didn't even know who anyone except Oliver was. So don't come in, and act like the Queen Bee. Because you're not. Been there, done that, Queen Bee is in fucking prison. Secondly, if I thought you were in the slightest useful and could help me with my searches, then I would. But you aren't. There isn't a single thing you have said that I have not done. And the fact that you call an algorithm and satellite and comms, "techy things", show how much knowledge about technology you actually have. I don't try to pretend to be a lawyer, so why do you pretend to be an I.T. girl? Stay in your own fracking zone. Thirdly, I want you to back the fracking truck up. Oliver might have been your man five years ago, but he's a changed man. Oliver is mine now. Whether or not we are fighting, he will belong to me. That may sound possessive as hell, but I don't give a fuck, because he's been mine, and mine only since they day he came up to me in the I.T. department with that bullet ridden computer and dumbass excuse about spilling a god damn latte on it. Haven't you noticed that he hasn't paid any attention to your flirting? He downright ignores it. Your pouting lips and flirty eyelashes don't work on him anymore. MOVE ON! He is my mate, part of my pack. And I will not let you take that away from me", Felicity finished, her voice dangerously low. 

Without noticing it, her eyes had gone from bright blue to startling red, and her fangs had appeared. Her claws were ready, and she had a deep feral look in her eye. 

Laurel was staring, her mouth open and rage taking over her features. Oliver on the other hand, looked aroused. There was a flash of yellow in his eyes and he unconsciously licked his lips. Her eyesight honed in on his tongue peeking out to wet his lips, and _wow_. 

Her eyes continued his path down his body until they began to take in his straining erection. It was pulsing against the tight confinement of his leather pants, and his fingers were twitching at the side of his hip. 

But _no_. He was going to have to work for it. 

Their eye sex was interrupted by Roy letting out a deep, throaty laugh.

"Damn, Blondie. I told you not to fuck with her", he said, shrugging at Laurel.

Laurel desperately looked at Oliver for help, her eyes pleading with him. "Ollie.." she said, her voice trailing off.

He gave her a stern look, before shaking his head at her. "Felicity and Roy are right. If you want to be respected on this team- if you want to be a part of this team at all, you're going to have work for it. I don't allow just anyone. And if you think that you're going to get through by only pleasing me, you're wrong. Diggle, Felicity, and Roy aren't my sidekicks. They're my partners. So you want equality? You have to get on all their good sides. Not just mine. You arrived late, and we don't have the time to play catch up with you", Oliver said firmly. He had moved his arm away so that she could no longer grab onto it.

Laurel looked away, clearly embarrassed. Just as she nodded, and turned to leave, Oliver grabbed her arm and lowered his tone in the intimidating way. It almost sounded like the Arrow Voice he used on the hardcore criminals.  "And don't ever forget that what Felicity said is true. Stop trying to win my heart. Felicity, and Felicity only has it. She's irreplaceable, and nothing you say or do is going to convince me otherwise. I may have made mistakes, but that doesn't mean I haven't acknowledged it. Because I will fight for what is mine. And she is mine", he said. His voice came out like gravel at that last part, making her insides boil.

Felicity flushed and her skin prickled with arousal. God, he was such a turn on. When did she become so horny?

 _When you met Oliver Queen,_ the voice inside her head answered. 

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

Diggle might have been pissed with Oliver Queen, but he was currently holding an undying proudness in his heart for the younger man. Roy had filled him in on the gory details of what had went down between Laurel, and Felicity, and the boy had stood up for his girl.

Good. It was about time he got his head out of his ass. Now, if this had been the military and Felicity and Oliver had been in his unit, he would have transferred their in-love asses to separate unit ages ago. Diggle strictly remembered that there was a rule. You weren't allowed to have relationships once you were in the same squad. Because one day, those feelings would make you put your significant other in above the mission. And that wasn't what you signed up for. He knew that first hand, as he had gotten married on the battlefield. 

Love was a war in itself. As Mencken had once said.

"Love is like war. Easy to start, but very hard to stop". Diggle heeded those words and knew they were true. He had seen his fellow soldiers lose the people they loved and fall into a deep and dark depression. 

He supported Oliver and Felicity in every way, and so he wasn't going to let them make the same mistakes he had. He was going to play this smartly. 

But first, he needed to get Felicity up to date with her training. Although she had hybrid strength and power, she didn't know how to properly punch. She couldn't help herself if she came across a vampire one on one, who had experience. And if they were immortal as the books said, they had at least one fighting style under their belts. Diggle knew that Oliver had a plan to train Felicity, but it sounded barbaric to him. She needed to be eased in, or they could all end up hurt. Felicity especially. 

Damn that boy had fucked so many things up in less than a day. What an ass. 

Diggle smirked. When he was done with Felicity, she was going to be able to kick ass like no other. And he was going to train her until she could lay Oliver down flat on the mats without a struggle. 

He looked at the blonde hybrid who was sitting at her computers. She was in the zone and her fingers were tapping furiously at the computer keys. A large cup of coffee stood next to her, which amused him to no end. He would have thought that after Oliver and his "spilt a latte" excuse, she would have cautioned from putting coffee next to her technological devices. 

"Felicity", the older man called.

She turned around, her face scrunched up with a crinkle on her forehead. "Diggle"?

"Get on the mats".

Felicity laughed before confusion filled her face at the fact that he hadn't showed any signs of amusement.

"You're serious?" She sputtered.

Diggle arched an eyebrow at her before gesturing to the mats in front of him.

Felicity groaned before giving him a glare. "Diggle, I don't need self defense. I'm a hybrid now. I can overtake my enemies with my strength and speed".

"What if you come across another supernatural creature who can fight?"

Felicity groaned again before muttering about how she needed to get changed.

***

When Felicity came out, she was wearing a blue sports bra and a pair of black leggings. Her hair was in a messy bun and her face was free of glasses.

Thats when it hit his mind. "Felicity, why do you still wear your glasses? Your hybrid senses should give you perfect eyesight". Felicity blushed before saying, "I wanted to keep up appearances. It would look weird if I didn't wear glasses. I took the actual prescription lenses out though, and replaced them with regular ones".

Diggle snorted with light laughter before motioning her over with his index and middle fingers.

"I want to teach you some defense now, but I'm also going to teach you some offensive moves as well. There's a good chance that you'll be out on the field more often. Assuming Oliver doesn't get his panties in a twist". Felicity laughed and Diggle noticed her eyes had softened.

"Hey, how are you doing with that"? He asked her softly. Felicity shrugged before saying, "I'm doing better. Oliver scored a lot of points when he stood up for me and Roy against Gorgeous Laurel".

"You know that boy only has eyes for you".

"Maybe, but he has a hard time showing it". Felicity shook her head violently. "Look, I don't want talk about it. Let's just get on with this training". 

Diggle nodded in understanding before laying his hands out in front of her. "Punch", he instructed.

Felicity began to punch the palms of his hands, before he closed his fists around them. "You're pulling your punches. Angle your feet so that they line up with your shoulders. Close your fists fully and punch straight. You have less of a chance of breaking your wrist that way", he said.

Felicity huffed out a breath before trying again. This time. her wrists were straighter and her punches hit with more impact. Diggle smiled proudly down at his pseudo sister. She was getting the hang of it. 

"Now, besides kicking your attacker in the nuts and then elbowing him in the throat, there are other ways to defend yourself. I'm going to teach you how to break someone's nose without punching. This is called the Straight Strike. You need to push up on their nose with your palm, an bring up the bottom of your hand. But you have to put a lot of force into it. You want to ensure that their nose is actually broken. Once you break their nose, you should have enough time to call for backup". Felicity nodded in understanding.

"Now try it on me".

Felicity's eyes widened. "No, Diggle! I could hurt you".

"Relax, girl. You're not actually going to break my nose. Just give me a small bruise".

Felicity opened her mouth to argue but Diggle clamped his palm down over her mouth. She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

Chuckling, he released her and gestured for to try. Felicity threw her palm up into Diggle's face and pushed the heel of her hand forcefully into his nose. There was a satisfying crack and she felt the wet gush of blood trickle down her hand.

_Fuck_

"Dig! I'm so sorry", Felicity cried. He waved her off before a grimace of a smile graced his smile. "How can I be mad when you succeeded in learning what I taught you? I feel a little bit better about you going into the field. But I think we should save the rest for another day".

Felicity gave him a sorry smile before rushing off to get him an ice pack and a wash cloth. 

 _Training was going to be fun,_ she thought sarcastically.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all liked this chapter. I personally loved bitch Felicity. Anyways. Happy reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are struggling to keep their hands to themselves. This chapter is half flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna make it clear that I do not hate Laurel. In fact, she was one of my favorite characters. But I feel like in order for this fic to work, Laurel has to be a bitch before she becomes nice. I also want to let you know that Barry will be making an appearance soon, and he will be someone from Felicity’s past. Oh and, I wanna try to let Oliver and Felicity do a blood exchange soon, so if you’re not into that kind of stuff; don’t worry. I’ll be letting you know before the chapter so that way, y’all can be prepared. I have replied to some comments, but unfortunately, I can’t answer them all right this second. But never fear, I will get back to you.

Laurel Lance was anything but stupid, but she often went through stages of denial. While it was true that she loved Oliver Queen, she also knew she had small feelings for Tommy Merlyn. But she tried to ignore those feelings because she was trying catch the bigger fish here. Tommy did have feelings for her. While Oliver might come off as though he didn’t like her, and only had eyes for that ridiculous and dangerous blonde, Laurel knew better. Deep down, in that stone cold exterior, Oliver did love her. And she was determined to prove it. 

Now, let it be known that Laurel had no intention of hurting Tommy. Tommy had been there for her for everything. He was her best friend, in every sense of the word. Laurel loved Tommy in a way she couldn't even love Oliver. But she just didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her. She remembered the time when it was just her, Oliver, and Tommy. There were no relationship dramas. Just three best friends who did everything together. Of course, when she and Oliver started dating, the three stopped hanging out together. Sure, they hung out in pairs, but rarely ever in the trio they used to be. Sometimes, Laurel missed that. Not to mention, there was another girl in the equation, and meant that she needed to strengthen her playing field. Oliver was hers, no matter what that blonde bitch said. 

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

Roy was having trouble sleeping at night because of the dreams he was having. It wasn't dreaming or having a nightmare actually. It was just _there_. He would hear whispering and screaming and talking. It was overwhelming, with over hundreds of voices talking to him at the same time. And they all sounded exactly the same, but that said different things. And he couldn't even tell what they were saying. It was voices upon voices, just layering one another. He had been losing sleep and it was beginning to take a toll on him, both physically and mentally.

Roy was waiting for Oliver and Felicity to find out what he was. Hell, Blondie had become a supernatural creature less than two weeks ago. He would be amazed if she knew off the bat. Which left Oliver. He wondered how Oliver didn't know what he was.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when a green eyed- chocolate hair colored girl entered his peripheral vision. 

Thea.

She was the only one he tried for when the day came. He had someone worth fighting for. Roy had stopped his thievery ways, and stopped getting drunk. He stopped getting high off of drugs that was being passed around by the locals in the Glades. He wanted to be better for her. So he was trying. 

Roy hadn't been brought up in higher education. He was placed into a foster home when he was five, and they hadn't given a shit about him. He had ran away two years later, realizing he could fend for himself better than they ever could. He was cautious at the age of seven, of who he talked to and who he trusted. You had to be in the Glades, or else you'd probably end up dead, or in the hospital. And if you lived in the Glades, there was a good chance you had no way to pay medical bills. So to Roy, it all one big lost cause. 

Linking her arm through his, Thea gave him a kiss on the cheek before gazing lovingly into his eyes. God knows that he would only be mushy for her. 

"Hey", he said. Sometimes, he didn't believe that he was enough for her. But if she wanted him, she could have him.

"So, Tommy placed bets on how much time it's going to take Ollie to get back in Felicity's good graces. Diggle did too. You in?"

Roy smirked. "Hell yes. The tension between them as of late has been disgusting. It's all heart eyes and eye sex and licking lips. It's terrible".

Roy was glad that Oliver had told Thea he was the vigilante. It made things easier on their relationship, and there was nothing to hide. Of course, he hadn't told her about his newly found supernatural abilities. He wanted to wait until he actually found out what he was. It was a little hard though, because she began to question his sleepless nights. But he stood firm on this. He wasn't going to let her life be more crazy. 

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

               **\-- 13 Years Ago --**

_After that painfully silent night in the solarium, Oliver didn't really try reaching out to Felicity anymore. It had been a month since they had last telepathically communicated, and he was beginning to worry. Of course, while it was partly his fault, it's not like she attempted to talk to him either. Other than what he deemed the Felicity - dilemma, his life was great. He and Tommy were going to Cancun for spring break, which was only two weeks away. His 16th birthday was around the corner, and the odds of him getting the matte black Mercedes-Benz that he wanted were good. Things with Laurel were heating up, and they had lost their virginity to one another recently. Of course, he wasn't being completely loyal to her. He had had a few girls sneaking out of his room after dawn, and what Laurel didn't know, couldn't hurt her. He enjoyed watching his little sister grow up, and it was endearing. While things between his parents were strained, they still treated him as the Golden Boy. His grades were on a downhill spur, especially without Felicity to help him. Oliver's parents were brushing it off, as just a small phase that he would eventually get over. They were trusting him to bring his grades back up. But he just didn't feel like it. The booze and the girls falling over him was heavenly, and he couldn't see himself getting it out of his system. Maybe not now. Maybe not ever. Not to mention, his wolf side was always on the prowl, and he enjoyed the chase. It was a blissful feeling, to give into your animal side and to run free and chase the birds. He enjoyed it more than anything else. Life was good for Oliver Queen._

_He was beginning to forget what her laugh sounded like, and how her blush looked. But it was okay. He didn't need her. Sure, his grades might be fucking terrible, but he could hire a tutor. Preferably one with a nice ass and long legs. He sure he would be studying real good then. He smirked internally at the thought._

_Sex! It was a wondrous thing. It was a great way to blow off steam, and he couldn't believe he had waited until he was almost 16 before he got a taste of it. Oliver was by no means, a selfish lover. He gave as good as he got. Oliver found himself yearning for sex no matter what time of the day it was. Whether it was when he woke up in early light to his morning wood sticking up or if it was in between sixth and seventh period in school, he was craving sex. In fact, he had skipped class many times for a quick fuck in the bathroom. Girls were always willing to fall into bed with him, and it was a blessing and a curse at the same time._

_A blessing because well.. it was great. Sex was great. It was curse because there were girls lining up at the front of his door thinking they all meant more than a one night stand. But they weren't. All he ever did was flash them charming smiles and flirtatious winks and they backed off, believing that Ollie Queen would come back to them for another night._

_Which was why, the blonde haired manwhore was currently making out with his girlfriend. Laurel lay underneath him, her right hand gripping tightly at his shirt while his left traveled through his hair. He attacked her lips with passion, both of theirs equally swollen. She let out a moan that traveled all the way down his spine to his already rock hard cock. He loved girls that were screamers. It made him extra smug in bed. Letting go of his shirt, her right hand reached down between them to palm his erection, and Oliver's hips snapped up to meet her. He let a low growl before shoving his hand down the waistband of her panties and driving his finger through her tight opening. Laurel began groaning even louder as he finger fucked her into oblivion. "Ollie... Don't stop", she moaned. Her pants were edging him on. His fingers were soaked with her arousal and he was hitting her in places that made her see stars. Oliver leaned down to recapture her lips, before breaking off again to kiss down her neck. Nipping at her collarbone, he began to leave his mark on her skin. It made him prideful. Laurel's hands pushed down on his head, forcing him to take in more of her. The sensation of him pumping his digits into her paired with his palm constantly rubbing across her swollen clit pushed her over the edge._

_"Oliver...", she let out as she let her orgasm overtake her. She came all over his fingers, and Oliver smiled smugly at her._

_Laurel smiled back at him, adoration filling her bright eyes. She reached down to undo the zipper of his pants and she pulled him out of his jeans. Laurel ran her finger gently up his cock and she took in his girth. It was above average, to say the least. She pulled him to the side of his bed and made him sit up, before she was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Slowly, she took his length into the wet confines of her mouth. Her skilled tongue circled the tip, and her fingers traced the bulging veins of his cock. He groaned loudly before tugging on her hair and thrusting lightly in her mouth. Her popping red lips took him in deep and he could feel the tug in his gut. His orgasm was on it's way._

_And thats when he heard her._

_"Oliver", a small voice transmitted into his brain._

_Oliver stopped immediately. His dick was going soft and shock filled him. He didn't think that he was going to be hearing from her anytime soon. Especially in the middle of what could have been sex._

_Shit. Had she seen them?_

_Oliver blanched, and looked down at Laurel, who seemed frustrated that he was no longer hard. He jumped up abruptly, and tugged his pants back up, before yanking the zipper up._

_"I have to go", he told Laurel. She looked at him with confusion, before anger settled deep within her eyes._

_"Ollie.. what the hell?"_

_"I'm sorry, you have to leave"._

_Laurel pulled her shirt over her head and grumbled as he lightly pushed her out the door of his room._

_Ollie never blew her off during sex before. What the hell?_

_Oliver sat back in his head, his back bracing against his now unstable headboard. Sex did that sometimes._

_"Felicity"? He transmitted back._

_Images of the small girl filled his head. There were tears running down her face and she seemed pale. Her frame was skinnier than it was a month ago._

_Oliver sat up, very alert now. "Felicity? Honey, tell me what's wrong."_

_Felicity began to sniffle and she wrapped her hands around her knees, as if she were shielding herself._

_"My dad left", she whispered so quietly, he barely heard._

_Oliver's heart broke. She was only twelve. And her father - who she adored was gone._

_Her body was shaking and she opened her eyes. He could see the pain reflecting in them. "Where's your mom"? He asked._

_The tears began to fall even harder. "My mom.. she killed herself when my dad left. He left over a month ago. And my mom wasn't going to work, so we had no food. And she hasn't been well. This morning, one of her coworkers found her body. She had stabbed herself in the heart". Felicity was full on sobbing, and Oliver had no way to comfort her. She had lost both of her parents in less than a month. She was all alone._

_"Felicity? Where do you live?"_

_"Does it matter?" She questioned him. Her eyes were rimmed red and swollen from crying._

_"Honey, I need you to tell me where you live. I'm going to find you. And I'm going to help you", he stated_ _firmly._

_Felicity's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide with shock. "No! Oliver, you can't. You're only fifteen. You can't travel by yourself"._

_"Felicity.. where do you live?"_

_She gulped before looking him straight in the eye. "I live in Vegas. On the Strip"._

_"Don't worry, I'm coming for you. I got you", he told her, his eyes soft._

_She nodded, completely trusting him. He was the only person that mattered anymore._

_Oliver severed the connection before rubbing his palm down his face. He needed to call Tommy._

_He dialed his best friend's phone number and he spoke when the other man answered. "Tommy.. hey"._

_"Whats up man?" Tommy bellowed through the phone._

_"I have to cancel our trip to Cancun. I have some personal business to take care of in Vegas, and I'm leaving tomorrow. I probably won't be back for a while". The line went silent, before Tommy burst out laughing._

_"That has got to be the funniest joke ever, Queen. Since when do you turn down Cancun trips? Think about the liquor and the girls. And what personal business could you have to take care of? You're fifteen, man"._

_Oliver gritted his teeth at Tommy's headass ways. Sometimes, the other man thought with his dick and not with his brain._

_Dumbass._

_"Look, it's important. I really need to take care of this. You can go ahead without me though"._

_"Hell yeah man. I love you, but there was no way I was going to cancel a trip to Cancun. I guess I'll talk to you when you get back"? He asked._

_"Definitely", Oliver answered._

_Oliver hung up and began to pack. He had to go see his girl in Vegas._

_\-- The Next Day --_

_The QC Jet touched down in Vegas and once the door of the plane dropped down, Oliver could feel the sweltering heat hit him like a freight train. It was punishing, to say the very least._

_Felicity had said the Strip. He hailed a cab and took it to the Strip. Oliver reopened his connection with her. "Felicity? Honey, where on the Strip are you?" he transmitted. He could instantly see her face_   _pop up because of their bond._

_"I'm at a diner. It's called Tic Tac Toe", she told him._

_Thankfully, Tic Tac Toe was only a block away from where the driver had dropped him off. When he entered, his eyes immediately honed in on a small brunette sitting on a stool by the bar. His wolf senses tingled and he knew, without even seeing her face that it was Felicity. Because how could it not be? He had studied every single one of her features for more than two years. She was wearing an oversized red hoodie, with black leggings and black converse. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. As if she could feel him too, she turned around. Her pale face lit up with delight when she saw him_

_Finally._

_She squealed, which was a huge difference from the day before. Felicity jumped off of the stool and came rushing at him, her arms wide open. Oliver was not hesitant in opening his arms back to her, and suddenly, he had a ball of energy hurdled into his arms. Oliver immediately wrapped his arms around the small girl and inhaled her scent. She smelt heavenly, like mint and vanilla. He decided right then that it was his new favorite scent. It was uniquely Felicity._

_Oliver had a small backpack on, and he already knew the first thing he had to do. He reached into his bag, and pulled out the wildflower that he had bought all those years ago._

_He handed it to her, and didn't miss the way her eyes shined with affection._

_"For you", he whispered. Felicity smiled at him, and threw her arms around him. Even though he was only fifteen, and she was only twelve, it felt like home._

_Oliver pulled back from her embrace and studied her face. He carefully cradled her face between his hands before brushing his thumbs down the path in which her tears had been falling the previous day. "Honey, I'm so sorry for your loss"._

_Felicity nodded, her eyes beginning to tear up. Giving him a sad, watery smile, she took his hand in her own. "Can you do me a favor, Oliver"?_

_He nodded because, who was he to deny her of anything?_

_"They buried my mother in the cemetery, but no one could take me to see her. Can you take me"?_

_Oliver nodded, and then kissed the crown of her hair. She was his best friend. Together, they walked out the door of the diner, and hailed a cab to the cemetery. Once they got there, they looked for her mother's grave, and he found out her name was actually Donna Smoak. Good to know. They didn't stop holding hands. With her left hand, however, her fingers were latched around the wildflower._

_As her mother's grave came into view, Oliver watched Felicity's face fall. God, she was so young. No one deserved to be in her position. And what type of an asshole father does that to their daughter? Oliver vowed that one day, he was going to punch the living daylights out of that man. How could he not want Felicity? She was the brightest and most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on._

_Felicity knelt down in front of Donna's grave, and placed the wildflower next to it. She looked back up at him before clarifying, "So my love for her will be forever, just the same as our friendship will be". Oliver smiled, and couldn't help but agree with her. That flower had found it's way home.  After that, they threw dirt on the coffin, and Oliver learned that it was a Jewish custom. He would gladly walk through hell and back for the young girl, so throwing dirt wasn't anything he had a problem with._

_Later, Felicity explained to him that she had no home, because there was no one to pay the bills. Although Oliver was feeling sympathy for the young girl, he couldn't help but be angry. Her mother had been selfish, in killing herself. It was as if though she had forgotten that she had a twelve year old daughter to take care of. Oliver couldn't stay forever, as much as he wanted to. So how was she going to get by without anyone to care for her? He could literally feel he anguish through their special bond. It would be cruel of him to leave now, especially when she desperately needed someone to cling to._

_"Come on", he said. "You can stay at my hotel room, for as long as I'm around"._

_Felicity looked unsure. "No, it's okay", she said, her face faltering. "I don't want to impose", she continued._

_He could sense she was lying._

_"Fe-li-ci-ty, the truth"._

_She sighed, and looked away. "You're going to leave. Just like everyone else does. And I don't want to get close with you, because it'll be too hard for me to handle when you leave", she said, her lip quivering._

_Her bright blue eyes were filled with sadness, and Oliver immediately reached out to cup her face. "Honey, I'm not going anywhere. Sure, I'll have to leave, but I'm going to set up somewhere for you to live, where you can be taken care of. And I'll visit you every two weeks"._

_"Promise?" She asked. He could hear the hope brimming in her voice. "Promise", he answered._

_With that, Felicity bounced on the balls of her feet, and linked her arm through his. "Lead the way, Mr. Queen", Oliver chuckled, before leading her the way to his hotel._

_\-- 6 Hours Later --_

_Oliver had thought that he would be staying by himself, but that was apparently false. There was a sense of security washing over him as he watched the brunette snuggle into the king sized bed that was planted firmly into the middle of the room. The view outside was luscious. It was dark out, and the stars were shining brightly._

_It was interesting to Oliver actually. What was going to happen in the future? How was he going to balance his normal life with visiting Felicity ever so often? Would his parents even allow his use of the jet so much? Tommy was going to get curious if his best friend began sneaking around to Vegas twice a month. Everything was such a mess to be honest, but Oliver couldn’t bring himself to care. He laid down, side by side with Felicity. The small pre teen had ordered in room service, and she had near demanded a carton of mint chip ice cream. It was adorable._

_Now, she was curled up tightly into the crook of his arm, her breathing evening out with the rise and fall of his chest. His hand was lightly stroking the top of her head, and their feet were tangled together._

_If it had been anyone else, Oliver would have felt weird cuddling with them. In fact, many would have thought it was rather perverse of him to be in bed with someone who was three years younger than him. But it wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong. They were literally just sleeping. And Oliver couldn’t fanthom even touching Felicity without her consent. He would never- he was almost sure he would hire someone to beat him up brutally before he did anything like that._

_Her breath was tickling the hairs on his arm. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard her whisper._

_”I love you, ‘Liver”, she said, before yawning and stretching out over him._

_Oliver knew that Felicity deserved someone better than him. Someone who wasn’t such a player, and that could get their shit together. He was, and would never be the right candidate for Felicity. Maybe when she was older, they could try. But until then, he wasn’t going to sexualize her. He couldn’t even if he tried. She was too pure and innocent for him to taint her. But he was a selfish bastard. So he said it anyways._

_“I love you too, Felicity”._

_— — The Next Day — —_

_Oliver held Felicity’s hand tightly in his own as he brought her over to her potential future home. He had pulled a few strings back home, and had gotten Raisa to call up her sister for him. She was more than happy to take the young brunette under her wing, and care for her until she became of age to handle herself. It was a blessing. Oliver had to leave soon, and even though he was going to make it back in time for the Cancun trip, he didn’t want to go. After seeing Felicity, he wanted to take his exams and pass, like he she knew he could. And that’s what he was going to do. During spring break, he was going to study and pass. Make his parents and Felicity proud._

_Oliver wasn’t just going to pass- no - he was going to ace that fucking exam._

_And he did._

_The only thing he remembered was the gleeful smile on Felicity’s face, when he flew back out to Vegas for their bi weekly check up._

_Little did Oliver Queen know though, that was the last time he was going to see or talk to Felicity - mentally or physically - for five years._

_— — End of Flashback — —_

Felicity watched as Oliver steeled his spine and continued working his way up the salmon ladder. It was a holy sight, one that the gods had surely rained down upon her. God, if she thought that Captain America after the injection was hot, she was wrong. Oliver was like a walking torch, hot and bright. And she wouldn’t mind getting burnt.

It was agonizing having both of the Lance sisters down in the Foundry, both constantly reminding her of her lack of relationship with Oliver. She could usually tolerate the younger Lance, but ever since Laurel showed up, she had been grating on Felicity’s last nerves a lot more than usual. But it was amusing to Felicity to know that Laurel had no fucking clue that her sister was back and was vying for the same man’s attention as her. It was downright hysterical in some ways.

Laurel had just click clacked her way down the Foundry stairs, and she rolled her eyes, before meeting Digg’s exhausted stare.

See! She wasn’t the only one who totally thought that Laurel was bitching out.

Laurel turned her head in Felicity’s direction so fast, that she was afraid the lawyer would get whip lash.

”Excuse me?” Laurel thundered out.

Felicity was confused until she saw Diggle attempting to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

She had said that out loud. _Fuck_.

”What do you mean, ‘I’m bitching out’”? Laurel stalked up to Felicity and questioned.

”It means”, Felicity smirked, emphasizing the ‘means’. “It mean’s that you’re clearly upset over something, and you’re choosing to take it out over the Blonde I.T. Girl. May I ask what’s bothering you?” 

“As if you care”, Laurel sneered. 

“Try me”, Felicity said, waving her hand over.

Laurel rolled her eyes before plopping her handbag down on the med table. “Are you stupid? I’m mad because you think Ollie loves you. But you’ve sunken your claws so deep into him that he’s corrupted now”.

Felicity downright laughed at Laurel, who seemed to be raging at the fact that the blonde was amused by her anger. 

“I’m stupid? Sweetheart, I can ruin your life in a few keyboard clicks. I suggest you watch what you say”.

”You don’t have the guts, Smoak. I can tell my father everything”. 

Felicity snorted. “Yeah, I’m so sure that Lance will be happy about you telling him you want the one guy who he hates with passion. And even if you told your dad, he wouldn’t believe you. You have no solid evidence anyways”. 

Laurel smiled smugly at her, before pulling out a camera and recorder from her pocket. “Don’t I?”

Felicity smiled widely at her, before wheeling her chair over to her computers and hacking into the recorder and camera feed. She deleted all the recordings and pictures on the devices before turning back to Laurel, who had a furious look on her face. “You know, you don’t have to be such a bitch. You could have just deleted your own”.

”I know”, Felicity shrugged. “But maybe, having to go speak with all those people to retrieve all that information again will get you to take some time out of the Foundry. God knows it’s been hell around here with you around”.

”Glad to be part of your daily misery”, Laurel snarled. 

“Oh and Laurel? Just remember, I have actual claws. So if you think about saying I have my claws sunk into Oliver, just remember, I can have them sunk into you. And trust me when I say, it will be a lot less pleasurable”.

Felicity flashed the brunette her fangs in a wide smile before dismissing her with a wave of her hand. As Laurel walked back up the Foundry steps, Diggle let out a loud guffaw. “That was brilliant, girl. It was about time someone put Ms. High and Mighty in her place”. 

She cracked her knuckles before looking back up at her pseudo brother. “Just doing my job, Dig”. 

Oliver finally dropped down from the salmon ladder, and pulled out the earbuds from his ears. Diggle and Felicity exchanged shocked looks and then turned to face back to the vigilante.

”What”? He asked frowning. Why did they look so shocked?

”I - nothing - I mean, it’s just surprising”, Felicity sputtered out.

Olivers frown deepened. “What’s surprising”?

”That you listen to music”, Diggle answered. 

He scoffed. “I’m not deaf. Of course I listen to music”.

Felicity and Diggle dropped it, Oliver obviously not sensing how weird it was that he had earbuds. He usually liked to be alert, and earbuds could hinder that ability.

“Diggle, toss me a blood bag. I feel kind of thirsty”. 

“You got it girl”.

Diggle trudged over to the small fridge Felicity insisted that they install, and pulled out an O Positive blood bag. “This your favorite right”? 

Felicity flushed and nodded. And that’s when it hit Oliver. He was O Positive. Fuck. What a turn on. She liked his blood.

He watched as Diggle tossed her a blood bag, and just when he didn’t think the blonde could surprise him anymore, she totally did. Instead of catching it with her hands, her fangs elongated and she swiped up the bag when it was in midair in one bite. Instantly, her fangs pierced through and she began to suck.

Oliver wanted to emit the low moan that was threatening to escape him, but he couldn’t. Not with Diggle there. Seeing Felicity give into her more primal side was sexy as hell. And you’d be an idiot to think otherwise.

Maybe you just needed to have a wider perspective. Some people would get freaked out or even disgusted by a vampire. At some point, he had felt the same way because of what had happened with his friends on Lian Yu. But after the feeding with Felicity, it was different. He recognized it as a way of survival, the same way that someone would cook chicken to eat. A vampire didn’t have to kill its victim, but more than often they did just because. Felicity wasn’t like that. She had morals. 

Oliver’s lust filled eyes were enraptured to no end with how Felicity’s seemed to be rolling back at the taste of the blood. 

“Felicity”? He asked.

Her eyes shot open and her eyebrows raised up in question at him, her fangs still latched onto the blood bag.

”Doesn’t blood make you stronger if it’s directly from the vein”? 

Felicity froze at that, and stopped sucking on her bag. 

“I mean - hypothetically yeah”. 

Oliver held out his wrist for her before saying, “Do it. Bite me”.

Felicity stared at him with hesitancy. He couldn’t blame her. He had been an ass the last time. But he wasn’t going to he like that again. “Oliver, I don’t think I should. And if I wanted someone to tap a vein for me, I would ask John".

Diggle knew that Felicity would never use him for his blood, but even so, he was always an option for his surrogate sister if she needed him. The older man could sense the tension rising between his two team mates, and decided to let them deal with their shit on their own. 

Slowly, he slinked out of the Foundry, the two supernatural creatures too caught up in their own sexualized bubble to realize.

"Felicity, its not going to be like last time. I swear. It was never my intention to hurt you. I know I did some dumbass things but I'm doing better. You're _it_ for me. Whether you know it or not.

Felicity bit back a gasp. She knew how hard it was for Oliver to come clean about how he really felt. And she appreciated him making the effort. Felicity inched forward and hesitantly checked out his arm. "I don't like arms. I think the sweetest source would be your neck or that place on your upper thigh".

Oliver raised an eyebrow at that. "How would you know that"? He growled possessively. 

"I mean - because - well.... obviously, when you're feeling pleasure, it mostly hits your lower area", she started out, clearly struggling to explain. Her face was turning a bright red, considering she was (not so) subtly indicating an orgasm. "And as you know, that's where - HEY!" Felicity scolded. 

She looked at Oliver, to see him laughing, his whole body rumbling. "You know what I mean! Stop doing that". He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, and while Felicity was embarrassed, she didn't regret it. That's because there was a twinkle in his eye that she saw once in a blue moon.

Felicity noticed that Oliver has a complex guilt system. Even if things aren't his fault, he still finds a loophole that will _make_ it his fault. And it bothers her to no end. Oliver is a good man, occasionally questionable morals, but a good man nonetheless. He always puts everyone else's need above his own, which is a beautiful trait. Oliver gives more than he gets. And the fact of it is, he doesn't get a lot. While he may have grown up in a wealthy family line, he still didn't have people cheering him on along the way. Tommy, might have been one aspect of his life that wasn't totally fucked up. Thea was good, up until Oliver had gotten stranded away and spiraled into drugs and booze. Moira and Robert, while they were good parents, didn't always put Oliver's needs first. They wanted to him to have a good career and a spot within the family company. But they never asked him what _he_ personally wanted. Laurel was always ready for the next step of her life, with or without Oliver in it. But she never understood that even though she was ready, he might not have been. And all in all, Oliver's life had been influenced by peer pressure and ultimatums. And that was not healthy.

Oliver was making amends for what Ollie did. He was now the CEO of Queen Consolidated, he was dealing with a vicious she-witch (Laurel), and he was feeling guilty for how he had behaved like a dick until his five years away had knocked some common sense into him. 

And so, it was beautiful to see his eyes shining in a way she barely ever got to.

"Felicity, wherever you want to bite, go ahead. I certainly won't stop you".

Nodding, Felicity began to lightly pat him down. And then she blushed because _pat him down?_

_God damn it, brain!_

She took his wrist and lightly licked the patch of skin over his vein, and a shudder went through him. Startled, she took a step back. "Sorry - I just - you smell really good. I didn't mean to-".

But Oliver was already shaking his head. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against him, ever single one of his edgy curves fitting into her soft planes. 

"Oliver", she gasped.

He stared deep into her eyes, which were flashing yellow in arousal. Slowly, he stepped into her, his body curving around her. 

But

She just wasn't ready yet. She still wasn't one-hundred percent with Oliver. Sure, their banter was the same but she couldn't handle that level of intimacy yet.

Felicity stepped out of his hold, and noticed his eyes flash with hurt.

"I'm sorry. I have to go", she stuttered out. Confusion filled his face before he said, "Felicity! Wait! I'm sorry".

But she was already dashing up the Foundry stairs. _Not yet._

_\-- ><\-- --><\-- --<\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--_

Tommy sat in the VIP section of Verdant, nursing his scotch on the rocks as he listened to Felicity talk.

"Tommy, I'm such a fuck up. I was supposed to draw blood from him and then I panicked and ran away".

He looked up inquisitively at her. "Not really, Smoaky. Listening to the whole thing, it sounds like Ollie was trying to make a move on you, and you just weren't ready. That's understandable considering everything that's happened recently".

"I just don't trust myself around him. I don't want to let my life be influenced just because I have a small crush on a hunk like Oliver. I don't want a man to control my actions".

Tommy snorted loudly at that. "Girl, I don't think you can be controlled. You're like a crazy little fire cracker. Unattainable and uncontrollable, but beautiful".

Felicity smiled slyly at him. "Are you speaking from experience, Mr. Merlyn?"

He winked at her playfully. "I think I would know. I've been trying for months to take you out on a date, and sadly, you've rejected me each and every time", he said, thankful that the atmosphere had lightened. 

"Trust me, if I wasn't half in love with your best friend, I would definitely take you up on that offer". Tommy went silent for a few seconds, realizing that Felicity hadn't acknowledged that she had said she was in love with Oliver. Interesting. He might as well bring it up for blackmail later. 

"Are you saying I'm second dibs, Ms. Smoak"? 

Felicity laughed. “That’s exactly what I’m saying”.

“How about this”? He prompted.

She let out a humming sound, indicating for him to continue. “Tomorrow, I’ll take the day off from work, and I’ll stick around with you at QC, so things won’t be too awkward around the two of you”. 

Felicity bit her lip. “Are you sure? You don’t have to”. He smiled at her, one that showed his perfect pearly whites. “What are second choices for”? 

— — The Next Day — — 

Felicity and Tommy walked into QC the next day, looking like the perfect power couple. They were both dressed immaculately and pristinely. Felicity was wearing a fire red dress with only one shoulder strap. The bottom of the gown flared out slightly below her knees, and it flaunted all of her curves. To top it off, she wore a pair of black heels and on her lips, a deep red lipstick. She didn’t know why she had dressed the way she had. Maybe it was just the need to be someone who she really wasn’t. Sexy clothes and platinum heels weren’t always Felicity’s style, so it was good to take a break sometimes from what she normally wore. Tommy, on the other hand looked like someone straight out of a model magazine. His hair wasn’t gelled, and it stuck up in a “we just had sex” hair kind of way. He was modeling a tailored black suit with a black tie, his shiny dress shoes accompanying the look. They both looked stunning. It seemed pretty stupid when all they were really going to do was sit at Felicity's desk all day and take emails.

When they walked into Felicity's office, Oliver's jaw dropped. There was a coffee waiting on her desk, along with a chocolate muffin. Just the way she liked it.

Once he saw Tommy on her arm though, his stance straightened and his gaze hardened. 

“Tommy. What are you doing here”? He questioned.

Tommy wrapped his arm around Felicity and pulled her into the crook of his arm and she smiled up at him. 

He wasn’t by any means there to make Oliver jealous and it wasn’t really their fault if he was. He should be able to accept their friendship. 

The way his jaw clenched though, told them he did not. 

“I came to support my girl”, he said confidently.

Oliver opened up his mouth to argue, both thought better of it before stalling off to his office, ignoring his two friends. 

\-- -- 3 Hours Later -- --

Felicity's eye twitched, and her muscles clenched involuntarily. She loved Tommy, she really did, but there was only so much a girl could take. From the moment he had pulled up a chair next to her at the Executive's desk, he had been eating. It had been 2 hours and 54 minutes with 38 seconds and counting, and he was still eating. How was he so muscular? She would never know. He was currently munching on some homemade spring roll, which was strange all things considered. She had taken a bite and it tasted better than takeout. Not to mention, Oliver had been holed up in his office all day, taking phone calls. And if Tommy didn't stop making loud and obnoxious crunching sounds with the shell of his spring roll, she was either going to pour milk down his shirt or tug out her eyelashes. As he took another bite, Felicity threw down her red pen in defeat and began massaging her temples. 

Was this karma? What had she done to deserve this special brand of torture?

"You okay, Smoaky?" Tommy asked through licking his fingers.

She smiled at him, her jaws set in a tight line. "Yeah, I just have to go get some.. more coffee". He gave her a thumbs up before returning back to the spread of food in front of him.

Just as she was about to walk away however, Oliver's voice echoed through the P.A. system. 

"Ms. Smoak, our meeting is in ten minutes. Would you please go to the break room and make us both cups of coffee"?

Felicity gritted her teeth and turned around to look at him through the glass walls of his office. He gave her a cheery smile before waving her off. She snarled at him, her fangs coming out to play, and he just smiled.

Quickly, she entered the break room, and made herself a cup of coffee, three packs of sugar added. She contemplated making one for Oliver, but he knew her rule. Sometimes, he annoyed the crap out of her on purpose. So instead, she broke the valve off the coffee machine and tore out the dispenser. With her coffee in one hand, and the broken pieces of machinery in the other, she stalked back to the office. Tommy - who was currently munching on a bag of popcorn - choked when he saw her, and piece of kernel flying down his throat after seeing her. "Damn, Smoaky. I told you that you’re a firecracker”,he wheezed out.

Ignoring him, she marched into Oliver's office and plopped down the dispenser and valve onto his desk, all while giving him the fakest smile. "Enjoy your coffee, Mr. Queen", she said sweetly. 

His eyes darkened when they fell on the slit running up her thigh. Oliver grabbed her coffee cup before taking a sip that turned out to look very hot.

How did he make everything look smoldering and sexy?

Licking her lips, her eyes honed in his neck. She would love to bite him there. As if sensing her thoughts, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her office and into the boardroom. "Come on. I can't be alone with you or else I'm going to push you up against the wall and devour you", he said huskily. Felicity gasped at the bluntness of his words, and she could feel her spine coiling. She was getting wet, she could feel it. And she had of course, went commando today of all days because the dress hadn't allowed any undergarments. Fuck.

If he kept this up, her arousal was going to be dripping down her thighs.

When they entered the boardroom, the board members along with Ray Palmer and Isabel were getting ready to present. Oliver sat down and tugged Felicity into the seat next to him. He had to give a speech but he wasn't sure how he was going to focus with his blonde I.T. girl there.

Ray started off the meeting by talking about why QC and PT should merge in order to join forces with his Nanotechnology division and the Applied Sciences Division. Oliver barely heard what the other man said though, because all he could see was Felicity trying to subtly rub her thighs together. And his wolf senses heightened everything. He could smell her arousal. Her nails were gripping onto the sides of her chair as she tried to keep herself calm. 

Oliver attempted picking her tablet off her lap in order to distract himself but that made it even worse. His fingers accidentally trailed up the smooth skin peeking out from the slit and Felicity moaned. Not too loud, but loud enough that he could hear her.

His fingers froze and he felt his cock spring up in his suit pants. 

Fuck. Now was not the time to be sporting an erection, especially when there was a board meeting in progress. And he had to speak within the next ten minutes. 

Felicity was literally shaking and she dropped her pen. Just as she was reaching down to get it, he moved and her elbow brushed against his length. There wasn’t even that much contact but Oliver nearly saw stars. Felicity squeaked in horror before clamping her hand down on her mouth. “Oliver! I’m so sorry”. 

He nodded, knowing that if he looked at her, he wouldn’t be able to keep himself in control. Oliver’s phone buzzed and he looked down.

_Tommy_

He loved Tommy like the man was his own brother, but he was iffy on his whole friendship with Felicity. The way they acted together sometimes really got on his nerves. They were always play flirting or sending innuendos back and forth. 

Looking down, he scoffed when he saw the texts.

 

**_Tommy: Damn bro, u look like you need a quick lay_ **

**_Oliver: shut the fuck up_ **

**_Tommy: you and Felicity seem to be having fun_ **

**_Oliver: I would be flipping you off right now if I could see you_ **

**_Tommy: I don’t man. It actually seems like maybe Felicity needs to flip you off. If you know what I mean? ;)_ **

**_Oliver: I’m ten seconds away from getting my head of security to remove you from the premises_ **

**_Tommy: awww dont be a big baby. And you can’t. Have you cleared it with the missus?_ **

**_Oliver: I’m turning off my phone now_ **

Oliversighed. Tommy could be annoying, but thankfully, that conversation had killed his boner. That was definitely a blessing. He looked over at Felicity, whose face was still flushed but she had stopped fidgeting.

They really needed to have a talk. When Isabel called him up to speak however, Felicity screamed. Her whole face turned pale and her body was trembling. And not in the good way. She looked honest to god terrified.

Diggle rushed into the boardroom with Tommy on his tail and they both looked at Felicity. “Oliver, man what’s happening?” Asked Diggle. 

Oliver stared at him, completely loss until Tommy laid a hand on his shoulder. “Come on. We need to get Smoak out of here”.

Oliver nodded in agreement. What the fuck had that hybrid done to her?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I wonder what’s happening with Felicity? I hope you guys like the Tommy-Felicity dynamic because personally, I’ve always wanted to see their friendship on screen. Anyways, happy reading :)  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Felicity and Oliver are reunited after five years. The team continues the search for the hybrid and Felicity is more worried about the demon haunting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is mad late y’all. I’m so sorry. The truth is, I had exams all week and my graduation was yesterday so I have been pretty busy. But I’m done, and my classes end in a few days. I just wanna warn y’all that it will be a little longer until present day Felicity and Oliver get together because let’s be real, who doesn’t love angst?

Everything was moving too fast for Felicity. There were people rushing around her and panicked faces filling her peripheral vision. But couldn't they notice? The sky behind them wasn't blue anymore. It was a dark gray, and there were thunderclouds decorating the depressing sky. In fact, the rain condensing from the clouds weren't even transparent like they were supposed to be. It was black. The rain wasn't right.

When she looked back up, she didn't see Oliver's face. She didn't see his striking blue eyes or his powerful business suit. She saw a face but the eyes were black. There were shadows swallowing his face and he was smiling eerily at her. He didn't even look like Oliver, actually. He looked like that fucking demon that had been screwing her life up.

Demon - Oliver held his hand out to her and she shook her head at him - it, almost cracking her neck. Felicity stood up and began backing away from him before she bumped into another solid figure. Diggle.

She nearly cried in relief, until he turned into Demon - Diggle.

Felicity gasped and began to run as he too, held out his hand to her. She tried running into the executive elevator on that floor but the actual face that had been haunting her dreams stepped out. She had an almost devilish smirk on her face as she held her hand out. Her nails were gnarly and Felicity took a step back, before the demon's laser sharp eyes honed in on the spot behind her. With a quick tilt of her head, there was a hole forming behind her and she fell through.

She screamed all the way down, and it seemed like it was an eternal fall until she jerked up from the chains that were bounding her wrists to the jagged formations of a cavern all around her. Felicity was engulfed into a thick layer of black smoke and all around, no matter where she turned, the demon was there.

 _"Don't worry, my dear. You're the perfect person. You've died and come back to life. And you're two monsters bred into one. Death is a part of your daily life. You will be a perfect hostess for the spirit. You just need to set yourself free.”_ the demon hissed.

Felicity looked up at it, and gasped. The chains felt like they were stretching her apart, pulling at her body from every angle. There were flames erupting all around her and there was no opening for the cavern that she had fallen through.

"What do you mean?" Felicity cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The demon smiled at her before tipping the blonde's chin up. She flinched at the touch, it was cold, like ice. _"Look around you. You are going to wield a power like no other. You will control the demons and spirits and devils. Don't let this responsibility frighten you. It was written in the books. It is your destiny"_ the demon told her.

"All I see is chaos and destruction" she screamed back.

" _You will be able to control everything and anything here. Everything to your heart’s content. This is a chance most do not get. Use it well”._

And then everything went dark. 

— — Reality — —

Felicity was screaming. Why? She looked around and evened out her breathing. Inhaling a deep breath, she stopped screaming and took in her surroundings. Oliver and Diggle were sitting next to her, worried expressions etched onto their faces. Another look past them told her she was on the med table in the Foundry. 

But hadn’t they been in the boardroom? Her head was aching and she rubbed her eyes at the light glaring into her pupils. 

“Felicity! What happened?” Asked Oliver. 

She looked up at Diggle, like she was expecting him to explain everything to Oliver. He raised a curious eyebrow at him, before a dawning look overtook his face. She had only mentioned the demon to him once. And he remembered. He could tell by the look on her face.

God bless John Diggle

"The demon", he whispered.

"Yeah", she whispered back. 

Oliver looked back and forth between them exchanging silent looks like it was a tennis match before he lightly pounded his fist on the med table. "What demon? What's going on"?

Diggle looked back to Felicity. "You didn't tell him?"

She shook her head at him and gave him an incredulous look. “Why would I? After everything?”

“Can someone tell me what’s happening?” Oliver fumed. 

Felicity hesitantly tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear before sheepishly looking at him. “Yeah so, after I died and came back to life, I started seeing this thing. I don’t know what or who it is. But it always wears black and it looks like a woman. And only I see her. She’s never had a conversation with me until today” she explained. 

“What did she say?” Diggle inquired. 

“She said that it was my destiny to be the hostess body. And that one day I would control the spirits and demons. That it was my power to control and use”.

Oliver stood up and began pacing while his fingers began rubbing against one another like he did when he was antsy. He looked at her and his face was twisted with pain. “And you didn’t think to tell me this?” Oliver asked angrily.

Felicity glared at him. “Would you have cared? The last I checked, you hated me and what I was. So why would I tell you?”

”You could have been in danger, Felicity! What if something had happened to you, and I hadn’t been able to stop it because you didn’t tell me?”

She put her hands on her hips in a defiant stance. “News flash, Oliver! How would you have killed her? Only I can see her”. 

Oliver opened his mouth to argue but Diggle intercepted. “How many times have you seen her since you died?”

She shrugged, fiddling with gold ring she was wearing. “About four or five times”. 

Diggle sat back and nodded. “Don’t worry. We’re going to help you get through this”. She smiled gratefully at him before turning back to Oliver. 

He reached over and grabbed her smaller hand in his own. “We got your back”, he murmured. Felicity squeezed his hand in return before turning back to face Diggle. "You know, there's a good chance that the hybrid that kidnapped and changed me would have used his own blood to turn me", she said thoughtfully. 

"I can call Lyla to take a sample of your blood so we can run it and see if any foreign chemicals or blood are running through your streams. It would make sense" Diggle said.

Oliver looked up at the older man with firm eyes and let out a declared "No".

"Why not"? Felicity asked.

"Because. I trust Lyla. But there's a good chance that if Lyla gets involved, Waller will find out too. And I do not trust Amanda Waller for anything. I would most definitely not trust her around Felicity. She would use her as a bargaining chip for both of us, because she knows how important you are to us. Not to mention, if she found out you were a hybrid, she would either do one of two things. First, she would either get the scientist are her team to dissect you to figure out how you work or, she would use you as her secret weapon. You would be like her right hand, someone she could always rely on to have an in, or to make the final kill. And under no circumstance, would I allow that to happen" Oliver explained.

Felicity stared wide eye at him. It was probably the most Oliver had said in one period of time since he had returned from the island. And it actually made her heart skip a few beats. Oliver genuinely cared about her, which was surprising. He was putting her above the mission. That was something he had only done with Gorgeous - Laurel.

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

Oliver punched the dummy that sat in the corner of the Foundry. He was really so frustrated over Felicity not telling him that she had been seeing a fucking demon. And while he couldn't do anything about it personally, he knew other people who could. He would have to make a phone call to John Constantine very soon.

What really hurt Oliver though, was the fact that Felicity didn't trust him to tell him what was wrong. That had never happened before. Ever. Sometimes he had to pry the truth from her, but it was often a game they played. She would urge a truth out of him, and in return, she would share something about her time at M.I.T. or a childhood memory. It was a back and forth thing they did, and seeing that Felicity hadn't been able to tell him a big secret of her present day life saddened Oliver. 

Had this been happening when he had made a total ass of himself?

Before he could contemplate further, Felicity walked in, her usual ponytail not in sight. Her hair was dressed down in waves, and it looked shorter. It. looked good.

"Haircut?" Oliver asked.

She nodded shyly before gesturing to the training dummies. "Can I train with you"?

He hoped the surprise didn't show on his face, but he shook his head and motioned her over to him. "I hear that Diggle taught you Straight Strike. And that you broke his nose".

"It was kind of hard not to notice.  He is wearing a bandage on his nose", she muttered.

Oliver smiled tentatively at her, still unsure where they were in the stages of their friendship. Or relationship. Hell, he didn't even know if they had any relationship.

"For now, I'm going to teach you some defensive moves. In case anyone has you in a position where there arms are around your neck, I want you to be able to free yourself. When someone's arms have you in a choke hold, I don't want you to focus on the fact that you're being choked. The fact of it is, when their arms are holding something, that means they are vulnerable. Use that to your advantage. You can stomp down on their feet, as that can easily be a hinder to their ability to walk. Use the crux of your elbow and ram it into his neck, as that will almost immediately get your attacker to drop their hold on you". Felicity nodded in understanding and cracked her fingers.

"Okay, now try it on me", Oliver said.

Carefully, he placed his hands on her neck, but didn't squeeze. Felicity took a deep breath and maneuvered herself so that her back was pressed against his front. She felt him tense behind her before he took a step forward and pressed himself into her, his hard planes molding into her soft curves. Felicity closed her eyes in favor of letting out a moan. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

She should be hating Oliver but she didn't, and in return she hated herself for that. But the fact of it was that her body was always going to have an arousing reaction to him. It did beg the question; Was she ready for him emotionally as she was physically?

"Felicity", Oliver breathed into her ear.

 _Right_.

Steadily, Felicity rammed her foot down onto Oliver's and twisted her body so that her elbow was aligned with Oliver's throat. She quickly slammed back and her the impact of her bones hitting his flesh. Instantly, his hands dropped and he staggered back, a bruise already forming on his adam's apple. Felicity took a step back away from him as well, glad that they were no longer in physical contact. If another minute had passed, she would have probably mounted him and took him right there on the mats. When she saw the bruise on his neck however, Felicity looked at him in horror.

"Oliver! I'm so sorry. I'm officially dangerous to train with", she said rushing over.

He smiled at her, nothing but genuine. I probably deserved that for everything that I put you through recently".  Felicity frowned and reached out for him. "But I shouldn't have hurt you".

"I'm a werewolf, Felicity. I'll heal faster than you could imagine". Felicity nodded before swaying slightly on the balls of her feet.

It was awkward. 

She and Oliver stood there staring back and forth at each other, both sharing uncomfortable smiles. And then it assaulted Felicity. 

She nearly toppled over and if Oliver hadn't been there, then she probably would have. She could feel herself blacking out. 

_\-- -- 8 Years Ago -- --_

_Felicity was holed up in her bedroom - as she normally was these days. If you asked any of her friends, she had become a lot more distant in the five years that Oliver had failed to communicate with her. The blonde 17 year old was as bright as ever, and had just received a full scholarship to M.I.T. She was taking AP classes there and with the amount of extra curricular she was participating in, she should have enough credits to graduate by the time she was 19. And that was totally okay with her. So what? It didn't matter that she would be missing part of the college experience. It wasn't like she had anyone to share it with. So why did it matter?_

_All that was left for her in high school, was prom and graduation. And she wasn't even planning to go to prom - which was tonight. Her friends were more of the party - type than she was, and they wouldn't have any fun with her dragging them behind. And so, while her friends were out partying and drinking alcohol spiked punch, she was studying the classes she would be taking in M.I.T. It was never too early to get a head start._

_"Miss. Felicity. There is a young gentleman here for you", Rita said with a twinkle in her eye. Rita was Raisa's sister, and she was eternally grateful for the older woman taking her in when she had no one else to turn to._

_"Who is it, Rita?" Felicity asked. Rita just smiled widely at her, before gesturing for the blonde to follow her._

_Frowning, Felicity crept down the stairs, praying to god she wasn't going to see the terrifying face of that lacrosse player that had stalked her. When Rita revealed who was behind the door however, she felt her heart drop down to the floor. Her heart sped up, not in fear but in uncertainty. Sure, she hadn't seen the man in five years but there was no mistaking who it was._

_"Oliver?" Felicity questioned incredulously. There was no way he was here. Why show up now? After five whole years. He seemed mature and older. There was the same flecks of blue in his eyes, but his body seemed more... just more. His jawline was chiseled and he now had facial hair. His stubble was to die for and his lean posture was an indication of how fit his body was. Speaking of his body, he was dressed to the nines._

_Oliver was wearing a black suit with a tie, with matching dress pants and shiny shoes. His collar was tucked and he held a rose - a fake one - in his hand._

_"Hi", he said._

_It took all of Felicity's willpower to not start bawling her eyes out right on his perfectly tailored suit. Because it was him. The only one who was worth anything now. The only one who really knew her. But he had been gone. For five fucking years._

_Rita ushered him in before glancing at Felicity. "I'll leave you two to talk"._

_Felicity nodded, still kind of dumbfounded. Without saying anything, she motioned for Oliver to follow her to her room._

_When she closed the door, she sat on the bed, and looked at him expectantly. "Where have you been, Oliver?" she whispered. "It's been five years. You broke your promise"._

_Oliver's face fell before he dropped down on the bed next to her, taking her small hand into his own. "I know, honey" the term of endearment falling off his lips just like it used to when they were younger. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't talk to you. I was stranded on a desert island for five years"._

_Felicity's eyes widened comically at him. "What?" she sputtered. "But you should still be able to talk to me mentally"._

_He shook his head sadly at her. "I couldn't. The things that I endured while I was there... I didn't want you to see the darkness I was facing"._

_"But, Oliver! I could have told someone you were alive. We could have gotten you home", she cried._

_"I know. But I needed those five years away. It made me grow up". Felicity sniffled and threw her arms around him. It had been too long._

_Oliver wrapped her in his embrace and inhaled her scent deeply. She smelt like cinnamon and lavender, and it was comforting._

_“What are you doing here though? And why are you dressed so professionally?” She teased. Oliver gave her a soft smile. Holding out the rose, he said “For you. Would you be my date to the prom?”_

_Felicity’s heart stuttered and her insides were turning to goo. From the very minute Oliver had returned, he had wooed her. She should practically feel her insides turning into mush. And as much as she wouldn’t mind having Oliver on her arm as her prom date, she didn’t need to be there with him. She would honestly be okay with just staying in her room with him and watching a movie until they fell asleep. They had a lot to catch up on, because it had been five years. Five torturously long years._

_“But, Oliver. I would prefer for us to catch up on what’s been happening for the past five years. Prom isn’t important to me”._

_”Prom is a ride of passage” he said soothingly. “Don’t put your life on hold because I’m back. There will be plenty of time afterwards for us to talk. I promise”._

_Felicity nodded her head in return but she couldn’t help but think that the last time he had made a promise, it was broken in a months time. But instead of voicing her fears, she put on a face and told him brightly, “I have to go get ready”. Grabbing the rose out of hand, she skipped up._

_Oliver nodded shyly at her and gestured for her to go._

_— ><— —><— —><— —><— —><—_

_When Felicity came back down, Oliver’s jaw nearly hit the floor. She was wrapped in a black gown, one that reached just below her knees. There was a deep plunging that highlighted her cleavage and there was a sheer strip of cloth around her waist. Encasing her feet were sky high nude heels, that contrasted nicely with her dress. Her hair was flowing along her shoulders and had unruly curls in them, but it made her look all the more beautiful. There was a black clutch in her hand, no doubt holding her phone. And her makeup was flawless, as she had pulled off a near perfect smokey eye and she was wearing an enticing red that really caught his eye.  She was breathtaking._

_”So, how do I look?” She asked meekly. “Normally I don’t go for the sheer and sexy - or trying to be - look, but I decided to be bold today. It’s not really my style and I can’t really pull it off like the other girls can but I think that -“_

_“Felicity you look stunning” Oliver cut her off. “Absolutely breathtaking. I told you when we were younger that you were prettiest. Nothing has changed except for the fact that I know more synonyms to describe you. Beautiful. Or alluring. Or ravishing...” he breathed in her ear._

_Felicity shivered as a spike of heat rocketed through her body, filling her up to the brim. She look at Oliver, and knew that she was blushing._

_“Pictures?” Rita interrupted their eye sex. They nodded, both unsure whether or not they should be glad that something had interrupted them or disappointed that the moment was over._

_Oliver pulled Felicity into his side and tucked her into his chest, his arm wrapping around the small of her back. And that’s when he felt it. There was nothing there except for smooth supple skin. Oliver could barely keep a straight face for the picture. When Felicity walked in front of him, he was so close to moaning. The dress was completely backless up until reached the little dimple that hung above her ass. And she wore it well._

_Arms linked, they walked outside and into the limo that Oliver had requested for them. There was a clear sexual charge swirling around in the air between them, and they both knew that with one move, things would change. While there had always been feelings for one another when they were younger, this new tension was very young. It had blossomed as the two had grown older._

_When the limo came to a stop at Felicty’s school, Oliver stepped out and held his hand out for her to take. As he took in the kids in the school, he wanted to smirk. They were all pointing at the limo in awe. Only the best for his girl._

_Felicity placed her palm in his and raised herself up gracefully from the limo. Her heels made her almost as tall as him. They didn’t know it, but they looked like the perfect power couple. When everyone got a look at her, there was a chorus of surprised gasps. He could hear the girls whispering her name and the boys wolf whistling. Felicity smiled shyly, but didn’t back down from the crowd. If anything, she held her head up higher and without looking back, they walked in hand in hand._

_Once they got inside, it was sweltering. There was bodies on the dance floor, and it smelled like sweat and sex. For a high school prom, it seemed a lot more like a club. Felicity gripped his hand tightly. Oliver reached into his suit pocket and pulled a flask from the inside. Subtly, he handed it to Felicity._

_”Sometimes we all need a little liquid courage”. Felicity laughed and swatted his hand away._

_”Oliver, it’s Vegas. Without a doubt, alcohol has been prepared for this event”._

_”But this is the good stuff. Just try a sip for me” he pleaded._

_Felicity sighed and held her hand out for the flask. Smirking, Oliver motioned for her to drink. She took a large swig and brought the bottle back down to chest level. When she did, her eye was doing a weird twitch and her face was twisted in a disgusted way._

_Stifling a laugh, he plucked the flask from her stuttering palm and put it back in his pocket._

_“Good?” He asked amused._

_”Strong”, she muttered back, her lips still puckered from the taste. “Are you going to tell me what it was?” She asked._

_”Come with me to Starling City, and I’ll show you”, he said._

_“Was that an invitation to your palace, Mr. Queen?” She teased._

_Oliver rolled his eyes. “Back again with the royalty puns?” He asked dryly._

_Felicity giggled before whispering, “I would be honored to stay at your humble home, kind sir”. Oliver smiled at her, his relief uncontrollable.  It would have definitely been awkward if she had said no. And it would be a good time to introduce her to Thea and his parents. And tell them he was alive. But that was besides the point. After all, he had known her for almost as long as he had known Tommy and Laurel._

_Just then, a brunette slinked up to the pair and place her hand on Oliver’s arm. He wasn’t sure who tensed first; him or Felicity._

_“Hello, handsome”, the brunette shamelessly flirted with him. Gritting his teeth, he gave her a fake smile before saying, “Hi”._

_He could literally sense Felicity bristling in annoyance. Not only that, but he could feel it surging through their bond._

_“How about we ditch this place and have some fun”? She asked seductively. Or at least she tried to. To Oliver, the batting of her eye lashes just made it seem like she had something stuck on the pupil of her eye and her nails were like claws digging into his arm._

_“I think I’ll pass” Oliver attempted to say politely._

_“Oh come on” she urged. “She -“ she said indicating her thumb torwards Felicity, “- looks like a bore. You need a girl who can give you a good time”._

_“You don’t even hold a candle to what Felicity is to me. So you can stop trying”, he said firmly._

_Felicity pulled him out of the brunettes grasp and held his hand possesivly. He could see the colors of red swirling around in their bond, and Oliver had to smirk. His girl was a genius and could take this other girl anyday._

“ _I suggest you take your hands off of my man unless you want me to use my hands to delete your identity online. Because believe me when I say I will do it”, she challenged._

_The brunette sneered at her. “I didn’t know that blondes had brains”._

_“And I didn’t know that brunettes didn’t, but after meeting you, I can clearly see I was wrong. Oh well, even geniuses make mistakes sometimes”, she said over sweetly. A waiter passed them and Felicity plucked a flute of champange off and sipped it, her eyes never leaving the snarky bitch in front of them. The girl glared Felicity down before turning back to Oliver. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a napkin and a pen._

_Quickly, she wrote down her name and number and handed it to him. “If you ever need a change of... scenery, you know who to call”, she said._

_Oliver smiled at her before ripping the napkin in front of her and dropping it to the ground._

_Felicity flashed the brunette a bright smile before pulling Oliver to the dance floor. The beat was slow and seductive and without saying anything, she began to dance. She swayed her hips in time with the rhythm and her the moisture running down the column of her neck was literally begging to me licked off by Oliver. Closing her eyes, she let herself get lost in the music, and blocked out the rest of her surroundings, save for Oliver. When she opened her eyes again, Oliver was licking his lips and his eyes had darkened noticeably. And it may have been her imagination, or a play of light, but she was sure that his eyes had flashed yellow. In a flash, Oliver was behind her, his front pressed up against her back. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him onto her and his hands began to smoothly run down the course of her rib cage down to her hips. He placed one leg between her own and together, they rocked to the music. At one point, Felicity did a little shimmy into him and she could have sworn that she heard him gasp. And her theory only solidified when she felt his member start to grow hard and poke into her back._

_Instantly, Felicity grinded back into him again and this time, he moaned loudly._

_“Felicity... are you trying to kill me?” He whispered in her ear. Turning to face him, she pulled him close by the lapels of his suit jacket. “It would be a happy way to go”, she said._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist, pulling her flush to him. They locked eyes with one another, their breaths mingling together._

_When she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, Oliver’s eyes slammed shut and he dragged her away from the dance floor and outside. Without even saying anything, he pulled her into the limo besides him._

_“Felicity... you just - I can’t wait anymore. I need to know what it’s like to feel you, to have your skin touching against mine. I need to know what it feels like to be inside of you”, he said breathily. Felicity gasped at the bluntness of his statement before locking their hands together in a vise like grip. “You can, Oliver. You can touch my skin, and feel me”._

_She leaned forward him and brushed their foreheads together, both of their eyes closed. Their noses were bumping lightly like an eskimo kiss and then, Oliver went the full way and brushed his lips to hers._

_Felicity couldn’t describe it any other way but heavenly. His lips were like little pillow mountains - and damn he was a good kisser._

_Oliver chuckled away from the kiss. “No one has ever described my lips as pillow mountains.. but whatever works for you”._

_Blushing furiously, Felicity groaned and covered her face._

_Oliver hesitantly took her hands in his own and pulled them away from her and leaned in again to meet her. Felicity met him half way, and thus began a heated makeout session. What started off as a slow and gentle kiss turned into wild and passionate. Oliver traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, silently asking for permission to enter. With no hesitation, Felicity opened her mouth and in snuck his tongue. The kiss was bruising, with a whole mess of teeth. Felicity pulled on his bottom lips rawly with her teeth before soothing it over with her tongue. Insistently, Oliver cupped her face in his palms and kept their lips together. He could feel his lips getting swollen, in the best way. Felicity began to tug his dress shirt out of his pants and undo the belt buckle. Shucking her purse into the corner of the limo, she turned back to him and helped him get rid of his shit jacket. While she did that, Oliver traced the column of her neck with his teeth, lightly sucking and nipping all over. His scruff scraped her neck in a delicious way, and she could feel the heat building up in her core. There was no doubt that she was literally soaked right now, in the same sense that he was rock hard, and ready to go. Felicity tugged on the zip at the side of her dress before Oliver grasped her hands in his own._

_“Not yet”, he moaned hoarsely. “The first time we make love together, I’m going to worship your body. I’m going to take my time to learn it and memorize what pushes you over the edge. And it has to be special. You know why? Because you’re special. You’re not just a quick fuck in the back of a car. You’re mine to cherish and hold onto and I’m not going to mess that up because I couldn’t keep it in my pants”. Felicity nodded, slightly breathless with her cheeks flushed._

_”Can we still makeout though?” She asked timidly, wringing her fingers together._

_Oliver let out a full hearted laugh before smiling at her. “Sweetheart, you don’t ever have to ask. You’re more than welcome to kiss me whenever you like. My lips are under your claim now”._

_Felicity let out a full blown grin before pecking him lightly on the lips and snuggling deeply into the crook of his arm._

_Tonight was going to be fun._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. There ya go. Yeah I left it on a slight cliffhanger but that’s okay. I just wanna warn y’all that the next chapter will contain smut. Not the whole thing, but a good amount of it. So if it’s not your cup of tea, then feel happy to skip. I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter. And sorry it was so short. I was just trying to update for y’all without making it too late. And then you guys will find out why Felicity fainted in real life as well. Anyways. Happy reading :):)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks are continued. Oliver and Felicity have some conversations about their potential relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tommy. I saw this theory on instagram that since the whole list in the first season began with Malcolm Merlyn and Robert Queen, it would only make sense for it to end the same way - with a Merlyn (Tommy) and a Queen (Oliver). So idkkk.  
> THERE IS SMUT SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT - skip the first flashback scene.

_— Continuation of Flashback —_

_Oliver and Felicity arrived back at the small housing that the blonde lived in. Together, they made their way to the front porch and as Felicity was digging through her clutch for her house keys, Oliver pushed himself into her and began tracking kisses on her neck. There was no doubt that Felicity was going to have a hickey in the morning, but she didn’t care. In fact, if things did continue the way they were, she was going to lose her virginity to none other than her childhood best friend._

_As she fumbled with the key, Oliver smirked into the side of her neck. “Something wrong?” He asked smugly._

_“More like someone distracting” she muttered underneath her breath. Carefully, she inserted her key until she heard a satisfying click and then turned. The couple tumbled into the house, vaguely realizing that Rita had left for the night. When Felicity had been younger, the older woman had stayed over every night, making sure that the young girl left in her care didn’t do anything reckless. She had been having nightmares, ranging from her father leaving, to her mother committing suicide, and then a full 360 to Oliver leaving. But as the blonde had grown older, Rita had learned that Felicity liked her space, and thus invested in her own home. It was very convinient, especially for the times ahead._

_Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand and pulled her up the stairs behind her, shoving him into the room before closing the door. As soon as the lock clicked, Oliver had her caged between his arms and the door. His arms were on either side of her bed, his hips pushing into hers so she could feel everything - and she means, everything. He skimms his nose down her jawline before pressing light kisses there and whispering, “You’re beautiful”. Felicity moaned, a wanton feeling spreading through her bones and igniting the already burning flame inside of her. Wounding her arms around his neck, she began to play with the short strands of hair. Slowly, she brought her lips up to his and closed the remaining distance between them. Oliver ran his tongue across the seam of her lips, their kisses intense but not forceful. It just felt so... right. Carefully, he ran his hand up her thigh before pulling it up so it could wrap around his waist. “Oliver!” Felicity gasped, the new friction of her core being rubbed against his leg surprising her. Oliver pulled her up and took her away from the door. He made his way to her bed before laying her down gently. Without doing anything, he just took her in. Her eyes were glazed over and her lips were swollen. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess but it didn’t matter to him. She had never looked so pure in her life. She was sprawled out for him, and it was the best feeling._

_Felicity’s chest was heaving and Oliver was just staring down at her, his eyes occasionally flashing from his normal eye color to yellow. While she was a little concerned about that, she trusted him. He would tell her when he was ready. Not being able to take it anymore, she reached up to pulled the shirt apart, the buttons of the shirt flying in all directions. If it was even possible, his eyes turned considerably darker. “Oops”, she blushed. “Eager, are we, Ms. Smoak?” He growled. Felicity smiled at him and that’s when she saw it. And gasped. His whole torso was littered in scars. There was a blade mark right about his left pectorial and a bullet wound adorning his right arm. There was also a set of Chinese characters tattooed on one side of his abdomen. Oliver jerked back from her, sadness overtaking his face at the expression claiming hers. “Oliver, what happened?” She cried. He just remained silent, his lips pinched and his knuckles gripping the bed sheets so hard that they were turning white. “There weren’t many nice people on the island. I’m sorry. They’re hard to look at sometimes”, he said shamefully. Reaching for his dress shirt, he began to tug it back on. However, Felicity reached out and pulled on the ends of the sleeves and away from him. “Don’t hide from me” she whispered softly. “I don’t care what your body looks like, although let me tell you that I love your body. Seriously! I love your stubble and your beautiful triceps are to die for. And I bet you that I could get myself off just by rubbing myself all over your washboard abs. That looks like a delicious idea”, she said licking her lips. After staring at his ripped six pack for a few more seconds, she turned back to look him in the eye. “No matter what you look like, you’re still my best friend. You’re still the same man. Nothing is going to change that”, she said caressing his face lightly. Oliver leaned into her palm before opening his eyes at her, his pupils a dazzling yellow._

_“Why do your eyes change color?” She asked curiously. “I’ll show you some other time”, he said. Smiling brilliantly after her speech, he shucked off his shirt and threw it into the corner of her room. Felicity sat up and pushed him lightly on the side of his abs. Getting the message, Oliver rolled over so he was laying on his stomach. Felicity hovered over him and began lightly pressing kisses to his back, starting with the tattoo on the top of his left shoulder. Sucking in a breath and her light ministrations and relaxed into her touch. Felicity traveled down the course of his back before poking him again. Grumbling, Oliver rolled over and instantly smiled when he saw Felicity’s gleeful expression peeking out at him._

_“You’re overdressed”, he said. “Why don’t you do something about it then?” She asked coyly._

_Practically pouncing at her, Oliver made a beeline for the zipper on the back of her dress. Dragging it off as smoothly as one can when they’ve been pining after the same girl for nearly a whole decade, Oliver started to pepper kisses down the curve of her spine. Helping her step out of the dress fully, Oliver groaned when he saw she had gone commando underneath. “Are you trying to kill me?” He growled._

_“The dress didn’t call for it”, she smirked._

_Oliver pushed down his pants, bringing his boxers down with it and Felicity’s smirk was replaced with a fabulous jaw drop, her tongue unconsciously peeking out the wet her lips._

_“Wow!” Felicity blurted. “Are they usually that... extravagant?” She struggled to find the right word. Oliver’s ego jumped a few notches at that._

_“I don’t know, sweetheart. A lot of people say that I’ve been a very filling. But you can tell me”, he gloated._

_Felicity blushed at the implications of his words. “It’s my first time. So I may be inexperienced. And I may not be good”, she muttered shyly._

_Oliver’s expression softened. “It doesn’t matter if you’re good in bed or not. All that matters is that it’s with you. But if you’re as good as your kissing, you should be fine”, he teased._

_Eliminating the distance between them, Oliver pulled her down onto the comforter underneath him, and tried not to put too much weight on her. He wanted her first time to be special. Grabbing his wallet from his pants, he pulled out a condom and wrapped it around his length._

_Felicity eyed him cautiously. “Will you fit”? She wondered aloud. Oliver huffed out a laugh. “I’ll do my best”._

_Oliver began to lave her neck with kisses and love bites while moving his hand down her waist to rub at her oversensitive clit. Rubbing furiously, Felicity moaned and began to chant his name repeaditly. Using his other hand, he guided the tip of his cock into her folds and through her entrance. As he began to push in, Felicity’s hand that was resting on his back began to clench._

_“I’m so sorry, honey”, he whispered. His breath was tickling her face and wisps of her hair were moving._

_She squeezed his hand encouragely as a sign for him to continue. The more Oliver pushed through, the more that the pain evolved into pleasure. Soon enough, he was seated fully inside of her. She could feel him everywhere. He was huge and her walls were clenching continuously around him, getting used to having something there. “Are you okay”? He whispered, his voice tender. Felicity nodded and rocked her hips, helping him slide out just the slightest before plunging herself forward and back onto his length. The moaned in unison, and she pressed a kiss to his collarbone._

_As gently as he could, Oliver began to thrust, pulling out of her and then pushing back in. Their cries of pleasure echoed through out the room and Felicity could feel the heat radiating off his body envelope her like a blanket. His cock was being gripped at by her walls, and it sucked him back in every time he tried leaving._

_A coil of pleasure was forming in his lower spine. He could feel it building with each thrust. Felicity’s moans were getting louder so Oliver reached down, one hand tangled with hers and the other brushing across her swollen netherlips. She was wet and pulsing and she felt so damn good. “Come for me, sweetheart”, he said breathily. Felicity cried out as her orgasm overtook her, her wet heat drowning his cock. At her orgasm, he came undone and thick squirts of his release filled up the condom, warm and sticky. Rolling back over, he saw the sweat glistening over her. “Good?” He questioned._

_Felicity turned to face him, a wide grin splitting across her cheeks. “How soon can we do that again?” She asked, a twinkle in her eye._

_Oliver brought her hand to his lips, lightly kissing it. “You’re going to be sore, and as much as I’m going to appreciate your insatiableness in the future, now is not the time. You’re going to have to heal up”, he said soothingly. She pouted, her swollen lips jutting out in protest. Leaning in to give her a quick kiss, Oliver smiled at her. “Sleep, sweetheart”, he told her. He got up to quickly dispose of the condom, and came back with a rag. He wiped between her legs, with a smile. After care was very important after all. Hopping back into bed, he settled down with a serene look on his face when Felicity snuggled into his chest, her hair brushing lightly against his face. If he had to die, this was the way he wanted to go. He was still smiling when sleep overtook him._

_— The Next Day —_

_When Oliver woke up, something - or someone - was grinding back into him. He and Felicity had forgone clothes the night before. His cock was already rock hard and he knew - he just knew that it was Felicity. He didn’t even have to open his eyes. He knew that ass swell anywhere. Despite him telling her that they should have taken a small break from the sex, it hadn’t stopped him from eating her out nearly two hours after Round 1. And it hadn’t stopped her nearly an hour after that when she had woken him up with her swollen lips around his length, her bright blue eyes staring innocently back up at him._

_When he opened his eyes however, he was surprised. Felicity wasn’t even intentionally being a minx. She was dreaming about him. But the fact that she felt the same type of pull to him that she did when she was awake was equally arousing as if she had intentionally done it. She was moaning his name in her sleep. Oliver began to kiss her face all over in a way to wake her up. When her eyes fluttered open, she stared at him before a bright blush overtook her features._

_“You’re a little minx, you know that?” He asked her. “What did I do”? She asked, with real innocence. And she actually didn’t know._

_Groaning, Oliver flopped back down on his back. “You’re so freaking adorable” he told her. Felicity began to smile but then she stopped midway._

_“Oliver, what’s the time?” She asked frantically. Checking his phone, he said “7:30”. Dismay filled her eyes as she looked at him. “I have to be at class in half an hour. I have to go shower and grab coffee!” She exclaimed._

_“Hey”, he said. “Take a deep breath. You’re a straight A student. You’re going to be okay if you’re late to one class. Take a shower, and I’ll grab coffee for you. We can continue our little love fest later”, he said calmly._

_“Thanks”, she said kissing his cheek._

_Running into her bathroom that was connected into her room, she heard Oliver call after her. “DON’T FORGET TO COVER THAT HICKEY ON YOUR NECK” he hollored after her._

_Laughing when he heard her groan, Oliver began to get dressed. He couldn’t wait to continue this relationship with Felicity._

_— End of Flashback —_

Felicity sat up, the all too familiar feeling of the med table bracing her back. Why was she fainting so much these days?

Oliver popped up in front of her, concern sprawled across his face and that’s when it hit Felicity. 

“Oliver. Did we know each other when we were younger?” She asked.

He frowned at her, confusion flitting across his handsome features. “You have dreams too?” He asked.

Felicity glared at him before lightly smacking his chest. "Ow", he grumbled. 

"Oliver! Didn't you think that it's weird that you knew what I looked like when I was younger without ever seeing an actual picture of me? Did you know that it's scientifically proven that your mind can't make up someone's face during a dream?"

"Well I know that now", he said cheekily. "Oliver, this is not funny", she scolded.

"Even our wolf selves are practically ying yangs. We can talk telepathically and now we're having memories of one another that we don't even remember doing? That's pretty alarming to me!", Felicity said frantically.

Oliver shrugged, clearly unbothered. "We're soulmates. That's just how things are. But I am confused on why we don't remember anything. That usually doesn't happen".

"Soulmates?" Felicity sputtered. "You want to explain that sentence?"

“Didn’t I tell you this before?” He asked frowning.

“Yeah, but I thought you were just saying that generally. Why didn’t you talk to me about it later?”

Oliver stared her down uncomfortably. “When I slept with Sara and you saw, I felt something shatter in my soul. It was like a rubber band that had been linking us broke. I can’t talk to you mentally anymore”.

”Really?” She asked frowning. “I just assumed that because we hadn’t been trying to transmit to each other, that’s why we weren’t talking”.

He shook his head, “Soulmates can feel one another’s emotions. Sometimes, you can look into your partner’s emotional center and based on the color there, you can tell what they’re feeling. You can also unintentionally read each other’s thoughts. When we were younger, we didn’t really do that. We used to communicate a lot telepathically. And we could see each other as well”.

Felicity gaped at him, a blush rising in her face. “What was the most recent memory you have of us?” She demanded. 

“Maybe about a decade ago?” He said, his ears turning a startling shade of red.

”Be really specific” she insisted. She poked her finger into his broad chest and began to invade his personal space. Now, Oliver wasn’t scared of Felicity per - say. But the 5 foot, five inch blonde could be intimidating when she tried and got all up in his face. 

“Eight years”, he stuttered out. 

“And was it - was it the night of my prom?”

”If your prom was really unsupervised and had that brunette hitting on me, then yeah. It was the night of your prom” he said, his ears still red. 

“Hold the phone”, Felicity deadpanned. “Are you telling me that we had sex? That you stuck your thing in mine? That you parked your car in my lot? That we jumped right into first base and hit a home run right after?”

Oliver winced at her choice of wording. Because although _Ollie_  had been a bit of a douche and he didn’t even remember what had properly transpired between him and Felicity, he was sure that she hadn’t been a random hook up then. Because if she had meant anything similar to the way she did now, he would have treated her with the utmost respect. He would have catered to her every need and desire. He would have made her feel like no other - he would treat her like a Queen. His Queen, no doubt about it. 

“I don’t remember what happened - and that’s a bit alarming, but I can assure you that you were not just a one night stand to me. I saw our friendship from when we were kids. It’s not like that. With you, it would never be like that” he said, his voice deep. Felicity blinked, her pupils flashing yellow before turning back to their normal shade of blue. 

Triumph roared inside of him, like a lion preening. Her stance might have showed that she was trying to firm but her eyes told a totally different story. 

Feeling bolder, Oliver stepped closer to her and look down at her. He was right in her space and his chest was touching hers. He could feel her heaving breasts brushing against him and he had to suppress a groan. Her lips opened slightly, before his eyes darted down to her lips. Electricity charged around them, encasing them in their own sexually filled bubble.

But the moment was interrupted by Felicity placing her hand on his strong biceps in a silent way telling him to stop. 

“As much as I want this to go forward-“ she started biting her lip. “- I think we need to find out the full story. What we were when we were younger. And why we have no recollection”, she said wisely. 

Oliver nodded in agreement but made no move to step back from her. Instead, he used his thumb to swipe her lip out from under teeth.

He could literally pinpoint the exact time when her breath had hitched. It was the perks of being a werewolf he guessed. But the thought struck him. 

“Felicity”, he started uncertainly. 

“Hmmm?” She mumbled. She seemed out of focus and was staring directly at him, but her eyes were glazed over. 

“We should make a pack” he said. 

“Hmmm, I agree” she said breathily. “We should absolutely hop in the sack together”.

And at that, Oliver’s uncertainty flew out the window. He didn’t know whether he was amused or aroused at this point - maybe it was both. His girl was fucking adorable. 

“I said start a pack. Not hop in the sack”, he huffed out in laughter. Almost immediately, her smile began to fade and a blush began to creep up into her skin. 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” She exclaimed, mortification filling in her features. “Well actually -“ she paused. “That’s exactly what I meant. But I didn’t mean to say it aloud. Obviously”, she explained, complete with her hand gestures. Felicity face palmed and looked at him, her eyes widening. “Did I just sexualize the vigililante and the CEO of a Fortune 500 company in front of said vigilante and CEO”? She asked. 

“Felicity, don’t worry. I’d be happy to jump in the sack with you” Oliver said, winking in the most dirty fashion. 

Without looking back, he walked away to the bathroom - probably to take a shower. 

Felicity couldn’t help but stare at him as he went, his muscles clenching with every step paired alongside his unintentional flexing. It was heaven and hell. Heaven because - how could you not love that delicious view? And hell because - he was so close, yet she shouldn’t jump him and claim him. She could practically imagine the water riveting down the planes of his perfectly sculptured abs, his triceps flaunting in a sexy and steamy way that only the shower - or rigorous sex - could make it. God, she had never been more jealous of shower water until now. 

_What the fuck? Chill yourself._

Felicity leaned against a pillar to catch her breath. She hadn’t even done anything that was considered excersise and this man had her panting. Before she headed home, she couldn't help but think that it was very unfair that she had once had sex with Oliver Queen but never knew about it till now. 

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

_\-- -- 8 Years Ago -- --_

_Oliver woke up that morning with an armful of blonde hair fidgeting. He couldn't help but smile down at her, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Today was the second day he had woken up with Felicity, and he had never been happier in his entire life. Last night, they hadn't had sex - but rather just talked and made out a little until one of them fell asleep - in this case, Felicity. Her final year of high school was coming to an end. She was going to be graduating as valedictorian next week, and Oliver was going to be there applauding for his girl. Then, they agreed they would have a serious talk about their relationship, as well as what he endured when he was stranded for five years. After that, he had secretly cleared her schedule and bought two plane tickets to Starling City. It was time for her to meet his friends and family. And it was time for everyone to know that he was indeed alive. It was going to thrust them both into the spotlight, but he believed they could brave it. The media was going to have a field day with Oliver - the heir of a multi - billion dollar company returning from the dead, and with a partner on his arm._

_His mother was for sure going to be appalled. She was going to lash out at Felicity in a way only a protective mother could. Not to mention, there was going to be a lot of questions about where he had been, if his father was also alive, and where he had met Felicity. Thea was not the same as she had been when he had "died". Of course, it was to be expected. Two out of the three most important male role models in her life had disappeared. He was grateful that Tommy was still around though. Last he had seen Thea, she had been getting high at parties she probably shouldn't have been attending._

_Sighing, he turned his train of thought back to Felicity. Seeing as though she was pretending to be asleep, he smiled widely and just pushed aside his problems and concerns. He leaned down and began to nuzzle his stubble into the corner of her neck. He could feel her vibrating with laughter, her whole body shaking as she squirmed. She was so cute. Carefully, he pulled his hand away from their interlocked fingers and began to mercilessly tickle the sides of her rib cage, which he had found was her soft spot. Laughter pealed out of her and her eyes were a dazzling blue. Happiness shone up at him when he saw her, a major difference from the time he had seen her when she was only a pre - teen._

_"Good morning" he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning, indeed", she said licking her lips while eyeing his naked torso._

_"I swear, you're insatiable. I think you're only with me because of my body" Oliver teased._

_"No one would blame me if I was" Felicity said, her voice coming out deeper than intended. Laughing, he picked her up and took her all the way into the bathroom, ignoring her shrieks of fake protest. She totally loved it when he did that. He quickly shed them both of their clothes and then deposited her into the tub, taking his place behind her. They bathed in warm water for a while, lazily soaking each other. There was stolen kisses and heated glances, but Oliver was a gentleman. He wasn't going to push her with his neanderthal ways. At least not today._

_All that was left to do was pack a bag of her things without her noticing._

_\-- -- End of Flashback -- --_

She didn't know why - or how for that matter, but when she woke up, there was a mess of fur everywhere. And she wasn't even at home where she almost positive she had went after that hot and heated workout session with Oliver. 

She was in the Foundry, and she was in wolf form. Curled around her was Oliver, who was also in wolf form. She could feel her inner wold purring at being so close to him.

Her senses were tingling, and she knew someone was nearby because her ears perked up in their tell tale ways. When she scanned the Foundry, she almost had a mini heart attack on the spot. There was an audience clearly waiting for them to wake up. Roy, Diggle, Tommy, and Laurel were all there, leaning against her computer station. Roy and Tommy were the more gleeful of the four, amused expressions lighting up their faces in a way that could only be described as mischievous. Diggle had a pretty neutral look on his face, kind of like he was contemplating something. Laurel however, was what really got Felicity into alert mode. She was glaring at the pair of wolves, and her face was a bright red. Huffing lightly, Felicity nudged a still sleeping Oliver with her paw. When he didn't move she repeated the action twice more until she huffed again in annoyance. Moving out from under him, she trotted around him so that she could see his face. Licking her coarse tongue across his face, his eyes immediately popped open. The fur coating his face was full of slobber and Felicity barked out something that sounded suspiciously like laughter. 

Felicity could hear Tommy muffling his laughter into Roy's shoulder, and there was no doubt in her mind that if she had been in human form, she would be shooting laser beams into him. Oliver let out a small howl and turned around to look at Felicity. There was confusion there but he stopped short when he saw his team members staring down at them. 

Laurel threw her hands up, her heels click clacking as she made her way over to the two wolves. "Ollie! I don't get this. Why do you even like her?"

Felicity growled lightly at the lawyer, but just moved to nuzzle Oliver lightly in his side. Tommy guffawed before surveying the room. "I think the real important question here is - why did you guys have to be in wolf form to get down and do the dirty?"

Roy was full out laughing at this point and even Diggle had cracked a smile. Laurel was ignoring everything they were saying, and reached out to pat Oliver. Much to Felicity's delight and amusement, he snapped at her, baring his powerful jaw in her direction. Felicity's eyes danced with joy and she skittered off to go find robes for them. 

When she had gotten clothes, she tugged on Oliver and together, they changed and went back out. First, Oliver addressed Laurel. "How many times, Laurel? You need to learn how to respect Felicity. Or you can walk away from this and I will never let you back in". The Foundry went deadly silent for a few seconds before Roy whistled lowly. 

Before Laurel could respond however, Felicity's computers beeped. She quickly ran over to check it out. A video popped up on her screen. When she clicked on it, she sucked in a deep breath.

in the video, her and Oliver were being tested in a lab.

And the date was from 8 years ago. Exactly a week after her dream. The week she was supposed to go to Starling City with Oliver.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter. Next chapter, there will definitely be more answers than questions. There's going to be a new aspect on Tommy and Felicity's relationship that's going to make you go 'what the frick'. ANYWAYS. HAPPY READING. and that reminds me, I wanna do a one shots for Oliver and felicity. So when I start, y'all can leave suggestions in the comments and I'll try to do them :)


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver could feel his heart drop when he and Felicity watched how they had been experimented on. There were scientist - the typical creepy ones with the huge goggles and hazmat suits- prodding him and Felicity’s unconscious forms. 

There was a machine on their heads and they were currently cutting his I.T girl’s stomach open. He felt Felicity tense beside him. What the fuck were they doing to them?

One scientist came in and waved his hand torwards the others. Instantaneously, they all dropped the different pieces of equipment they were using, save for the one doing surgery on Felicity and another who was by the control panel of the machines on their heads. A button was clicked and the whole room went dark. 

He barely even registered that the rest of the team had slunk up behind them. When the lights turned back on - which was about a full half an hour later - the wound in Felicity’s abdomen had been stitched up, but they had opened another wound in her uterus. The scientist working on her placed something small into a vial. Then they carefully stitched her back up and poured more sedatives into both of their IV drips. The video ended there. 

Felicity sat stotic and unmoving, her face turning paler by the second. “I feel so violated” she whispered clutching onto Oliver's hand.

“Who the fuck were those people? And what did they do to us?” Oliver growled. 

Diggle sat back, a worried look in his eye and his tree trunk arms crossed. “I think the better question is - Who sent you this video? And how did they get a hold of it?”

Felicity’s fingers flew across her keyboard as she tried to track the address that the video was sent from. After following the breadcrumbs she found a location. “I got it!” She cried. 

“Suit up”, Oliver muttered. 

“But Oliver. It’s broad daylight” Roy counterclaimed. 

He thought about it before looking at Diggle. “Can you and Roy go check it out?”

”Gladly. You know we would do anything for you and Felicity” the older man said. 

Together, Roy and Diggle raced out of the Foundry.

Once they had left though, an argument soon formed.

"Wow! A lab rat! And here I thought you couldn't be anymore of a freak" Laurel sneered. Felicity looked away shamefully and hid her face in the monitors of Oliver's (they were really hers but). 

"Then what does that make me?" Oliver's reserved voice filled the small area. "And I'm not just an experiment. On the island, I was a puppet as well. People could control me and my actions with a blink of an eye". Laurel's snarky frown faded away at his words. Blinking rapidly, as if his words had struck a chord in her, she took a small step back and braced her fingers on the med table. 

"You - you're right". Shifting her eyes uncomfortably, she looked at Felicity. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that".

Felicity turned around to answer but before she could, the Foundry door busted open and in poured two women dressed from head to toe in black kevlar. Oliver instinctually reached for his bow and arrow and aimed it at the two intruders. 

"Ollie! It's just me!" the blonde yelled, before pulling back her hood. Sara stood there, with no doubt Nyssa by her side.

She obviously hadn't noticed Laurel yet.

"Diggle filled me in on what happened with the hybrid. Nyssa and I have been working on tracking down the son of a bitch who kidnapped Felicity. He actually doesn't live too far from the outskirts of Starling".

Felicity sat back in her chair, her mind racing a mile a minute. First of all, what the frick? Laurel had just apologized to her. That was practically unheard of. And she sounded almost sincere. She couldn't tell if it was because Oliver had been there or if she had actually meant it. Second, they had a location on the hybrid. Which meant that they could finally start getting some answers. She was a little scared though. Having all of her questions finally being uncovered had seemed like a good thing. But she couldn't help but feel insecure. Being a hybrid herself wasn't something normal in the supernatural world. She was an anomaly in an anomaly. Not even Oliver really knew what to do with her. What if she really was some freak as Laurel had put it? And finally, some Lance drama was about to go down. Sara and Laurel were both after the same guy - which was actually funny because said guy was also the love of her life - and Laurel didn't actually know that Sara was alive. Well.. she did now.

\--

"Sara?" Laurel breathed out. The other blonde's glance immediately snapped to her sister's. You could literally pinpoint the exact moment recognition and panic began to well up in the younger Lance's blue eyes. "Laurel" she whispered. She rushed to give her a hug but before she could wrap her arms around her older sister, Laurel took a step back. "All this time? You were alive and you didn't tell us?" Laurel asked, a heartbroken look on her face. 

Sara clenched her fists, a pained expression flittering across her delicate features. “I couldn’t. It was for your own safety and for mom and dad’s too”. 

“Was it also for our safety when you jumped on a yacht with my boyfriend? Speaking of, you two knew?” She yelled angrily at Oliver and Felicity. 

“It wasn’t our secret to tell, Laurel” Felicity said. 

“Bullshit” she snapped. “This is my sister. I had a right to know. I’m surprised you two haven’t been screwing” she laughed sarcastically. 

Sara and Oliver exchanged guilty glances at one another and Felicity’s face immediately turned bitter. 

Noticing the genius’ fallen expression, she let out another angry laugh. “ _Wow!_ Good to know that some things haven’t really changed”. 

Laurel charged out of the Foundry and up the stairs to find Tommy nursing the bar. 

“Tommy! Hit me with your strongest drink” Laurel ordered. 

“That would be straight vodka” he said. 

Gesturing wildly with her hands, Tommy began to pour her drinks. 

— Two Hours Later — 

Laurel was slurring at the still empty bar, save for Tommy. Her hair was disheveled and her face was red from her intake of alcohol. She knew that deep down, getting herself so drunk wasn’t a healthy way to face her problems, but in her inerberated state, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Everyone expected her to be the perfect and prissy Lance, but even she was allowed to have bad days. And on a normal day, she would have been happy to see her long lost sister. But it just didn’t feel good today - especially since she hadn’t cared enough to tell her she was alive. 

Tommy came over to her and nudged her leg lightly. “Hey. You don’t look so good. Let me take you home” he offered. 

She giggled drunkinly and raised her hands up to him. “Was that a proposition? Were you trying to get me in your bed?” 

Tommy smiled sadly at her before picking her up bridal style. “If only it was that simple”. 

Too drowsy to make sense of his words, Laurel snuggled into his embrace and let him drive her home. Once they got to her apartment, he deposited her into her bed, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’ll leave you a painkiller and some water here before I go. You’re going to need it for that headache you’re going to have”. 

“You’re the sweetest, Merlyn” Laurel said. She nestled deeper into her pillow before grabbing his hand. “Why can’t everyone be like you?” 

Tommy chuckled. “Tell me these words when you’re sober, Lance”. 

Smiling serenely at him, she drifted off to a deep sleep, away from the problems of her sister and vigilantism. 

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— 

Felicity looked from Oliver to Sara, then a full 180 to Nyssa. Sara and Nyssa seemed to be silently communicating, a certain fire in the demon’s daughter that Felicity couldn’t quite put her finger on. With one final frown at Nyssa, Sara turned to look at Felicity apologetically. 

“I know that you found me and Oliver that night at the Foundry. And I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. There’s nothing happening between Ollie and I. There never has been. Our relationship is more or less physical attraction and war stories”. 

Nyssa frowned before looking at Oliver in disdain. “I don’t understand why women of such great mentality take this man to be your lover” she scoffed. “I see no physical traits that would be attracting and his personality is no better. Maybe it’s his stamina” she mused. Felicity blushed a bright shade of pink and Oliver cleared his throat uncomfortably.

 

“We can talk about my stamina another day. For now, we need the intel you have on our hybrid”. 

“He used to be a part of ARGUS and was in Amanda Waller’s suicide squad. However, he went rogue and had help from the inside remove the implant that was practically a ticking time bomb. He was last seen in Starling one week ago”. 

“Do you know who he is”? Felicity asked. 

Sara shook her head. “Waller is keeping it under wraps. The file she has on him is highly classified and none of our hackers could break the encryption. We were hoping that you could do it” Sara explained. 

Felicity nodded in understanding before taking the copy of the file that Sara had created. “I’ll get right on this”.

Meanwhile, Nyssa was observing the still present cracks in the Foundry floors. 

“Why are there cracks in your floor”? She mused. “Roy is supernatural and he did it. But we don’t know what he is”.

”Did he scream?” Inquired the demon’s daughter.

Nodding, Oliver took a look back at Felicity. She was in her zone, her fingers tapping away furiously at the keys. Her lip was caught between her teeth and her glasses were sliding down her nose. She was adorable.

”Roy is a banshee” Sara broke him out of his gazing. When he turned to look at her, she had a mischievous smile on her face.

”A banshee? Banshees haven’t been in Starling since before we were stranded”.

”It’s rare but it happens” Sara said shrugging.

Running a hand down his face, Oliver sighed.

”I think Felicity and I are going to need to teach him how to use his powers”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short but the truth is, I’m not in my home country so I barely have WiFi. And by the time i add more to this chapter, I’m not going to have any wifi at all. and I don’t wanna keep y’all waiting. So here ya go. I probably won’t be posting until a few days after next week


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more flashbacks - Oliver and Felicity talk about their relationship and move a small step forward.

_~ 8 Years Ago ~_

_Oliver slowly opened his eyes - adjusting to the bright light being shined into his face. He was squinting and his vision was a little blurry, but there was no mistaking it. It wasn’t natural light._

_No sun_

_No moon_

_No stars_

_The white light poking at his pupils switched off and in front of the black spots that were hiding beneath his eyelid, was a man wearing a mask - a gas mask._

_Normally, Oliver would have been alert and would have already jumped up and began to take his defensive stance. But something wasn’t right._

_He wouldn’t - no couldn’t - move. Or he could. But his movements were sluggish and slow and his sight was disoriented._

_Oliver could hear the clanging of bells in his ears along with the muffled whispers of the people around him. His subconscious was tingling and a word - and not just any word, a name - was on the tip of his tongue. But it just wouldn’t roll off like it was supposed to._

_He knew that it was important. The last memory he had was that beautiful bliss he had embraced with the blonde - Felicity! That was the name._

_But where was she? Oliver blinked, his lids seeming to be in slow motion versus everything around him. He mentally scolded himself._

_What did he think this was? A fucking science fiction movie? Noooo - get the hell up Oliver - run, move, go!_

_He began to pull himself up from the surprisingly comfortable bed he was laying on but he couldn’t even move his legs or arms. They were annoyingly strapped down to the comforter and then the doctor pushed him back down, a forceful pressure that was shoved into him._

_Winded, he gasped and began to slur. “Felicity....” he struggled for breath. “Where is she?” He demanded - or attempted demanding. It was a little hard to be intimidating when you were drugged out of your mind and locked down._

_”Ms. Smoak has just received treatment. She is currently resting in the suite you share”._

_Frowning, Oliver shut his eyes. “We don’t... we don’t share a suite. STOP LYING TO ME” he snapped._

_“Mr. Queen, don’t make us restrain you. Trust me when I say it’s not going to be pretty. Let me explain” the man in the mask said. His breath was puffing and fogging up the inside of his mask, making it look more eerie._

_Mustering the most deadly glare he could manage, Olive gave a barely perceptible nod to him, indicating for him to continue._

_“You and Ms. Smoak have been in hibernation for three and a half weeks. It would make sense that you don’t remember sharing any sort of home with her. And that’s because you didn’t. We plucked you off the grid before Ms. Smoak’s graduation” he said, a smidgen of pride highlighting the deep tones of his voice._

_In that instant, Oliver was already very close to snapping the doctor’s neck. Aside from the fact that this man and whoever he was working for had kidnapped him and Felicity, they took away a milestone from her life. He felt deep sympathy for Felicity, and anger torwards the doctor wash over him. Felicity had most definitely endured a more harsh childhood than many, and Oliver knew firsthand that she had worked hard for her place at M.I.T._

_He may not have been there for long after she was orphaned, but it hadn’t been by choice. It wasn’t his fault that he had been stranded on Lian Yu. Not completely anyways. But that was a tale for another day._

_And so, Felicity had worked hard to become valedictorian and to achieve the placement she had. Not to mention that in this day and age, sexisim was prowling the country. Felicity had overstepped each of the gender based obstacles thrown her way. It wasn’t everyday that someone who lost both of their parents graduated from high school at the top of her class, riding on a full scholarship to a prestigious technology school. Because couldn't they have taken them away after Felicity was allowed to stand proudly on stage and give her speech with that beautiful smile she had?_

_The doctor’s previous words struck him. “What do you mean treatments?” Oliver all but growled._

_Vivid pictures of Felicity being poked and prodded with needles and other equipment began to take shape in his mind. He was seeing red._

_“I swear to god, if you put her through any type of pain, I will break your fingers - and everyone’s who had something to do with her pain” Oliver threatened. His weak body didn’t have much strength but he was trying._

_The man in the mask didn’t have any reaction torwards his menacing words. “Mr. Queen, in about two minutes, I will be unstrapping you from this chair. If you make any attempt to harm anyone in this facility, you will be put down” the doctor said, his monotone starting to freak Oliver out._

_Ignoring the clear threat, he gritted out “And where is this facility exactly?”_

_”Don’t be dense, Mr. Queen. You and I both know the importance of a classified location”._

_“Why did you even take us?” He asked._

_“Yourself and Ms. Smoak share a special bond that we would like to see develop and grow. It could change the world. I’m afraid that’s all I can give you for today. Please cooperate with us. We will be taking you back to your room now. Ms. Smoak is already resting”._

_Two guards that had been standing watch at the door came forward and unstrapped him. Now, if it had just been him, he would have already killed the three men. But he was banking on saving Felicity as well. He wasn’t leaving without her._

_The guards led Oliver down a stark white hallway, with twists and turns that was practically designed to make you get lost. He could barely keep track of where they were taking him, his drugged state not helping. All of the survival skills he had picked up on Lian Yu was useless at this very moment._

_The two men flanking him were inhuman. Their muscles were big enough to rival his own - which not to brag, had gotten pretty impressive since his five years away. Their necks was pulsing with purple and blue veins._

_They were dressed from head to toe in white armor, the kevlar thicker than he had ever seen it._

_Ugh - this was going to be a pain. How was he supposed to punch them and actually hurt them if they were protected on every front? The chances of him overpowering the two hunks next to him were slim._

_Thing One and Thing Two - thank you Dr. Seuss - as Oliver had so creatively named them, led him to an elevator. They pressed the star button and instantly, the elevator shot up._

_The ride was intense. Thing One and Thing Two hadn’t moved a muscle the whole time, but were both watching him. Oliver was very close to attacking his captors. They were creeping him the fuck out. But before he could act, the elevator opened up and then they were marching to a just as stark white door. Thing One blocker Oliver’s view while Thing Two typed the key code to suite in._

_Oliver mapped out the number of keys presssed. It was a six digit code. Slade has taught him a trick on the island. You could easily tell what numbers had been pressed by the different sounds each number made. It had been life saving in more than one situation on Lian Yu. However, it seems that today was the day for bad luck. All the keys sounded exactly the same. Which was just another obstacle to rip through when he and Felicity finally came up with a plan to get out of this lab._

_The door to the suite slid open in what could only be described in an advanced technology fashion - and being isolated for years from technology had done a number on his ability to understand and interpret the new high class devices he came into contact with. He was sure that Felicity could manage however, as she was a graduate from M.I.T._

_Gradually, Oliver could feel his panic spiking the closer they got to Felicity. He wasn’t sure if she could or would accept the newfound darkness inside of him. What if she wasn’t ready to see such horrors? What if she was repelled by him and stopped liking him? And while he wanted to make sure she was safe and unscathed, he also wanted to distance himself from her in the furthest possible way. He wasn’t sure if he was even able to open himself up to her so intimately._

_A million strands of information and feelings were running through Oliver’s head but when he saw Felicity, his heart stopped. He barely registered that Thing One and Thing Two had left their general area. Felicity was sprawled out on a king sized bed with a plush duvet, her small frame sunken into the soft bed. She was literally glowing, her golden hair shiny and wavy. Her skin had taken on a aura and it was vibrant in the clean physique of the room. Felicity’s lips were plump and free of makeup - which went for her whole face. She was completely natural, and the only thing she had on her was a plain white dress that reached just a little above her knees, not too revealing, but enough to take interest. Not that Felicity was ever someone he was just interested in. From the very beginning, he had been fully invested in her, her beautiful blue eyes capturing his whenever she blinked in an adorably owlish way at him through her glasses. He was certain that if you looked up the word ‘perfect’, her picture would most definitely come up next to it._

_She was sleeping, her upturned lips making her features look at peace. He slowly walked torwards her. While he didn’t want to wake her up, the more pressing issue was the fact that they had been kidnapped. Gently, he kissed her brow and it wrinkled slightly at the newly applied pressure. “Felicity, sweetheart. I need you to wake up” he said. Felicity just smiled and turned her body to face him, before inhaling deeply, no doubt taking in his scent. He smiled - glad she couldn’t see how sappy he could be. But only for her._

_He traced his forefinger over her lip before moving up to her nose. Tapping lightly, he whispered in her ear. “Honey, there are pancakes waiting for you. And coffee”. Oliver knew that her waking up was a done deal with the promise of food. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and immediately latched onto him. She smiled widely before stretching her arms out to him. “Did you say something about pancakes?”_

_He smiled, giddy despite their current situation. How could he not? She was freaking adorable._

_There was a silence that stretched after that, and Felicity began to pout, still not noticing that she wasn’t at home. “Did you lie to me... about food?” She asked incredulously. Her big owlish eyes were back and they seemed so innocent._

_“Felicity, honey... we’ve been kidnapped”. Her smile faded into a frown and she then looked around her. Sitting up suddenly she clutched the pillow she had been resting her head on to her chest._

_“Where are we?” She breathed. Oliver shook his head. “How long? Do you know?” She asked._

_“Almost four weeks” he replied, quietly gauging her reaction._

_“Holy shit”._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

Roy and Diggle raced through alleyways, desperate to find out who had been experimenting - or find someone who knew - on two of their closest friends. Not even. Felicity and Oliver were family. And if you were on Team Arrow, it was an unspoken rule that you did anything for family.

And maybe that was why Diggle had never judged Moira Queen. Even in her nefarious plan with Malcolm Merlyn to bring the Glades down to ground, she was doing it to protect her children, no matter what they thought of her. And if that wasn’t true commitment, then nothing was. 

When they came to a stop at the location that Felicity had gave to them, dread filled them both. Inside a dumpster was a phone - no doubt a burner. There was no way to trace it.

”Maybe we can still run this back to Felicity and she can scan it for any strings of DNA” Roy suggested. Diggle beamed with pride at the younger man. It was good to see that Roy was pulling at every possible solution the way he and Oliver had taught him. 

“Good idea, Abercrombie” he said. Roy scowled in the slightest but didn’t say anything, already used to the teasing that accompanied his perfect jawline. 

Together, they made their way back to the Foundry. 

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

Felicity, Oliver, Nyssa, and Sara had left before Roy and Diggle had even returned. Nyssa and Sara had gone their own separate way, while Oliver and Felicity made a stop to Big Belly Burger. The truth of it was, they wanted somewhere to talk. Neither of them were really in the mood to eat after seeing the disturbing footage of themselves being operated on without consent. But a booth at Big Belly was comforting nonetheless and it was sort of a save haven and team get together place. So under scrutiny, it wouldn’t appear out of place if Oliver Queen was going to lunch with his Executive Assistaint. And it was left unsaid, but it was somewhere that the two members of Team Arrow had to keep their distance. With all the unresolved sexual tension lingering between them, it was safe to say that they shouldn’t be alone and within the same vicinity for extended periods of time. Because who knew what panty dropping - heavy panting - very... _filling_ excercises could cumulate between the two?

Felicity wanted to give her all and everything into finally allowing herself to be seduced by Oliver. She would love to snuggle up against him in the night, and chase him around while they were in wolf form. But it still didn’t change the fact that Oliver (and Sara) knew how she felt about him. They knew what they were doing - and how she would feel if she had found out. And it wasn’t even to say that they were surprised that Felicity had walked in on them. They knew that she checked the Foundry footage every night. Every single night. So one way or another, she would have found out. Felicity wasn’t used to people caring about her wellbeing. 

Cooper had royally fucked up her self esteem when he had used their relationship and Felicity’s feelings as a way to get to her virus. Not that anyone knew about that - yet. Things had a way of coming out when you least expected it. Her father leaving her at a tender age and her mother taking her own life was a harder blow than anything else. She had trusted them, and she ended up alone. 

It had taken her a while to warm up to the idea of having Team Arrow as her pseudo family. Roy and Diggle were her surrogate brothers. Oliver was something outside of family, but on a more personal level. And she had trusted all of them with how she felt. She may not have advertised on a day to day basis how she felt emotionally about some things, but they knew certain things were unspoken. In this case, Oliver had known how deeply her feelings ran for him, to the very root of that day he had showed up at her I.T. cubicle with that bullet ridden laptop and half assed excuse. Not even half. Maybe like a sixth. Dumbass. 

If Oliver had disrespected her like that, what was to say he wouldn’t do it again? Felicity didn’t think she could handle it if Oliver pushed her away again. Every time he did, it was worst than her not knowing him at all. At least when he had met her, he had given her a half smile and promised her that bottle of wine (which by the way, she still hadn’t gotten). Whenever he decided that they shouldn’t be in a relationship together, he was always cold and distant. 

As they slid into the booth, Oliver tensed up visibly. Felicity gulped because if she knew Oliver as well as she thought she did, then that was the tell tale sign for him about to have a conversation he wasn’t comfortable voicing. But what surprised her was when he took her hand across the table and began to stroke his thumb over her knuckles. Brownie points for him.

”I don’t know what they did to us, or how we we ended up there, but we’re sure as hell going to find out what happened”. Felicity let out a stuttered breath. Obviously he was talking about them being operated on and not having any memory whatsoever. 

“I still don’t get it” she whispered. “I don’t have any blanks in my memory. I remember having my graduation. I remember being put into a foster home when my dad left and my mom died. I remember staying in on prom night”. 

“I saw something like this when I was at ARGUS. They removed memories from people and then implanted new ones. Fake ones”.

”Do you think it was ARGUS who took us?” She asked.

He shook his head. “Despite my caution regarding ARGUS, what they were doing to us in that video isn’t their style. When I was stranded for five years, I worked with Amanda Waller for a year in Hong Kong. She is the current head of ARGUS. They didn’t do things like that. They weren’t poking around us and cutting open our stomachs and placing machines on our heads. That’s not how they work”. 

“I still think we should check in with Lyla” Felicity suggested. 

“I agree, but if it is in fact ARGUS who kidnapped us, Lyla won’t know. Lyla is Amanda’s right hand, and she keeps an eye on Lyla. She knows her connection to Diggle. She knows about Diggle’s connection to us. Waller is smart enough to not tell Lyla something regarding her ex husband’s team”. 

Felicity sighed in a tired fashion. “So is this a dead end?”

Oliver mused quietly before quirking his head. “Not quiet. There was a man who I was partnered with in my time in Hong Kong. His name is Maseo. If I have followed correctly, he works with the League of Assassins. Maybe I can talk to Sara and Nyssa and see if they can help us get through to him”. 

Felicity nodded, but couldn’t stop the pang of resentment that filtered through her at Oliver’s mention of Sara. Her expression must of changed because Oliver’s grip on her hand tightened in the slightest, his eyes becoming more intense as he looked at her through his long eyelashes. 

“I know what we did was wrong. I don’t think I’ll ever stop apologizing for it” Oliver started, referring to his and Sara’s one night stand. 

Loosening her hand from his, Felicity shook her head. She needed to have a clear head for this conversation and his thumb that was still rubbing circles into her hand was distracting. God damn it. Why did she have to fall in love with a man who oozed sex out of his pores? 

“I get that Oliver. I want nothing more than to put this whole debacle behind us”. His lips upturned in the slightest at her use of big vocabulary. 

“But you still did it. And you knew how I felt. That’s not something I can easily forgive. And this may be too late but I can’t tell you how much it hurt when you saw me as a monster. I’ve always accepted you in every way. But I can’t ask you to do the same for me” she whispered. Her eyes were watering and her fists were clenching at the loss of Oliver’s hand. 

Oliver ran his hand through his buzzed hair, a pained expression flitting on and off his face. “I know. And holy hell, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think. You had just died and came back alive. You had just been kidnapped. And that motherfucking demon had been haunting you. But I still lashed out at you” he whispered brokenly. 

“And I put you in a cage, like you were some sort of wild animal. When I’m no different from you either. The hypocrisy of my actions was stupid”. When Felicity looked into his eyes, she was shocked to see the burn of tears brimming over his cheeks.

Felicity felt her heart become lighter at his confession. It was the sort of closure that she craved and needed. “I forgive you” she said while wrapping her hand back in his. “How? Why are you so pure?” He choked out. 

“Some one has to be” she joked while wiping away tears of her own. Sullenly, she turned to him. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to go the full way. Yet.” She emphasized seeing his crestfallen face. 

“I want to take this slowly. Eventually I’ll be ready but today is not that day. And I may not be ready tomorrow, or next week, or even in the next three months. Are you okay with that?”

Oliver’s answering grin stretched beautifully across his face, his dimples popping up and his eyes glinting. “Take all the time you need, sweetheart. It’s all worth it if in the end, you’ll be on the other side of the finish line” he said the term of endearment resurfacing from all those forgotten years ago. 

Felicity’s insides jumped happily at the prospect of forever with Oliver. “Just please don’t hurt me” she said quietly. 

“Never. I might be overbearing with my Neanderthal ways sometimes, but I think you can brave it” he said lightly.

”I’ve been doing it since I was eight, Oliver. I think I handle you” She teased. 

Oliver’s heart sped up at the way she said his name, exaggerating each syllable. Her face grinning up at him while they clasped and entwined their fingers together was a sight to behold. Not sure if it was allowed yet he said “I really want to kiss you right now. Is that okay?” 

Felicity hesitated before leaning up and pressing her lips to his softly, molding into him over the booth. 

Things were finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This in general is short as well. I think the next time I update will be long though. I just got back from my trip and I didn’t wanna keep y’all waiting. Next chapter is going to have more Tommy and some more details on our mysterious hybrid.


	12. Chapter 12

_~ Flashback to 8 Years Ago ~_

_”So let me get this straight. Scientist in creepy hazmat suits have been doing experiments on us and we’ve been practically been comatose for almost one whole month”?_

_Oliver pursed his lips making them go white at the loss of blood. “That just about sums it up”._

_She scoffed at him, but he knew she wasn't mad at him. Not really anyways. She was obviously just stressed about the situation, which was understandable._

_"How can you be so calm about this?"_

_Oliver shrugged. It wasn't the first time he had been kidnapped and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Plus, it wasn't as if anyone was looking for him. Felicity was the only one aware he was alive, as he had never gotten the chance to contact his parents. Just as Oliver reached to place a reassuring hand on her glowing skin, their suite began to fog up. Tubes that turned into pipes began to rattle as a pink and shimmering gas poured out and instantly hit their senses. At first, nothing happened. But he was on edge because it wasn't like they were just putting in the substance for decorating purposes. "Cover your nose and mouth, Felicity!" he roared._

_Her expression different from what it had been merely a minute ago, she began to get up out of bed, ignoring his commands. "Too late" she murmured softly._

_Now, he was confused as to why the gas wasn't affecting him, but it was totally getting to her. His body might have been more used to keeping out foreign chemicals but he doubted it. The shimmering pink smoke was still being transferred into their room and the overload of gas should have taken him by now._

_Felicity smiled at him and he watched her pupils dilate, turning almost black. There was no way to describe her stance except for seductive. Her hips were twisted to one side and her chest jutted out. Her lips were caught by her teeth and her fingers were skating hesitantly across her stomach. Almost forcefully, she placed her hands on his chest before pushing him back onto the bed. Smirking, she straddled his abs. "Felicity - what are you doing?" He sputtered. He would love to push forward with her sudden desire but it wasn’t a priority right this moment. She didn’t seem to have the same thoughts._

_”Your abs look so... delectable. I wonder what it would be like to get myself off on them”. Oliver could literally feel himself hardening and sure - this may not be a priority but it sure as hell stirred up some mental images. “Felicity it’s the gas. You have to snap yourself out of it. You need to get off!” He said shakily._

_“Don’t worry, Oliver. I will be getting off in a few short moments” she said, the innuendo clear as day in her words. Squeezing his eyes shut, he moaned as she began to move her hips in a seductive manner against his groin. “That’s not what I meant” he struggled to get out._

_Looking down on him with hooded eyes, she leaned down and captured his lips her own, all while continuing her rhymthic pace of grinding against him. Just as Oliver was about to pull her off of him, their suite filled with another pink gas. Instead of it hitting Felicity, it assaulted Oliver’s senses. And it hit him like a fucking train. Forgetting all of his reasons to make the beautiful woman on top of him stop, he began to tug the zipper of her dress down, which revealed she had a white bra on underneath to match her white thong._

_He could feel her arousal soaking through her panties - and if it wasn’t one of the hottest things ever, he didn’t know what was. Oliver began to nip and suck at her lips until they were plump and swollen. Tongues and teeth clashed as she begged for entrance, which he gladly allowed. Slowly, she moves up until she was settled on his chest. Felicity raised her hips up in the slighest, giving Oliver the okay to remove her dampened underwear. As she settled back down on his abs, Oliver let out a low growl._

_“Fuck baby. Is this all for me? Are you this soaking wet for me?”_

_In response, Felicity’s hands pulled down her bra cup and began plucking and playing with her dusky nipple, which were now pointy and sensitive. Oliver reached behind her and unclasped her bra before throwing it onto the bed beside them. He pried her fingers away and reached up to latch his mouth onto her breast, attacking it with his teeth and tongue. Feeling a bit primal, he but down and sucked and laved until a red and purple mark began to appear. “You’re mine!” He growled._

_”All yours!” Felicity moaned._

_Felicity grounded down on his chiseled chest, each edge hitting her sensitive clit beautifully. The arousal running down the sides of his abdomen was almost enough to make Oliver come like a horny teenager in the 9th grade. “Oliver. I need you to touch me” Felicity cried. She was bouncing now and he couldn’t help but get harder at her breasts which were swaying directly in his eye line. “I am touching you, baby”._

_“Stop - stop teasing” she gasped out as he reached up to suck her nipple. The pull came straight from her core and his inner wolf was howling in success. She ground into him and moaned loudly. Fuck. It was so hot that she was getting herself off just from his abs. Oliver made a promise to himself to never lose them. They gave his girl too much pleasure._

_He knew her climax was nearing as her grinding became more uncoordinated and her cries louder. In time with her, he pumped himself to the point of pain. When he felt her orgasm overtake her and her juices gush over him, he came violently, thick ropes spurting out. Felicity could feel little after shocks traveling through her body. Not really sated, she looked down at him. “Round two?”_

_Grinning saucily, Oliver shedded his clothes and then flipped them over and thrust into her suddenly. “You know it sweetheart”._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

After their short but intense conversation in the cozy booth at Big Belly, Oliver was feeling europhoric to say the very least. Felicity was actually giving him a chance. If she hadn’t forgiven him after the whole Sara - Asshole fiasco that he created, he wouldn’t have been surprised. But he was glad he was getting a chance. 

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

Felicity had parted ways with Oliver after a small yet passionate makeout session in the corners of Big Belly. But they would have continued if that waitress hadn’t evil eyed Felicity for no doubt taking the sex god of her dreams. And then she had said something along the lines of “Miss, the staff of Big Belly would appreciate it if you didn’t show so much pda”. And Felicity had replied with something like; “And yet if Oliver was your man, you would have no problem sucking his face off regardless of who was watching, am I right?” While stirring her straw through her shake. Oliver choked across from her (on his spit?) and the waitress turned beet red. And then they had gotten kicked out but that had been okay because she and Oliver may have had a tongue and teeth clash in the limo to their respective homes. 

She didn’t know what it was but she was feeling under the weather lately. It may have been the sort of unsubtle demon haunting the freaking frack out of her. Or maybe it was the fact that the hybrid that had killed her and then turned her into a supernatural creature was still running around. Or maybe it was the fact that she had been operated and tested on with Oliver 8 years ago and she didn’t remember a single second of it. 

Ignoring all of her run on problems, she decided to chalk it up to the fact that she hadn’t drank blood in ages. Because although she was leaning torwards her wolf side, that didn’t mean that her vampire side was not dominant. And it didn’t make it any less true. She was craving blood. 

But the plan was to get dressed and then head to Verdant. Felicity needed to analyze the evidence that Diggle and Roy had picked up, and then she wanted to talk to Tommy. 

The pain however, of not being properly fed was weighing her down, so Felicity turned into the wolf and held onto her leggings and M.I.T. sweatshirt through her teeth. She could change there. Her white fur was glowing and she had to take a small detour to ensure she wasn’t seen. But the way the wind felt dancing through her fur was a feeling she relished. She felt free and soaring when she could let her animalistic side out.

Running against the sunlight, she made her way inside Verdant and ducked into the central floor bathroom. Turning back into a human, she tugged on her clothes, silently slapping herself for forgetting undergarments and shoes. Shaking her head at herself, Felicity pushed in the code for the Foundry and made her way down. Oliver was there along with Tommy, Diggle, and Roy. 

She focused in on Oliver, carefully intaking his reaction at seeing her after their impromptu get together. Felicity watched him notice her, sniffing hesitantly in the air before turning in her direction. A smile lit up his face in the dopeiest way and his eyes glazed over. A small blush appeared on his cheeks and his forefinger and thumb began to rub against one another. Roy and Diggle quirked their eyebrows at one another at the mini staring contest happening before them. 

Oliver, clearly not noticing everyone else rushed over to her - without making it seem desperate. ”Hey” he said before he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and even though it was small, the gesture was adorable and obviously welcomed. It made her flush in the slightest. Peering around Oliver’s huge frame, she saw Tommy grinning wildly like a Cheshire Cat. Felicity glared at him before turning her attention back to Oliver. Smiling softly, she reached up on her tippy toes and placed a small kiss on his pillowly lips and then leant back. While she wouldn’t mind a makeout session - and the look Oliver was sending her clearly showed that he wouldn’t mind one either - she didn’t think that the rest of her guys wanted to see Oliver and her suck face. 

Diggle snorted and Felicity was already face palming because she knew. She just knew. She had said that all aloud. “Damn right we don’t want to see your tongues down each other’s throat” Diggle said. 

Groaning, Felicity nestled her face into the crook of Oliver’s neck. She could feel him rumbling with laughter. Clearly even with hybrid powers, she still had no filter. 

“I want to know what happened. Don’t leave any details out, Smoaky!” Tommy said with a wide grin. 

Clearing her throat in an obvious attempt to change the subject, she walked past her best friend. Slyly, Tommy glanced at Oliver before a glint entered his eyes. 

Mentally groaning again, she looked at him ready for him to pull the ridiculous stunt she just knew was coming. 

Tommy leaned in and kissed her cheek - the same one Oliver had kissed. “Come on babe, spill the tea. And you can even tell me which kiss you liked better!” He said playfully. 

“Tommy” she said warningly while wagging her finger at him. Oliver marched up to the friends and then inserted himself between Felicity and Tommy. “Mine!” He growled at Tommy. 

Tommy placed a hand on Oliver’s chest before teasingly saying “Whoa there, big guy! Maybe you should let the little lady decide”. Narrowing her eyes at the playboy, she stepped under Oliver’s possessive hand. “Who are you calling ‘little’, Merlyn? Because as far as I’m concerned, I’ve seen every part of you, and there’s one particular part of you that’s lacking in size”. 

“My ego?” Tommy said while Oliver half yelled “YOU SAW HIS DICK?”

Felicity’s hybrid hearing picked up on Roy saying “get me some popcorn”. Ignoring him, she said “I think Oliver’s off the bat assumption confirms it” she said with a sugary sweet smile.

”You’re unfair, Smoaky!” Tommy grumbled. 

“Listen buddy, get your dick away from my girlfriend” Oliver said possessively. 

Laughing Felicity said “Where’s the phone that you guys found?”

Roy indicated to the burner that was sitting next to the computers and said “It’s a burner so it can’t be traced but we were hoping you could get fingerprints off of it”. 

Flipping the phone in her hand, she said “Maybe”. 

While Felicity was running her software on the phone, Oliver pulled off his shirt and began to work on the salmon ladder. The clank of the bar as he went up and down the rungs weren’t the only thing distracting the blonde I.T girl. His back was to her and she could see his muscles clenching as he brought himself up. 

Flushing, Felicity felt herself zoning out. And since the search was still running, she guess she could spare a few minutes to watch her shirtless and sexy boyfriend workout. Rolling her chair back, she put her feet back on the table and watched him silently. When he dropped back to the bottom rung, she sighed and Tommy muttered behind her “I can see why you choose him over me”. 

Knowing he was joking, Felicity said “Damn right. When you can get your muscles to look biteable and your abs to look grindable, let me know.”

”TOO MUCH INFORMATION SMOAK” Tommy said horrified. “I don’t need to know what you and my best friend get down to”.

Giggling like she was 13 again, Felicity twirled the ends of her ponytail. “Relax, Merlyn. We haven’t even done the dirty yet. But I’m sure it’s going to be amazing” she said dreamily.

As if on cue, Oliver jumped down from the ladder and turned around to face them, a smirk on his face. “See something you like?” He asked while winking.

In answer, Felicity licked her lips and Diggle gagged behind her. “Get a room” Roy muttered.

”You and Felicity should work out that sexual tension” Diggle said. 

Felicity raised her eyebrow suggestively at that and Oliver’s eyes turned yellow. 

Because yeah. She wouldn’t mind tugging off the rest - or ripping - of Oliver’s clothes and then sucking him into her mouth, feeling her mouth stretch deliciously around him. And once he came, he would eat her out until she could no longer feel her legs. And after that, they would have hot and rough sex, and he would come screaming her name. And then she wouldn’t be able to walk for days. 

It took Diggle a few seconds to realize that they were both thinking about banging each other seven ways to Sunday and his features wrinkled in disgust. “I meant you guys should spar on the mats. Jesus, get your minds out of the gutter”. 

Blushing furiously, Felicity got up and said “Okay. I’ll get changed”. 

Quickly, she ran off to the Foundry’s bathroom and changed into a pair of sweats and a bright pink sports bra. 

When she got back out, Oliver tossed her the bamboo sticks that he kept around for sparring. Almost immediately, he sprung into action, starting an intricate dance they did while fighting stick to stick. Felicity knew that the only reason she was keeping up was because of her hybrid speed and strength. The sudden movements and overload of excersise was making her feel fatigued, which no doubt had to do with her lack of blood. But she made it through. Her movements were a little sluggish and off key from her usual stamina and it seemed as though Oliver could tell because he stopped way earlier than usual. Not one to protest, Felicity sat down heftily in her chair, making a sound close to “hoomph”. 

“Are you okay, Blondie?” Roy asked, concern flitting across his perfect Abercrombie model face. 

“Yeah, I just haven’t fed in a while. It’s catching up to me” she said breathily. 

She didn’t miss Diggle’s eyebrow arch and the frown that overtook his mouth. He was not pleased with her. Opening up the fridge that now stored stolen blood bags from hospital drives, he tossed her a bag of B Positive. With her beautifully gained reflexes, she caught it and latched onto the bag. Instantly, her fangs pierced through and her veins trembled with satisfaction. Oliver crouched down besides her and ran soothing circles into her knees. 

“How are you feeling?” Oliver asked Felicity. 

Nodding her head enthusiastically in reply, she grabbed his hand in her free one. He squeezed it affectionately.

Diggle’s voice cut through their small moment however. “Guys, can you give us a moment? I want to talk to Felicity”.

Against her will, she let go of the blood bag and watched her other team mates clear out from the Foundry, all of them exchanging confused glances. Once the door clicked shut, Diggle rounded on the hybrid, worry and annoyance seeping into his eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Diggle?”

”I told you, don’t stop yourself from drinking blood because it’s not going to help you” he scolded her with that still brotherly tone.

Sighing, Felicity sat back understandingly. “I get you Digg, I really do. Sometimes it just skits across my mind”. 

But Felicity knew that it wasn’t true. She didn’t like drinking blood. It made her feel like some sort of monster - the type that Oliver had perceived her as when she first became a hybrid. And it also reminded her of the blood exchange with Oliver. While she wouldn’t mind participating in it again, it still brought back bad memories. 

“I know but you’re a hybrid now. You need to take responsibility for your body. We would all hate for anything to happen to you because you forgot. It’s not in your brains or blood to forget. You’re a genius!” Diggle said.

Crossing her legs in an uncomfortable stance, she looked up at him, the blood bag still dangling from her fingers. “I’ll do my best” she muttered. 

Smiling, Diggle reaches over her and patted her shoulder reassuringly. She knew that he only wanted the best for her but she wished he wouldn’t press. Felicity wasn’t sure if she was ready. 

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

Tommy was waiting for Felicity in the office of Verdant. Her search had come up empty and the rest of team was out scavenging evidence from the site that Diggle and Roy had scoped out earlier. And if he was correct, they should have been finished by now, and were getting pizza for the squad to eat. 

When his blonde bestie entered, his draw nearly hit the floor. She was wearing a small halter top with criss - cross strings across her back, the whole thing black. It clearly showed her lack of bra and it rose just above her grey ripped jeans that clung to her like a second skin. Her feet was covered by ankle black boots and her hair was down. Her face had more color - no doubt from feeding. 

“Are you sexually objectifying me right now?” Felicity asked, amusement coloring her tone. 

“Do you expect me not to?” He sputtered out. Because any warm blooded man within her vicinity would notice her. She was a sight to behold. And while he didn’t think of her like _that,_ it didn’t mean that he wasn’t attracted to her. Tommy was proud to have a bomb ass best friend. Or two (if you were counting Oliver). 

Snorting, Felicity placed her small gold clutch on his desk. 

“Hot date”? He asked. 

“Something like that” she supplied cheekily. “Care to share?” Questioned Tommy. 

“Me, you, Oliver, Digg, Roy, Thea, and Laurel are partying tonight”. 

“I love the club scene as much as the next person which is why I have my own to run. Sorry, pass” he said hesitantly. 

Winking at him she clasped his arm. “I had a feeling you would say that. That’s why I took it upon myself to hire extra bouncers and guards who can keep watch on the partygoers tonight while you let loose and have some fun”. 

Grinning at her cleverness, he couldn’t help but flirt. “Will I be letting loose with you, Smoaky?” 

Felicity smirked. “Maybe if you’re lucky” she said lavishly. 

“So that pizza is a no go?” He asked. Laughing, she pulled his arm and said “Go get dressed. We leave in twenty minutes”. 

 

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, there will be a club scene, a blood exchange scene, a little fighting and field work, and a flashback scene. I’m hoping to insert an appearance from Constantine sometime soon but I’m not sure. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I’m not really a steady updater but when I can, I do. Don’t forget to comment and leave kudos ;). Happy reading <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity recalls a bit more about her past. Her demon is trying to get her into the spirt realm.

Felicity grinned lavishly at Oliver who was  hooking his arm through hers. Coincidentally, he was matching with her, a light gray suit jacket and dress parents adorning his ripped frame with a dark blue dress shirt. “You look beautiful” Oliver said. Blushing, she laced their fingers together as the blaring music and flashing lights invaded her senses. 

The bass was thrumming against club floor making the whole structure vibrate with the beats of the music. The sight of the entangled bodies dancing within the same space was somewhat erotic. 

“Really?” Oliver murmured. “I see it as claustrophobic”. 

“I meant that in the most platonic way possible” She sputtered. “I don’t think that there’s a platonic way to think of the word ‘erotic’. It’s the literal opposite of what the word itself means”. 

“Don’t tell Tommy I said that” she said. 

“Don’t tell me what?” Tommy asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, a smirk written across his perfectly gorgeous face. Clamping her hand over his mouth, Felicity shuffled forward, her cheeks still heated. “Nothing”! She said. 

Tommy opened his mouth, his eyebrows ticking up in a playful manner. Before she could scold him, there was a small nip at her fingers where her hand was still over her boyfriends mouth. Dropping it, she gaped widely at him. “Did you just bite me”? 

Smiling, Oliver grabbed her hand before lightly biting her index finger. The gesture was small but it was enough to get the heat pooling in Felicity’s core.

Taking a step back, Tommy looked between his two best friends. “I don’t need to know about the kinks you two share, thank you very much”. 

Ignoring his best friend, Oliver turned to Felicity. “Do you want anything to drink?”

”Tequila sunrise”? 

“You got it, baby” he said. 

“While he is out there supplying your thirst, I am going to steal you away for a dance” Tommy grinned devilishly at her.

”Keep that smile away from me, Merlyn. It’s too panty dropping for a girl like me to handle”.

With his Cheshire Cat smile back, he placed a daring hand on her upper back. “Has the alcohol loosened us up a little, Smoaky?” He asked. 

“Come find out” Felicity said before extending her perfectly manicured fingers to him.

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

When Oliver returned to the edge of the dance floor where he had left Felicity and Tommy, he was a bit surprised to see them gone. Setting the tequila sunrise and scotch on the nearest table, he wove in and out of the clumps of people that were dancing. Pushing his way through the masses of bodies, he came to an abrupt stop when he saw his girlfriend and best friend dancing together. And yeah - they weren’t doing anything sexual but it was enough to make jealously boil through his veins.

Enough to make the green eyed monster inside of him come out to play. And no, not _that_ green monster. Although if he needed to, he would stick some arrows in Tommy. 

Clenching his jaw, he watched as his best friend slipped his hands down Felicity’s waist and down to her hips. Sometimes their friendship was a little more intimate than he would like but he knew that Felicity would have his head if she saw him displaying his cave - man behavior. But he couldn't reign his possessive nature in. He could feel it creeping through his veins and he just knew his eyes were glowing red right now. 

Just the thought of Felicity with another man - touching and holding hands minimum was enough to spur Oliver into action. He couldn't imagine not spending the rest of his life with her. They might not be at the stage of their relationship yet, but that was because Felicity wasn't ready to hear the words yet. It didn't make it any less true, however. 

The former playboy quickly made his way over to his two companions, placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder in the most polite way he could manage. 

"Can I intercept?"

Tommy held his hands up in surrender before pecking Felicity lightly on the cheek and then making his way off the dance floor.

"Hey, you" Felicity said while pulling him closer. Her arms banded around his neck and his, around her waist. It seemed appropiate considering they were at the starting line of their relationship.

"Hi".

"Want to tell me why your eyes are glowing red right now?"

Sighing, Oliver nestled his face into the crook of her neck. "I just got a little overprotective when Tommy was dancing with you".

"And by overprotective, you mean jealous?" Felicity stroked his back with her arm, kissing the top of his head in a sweet gesture.

'I'm not jealous!" Oliver pouted.

"Don't worry, you're the only one whoever managed to push in", she chuckled. Oliver raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her, waiting for her to realize her innuendo. He could pinpoint the exact moment she did, with the way her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"And by push in, I mean breaking barriers. And that is not an undertone for you being my first time. Well actually - if my fucked up memory serves me correctly, you actually were my first time. But that's not the point. The point is that you managed to understand me emotionally, in a way no one else was able to for a long time". 

The people around them became a blur as he focused on the way her soft body was molding into his. "Does it bother you? That our memory is only coming back to us now? Think about it Felicity. We had a whole friendship and a relationship before I even became the Arrow. We knew each other since we were kids".

"It does bother me but I just think we need to let the memories come back to us".

Shaking his head, he pulled back to look into her eyes. "But why now? So many years have passed. Why are we only remembering our past now?" 

Felicity leaned closer to his ear as the thumping of the bass swallowed her words. "I don't know. But I do know that whatever happens, we can get through it together. As a team. Like we always have". Smiling in contentment, Oliver stood there silent, swaying in her arms. 

"Where's the rest of the team"? Felicity asked breaking the silence. Or as silent as it could be in a night club.

"I don't know" Oliver murmured into her neck. Because he didn't care. At this very second, he wished someone would have taken a photograph so that the moment would last forever. He was with the women he loved. Felicity had brought out a piece of him that had been dormant for quiet some time. There had been a time where he thought that maintaining a relationship with anyone - especially Felicity - would have made him lose the insight he had on his crusade. But Felicity knew every side of him, and she accepted him for the hero and the killer. And now, he had something worth fighting for. 

Gently, he pushed her blonde locks of hair away from the side of her neck and began to press soft kisses against it. "Oliver, we're in public" she whispered breathily, contradicting her own unspoken warning by leaning her head back to give him more access.

"I know. Thats why I'm not undressing you in the middle of the dance floor" he said huskily. Gasping, her eyes shot open at his blunt statement. 

His beard was creating delicious friction against her smooth skin - and she was almost one hundred percent sure that she would have beard burn before the night ended. Detaching his lips from her neck, he moved upwards, pressing his mouth softly to hers. The way he tasted was a drug in itself and Felicity could feel herself getting addicted to it. 

"Why, Ms. Smoak. Your eyes are flashing yellow right now" Oliver teased after pulling away. Blushing, Felicity took a much needed step back. "I'm going to jump your bones if you don't stop teasing".

Arching his eyebrows, Oliver closed the gap between them again. "Why would I complain about that"?

"I thought we were taking things a bit slow" Felicity sputtered. 

"Of course" Oliver said soothingly. "I was only joking. I don't want you to rush into anything you don't feel comfortable with". When Felicity searched his eyes, she only saw the truth behind his words. Nodding, she wrapped her arms around him in a silent thank you. 

Tommy arrived just in time with their long forgotten drinks in hand. “For you, madam” he said playfully. Felicity thanked him and began to suck down her tequila sunrise at a pace that she didn’t even know she could manage.

“Thirsty”? Oliver asked. Gulping down her drink, she nodded. Tonight was going to be _great_.

~ 3 Hours Later ~

Felicity stumbled on her shoes as she was making her way to the V.I.P. Section of the club, where she was sure Oliver and Roy were residing. Diggle had gone home early due to Lyla having some sort of virus. Apparently she had been throwing up a lot. 

_Must be a bug going around._

Thea had called it a night when Moira requested her presence at one of the Queen’s vacation homes. It would never cease to amaze Felicity how rich the Queens really were. She was barely affording to live in her small town house and yet the Queens had multiple homes and bodyguards and housekeepers. 

Tommy had been flirting with the first short skirt that had taken his interest. And while Felicity knew that Tommy liked Laurel, he couldn’t wait around for her forever. 

She smiled in a drunk fashion when she saw Oliver sitting with Roy, a small and empty glass in front of him. Plopping down on his lap, she curled up into his body and toed off her shoes.

“Babe, are you drunk”?

“Maybe this much” Felicity giggled, even though she wasn’t holding up her fingers in an indicator. 

“How many tequila sunrises did you have”? 

“Maybe around five or six” she said, while holding up three fingers. Pressing herself into his neck, she purred happily. “You smell so good, Oliver. Like trees and sweat and sex”.

”Ookaay” Roy hastily got up from his chair beside them. “I think this is my cue to leave. I don’t need to be around when Blondie starts spewing about your stamina”. 

“Hmmm..” Felicity hummed our gleefully. “He has great stamina... he can go on for hours..”... “Blondie! Please! Stop now”.

”I meant running, Roy. You see him out in the field. He’s at it for hours and hour. Get your mind out of the gutter, Harper” Felicity said, slightly disgruntled. 

Oliver huffed out a laugh at the shocked and disgusted look on Roy’s face. Chuckling, he pressed a kiss on the top of Felicity’s head. 

“Oli - Oliver” Felicity said between hiccups. 

“Yes, honey”?

”I want some ice cream”.

”We’ll stop for some on the way back to your house” he said smoothly. Oliver was smart enough to realize that you didn’t deny drunk Felicity of anything she wanted. 

“Ya” - _hic!_ “Yay! We’re gonna have” - _hic!_ \- “so much fun”.

Groaning, Roy rubbed the heel of his palm over his eyes. “My ears, Blondie! I don’t want to hear about the fetishes you two play out in the bedroom”. 

“Roy” Oliver said sternly, his eyes narrowing at his prodigy. 

Felicity was too busy giggling though, to care about what Roy was saying. 

And in the end, he was sort of right. Maybe that night when they had gone back to her apartment, she had “accidentally” dropped some ice cream on Oliver’s neck just so she could lick it off. Maybe that was why it had tasted ten times better than it usually had. Not that Oliver was complaining anyways. 

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><— 

When Felicity woke up, her head was positively aching. Her eyes were not adjusting to the light very well and her tongue tasted like sandpaper. 

_Fuck. She hated hangovers._

Glancing over at Oliver, a warm sense of domesticity washed over her at the sight of him sleeping in her room. Even if it was on her uncomfortable plush chair, she was glad that he was there with her. It warmed her a heart just a little bit more that he had been unable to leave her in her drunken state. 

_Brownie points to him for being able to deal with her drunken innuendos._

Sighing, she began to jump out a bed. But then, a sudden feeling in her throat - like not being able to breathe overtook her. It felt like her lungs were shrinking and she couldn't get air in. Gasping, she desperately called out to Oliver, watching from the corner of her eye as he bolted up from his sleep, his body already taking an offensive stance. Clutching her throat, she felt her eyes roll back as her breaths became more constricted. 

"Felicity! Felicity, what's happening"?

But Felicity couldn't even answer him. She knew that the hybrid part of her was seconds away from taking over. She felt threatened by this invisible force that was choking her - quiet literally. She wanted to scream as her claws tore through her nails and her fangs dropped down. Without a doubt, her eyes were red and her body was shifting. But it didn't even feel like she was turning into a wolf. It had never been this painful before - even when her bones were breaking down, only to build themselves back up. 

"Honey, I need you to calm down. Stay with me" Oliver pleaded. 

Her instincts were more feral now and if she could just move willingly, she could reach out and _grab_ him. She could sink her claws into his chest and rake them down - and down until his body was dripping in blood. The more 'Felicity' side of her was begging her demon side to stop. To stop having these thoughts about hurting him. 

But it wasn't working.

Her body started shifting into the wolf, her white fur taking on a more coarse feeling as if she had not only hardened mentally, but physically as well. And this time, it was as if her vampire and wolf sides had combined into one figure. She had the body of the wolf but her agility and sense of sight and smell were all coming from the vampire inside of her. And if she wasn't mistaken, her fangs were also from the vampire side of her hybrid. 

The black patch of fur on her back was scalding - burning her. And her throat wasn't closing up anymore. It felt like with the physical change, she had let a knot loose inside of her - something begging to be released. 

"Felicity.." Oliver breathed in awe. "Your patch of black fur. It's glowing". 

Snarling, Felicity got into position, ready to pounce if needed. 

"Hey.. I'm not going to hurt you".

Carefully, he stepped forward as if not to startle her. Slowly, he put his palm face down on the glowing piece of fur, running his thick fingers through the coarse hair. The monster inside of her took a breath and leaned into his touch, howling slightly. It felt like a puzzle piece finally reuniting with the rest of the picture.

The longer his hand stroked her, the more she relaxed.

His soothing touch lulled her into a sleep full of dreams. And believe it or not, the star of it was the demon.

_”Why are you resisting?” The demon hissed._

_Felicity’s shackled hands pulled at the chains, the stretching straining her muscles in an uncomfortable way._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Stop trying to fight the monster inside of you. Give into your primal instincts and kill that man!”_

_“Why do you want me to kill Oliver?”_

_”Because...” the demon started, floating around Felicity in the hellish cave they were residing in. “Oliver is a weakness. Whether you know it or not, you share a deep connection with him. You have a soulmate bond unlike any other I have seen. My spirt has possessed many hosts before you. I have come across many creatures in my years, and none of them have a connection like you do”._

_”Why is that a bad thing? And don’t call me a host. I’m never going to give into this evil” Felicity said. It seemed weird to be having a somewhat normal conversation with the demon that had been haunting her for some time. But nonetheless, she didn’t feel as scared anymore._

_“Your love with Mr. Queen is holding you back from unleashing your true powers. You don’t know your full potential, but I do and he’s stopping you from reaching it”._

_”That’s not a bad thing. I don’t want to give into having the power of chaos and destruction. That’s not who I am” Felicity explained._

_”Yes it is! You can’t see it. But everyday, you delve deeper into the spirit realm. Why do you think that you can talk to me now without being afraid? We are merging, Felicity. And there’s nothing you can do about it”._

_“I’m going to fight against this bond for as long as I can. With Oliver by my side, I’m not going to give into the darkness”._

_The demon let out a chuckle that more or less sounded like wheezing. “You already have the darkness inside of you. Don’t be fooled. There’s only so much you can take. For now, however, rejoin the land of those who are awake”._

_With her words, the chains that bounded Felicity’s wrists snapped and as if she was weightless, she floated through the cave._

_— ><— —><— —><— —><— —><—_

When Felicity awoke once more, her blood lust was back and bolder than ever.  At the sound of her awakening, Oliver looked at her relieved. A crinkle between his eyebrows that implied he had been worried. 

Wordlessly, he quickly went to her closet and grabbed some clothes for her, and that was when she realized she was full on naked. With her transformation from wolf form and then back to human, her clothes and ripped apart and besides her bed was the remaining shreds. 

Feeling the heat pool to her cheeks and all the way down her neck, Felicity took the yoga pants and hoodie that Oliver had picked out. While pulling on her clothes, he turned around as to give her some privacy. She noticed his fingers rubbing together in their nervous tick and the tips of his ears turning red.

Giggling, she looked at his adorable state of embarrassment. _She_ was the one who was naked and he was the one who was flustered. How utterly adorable.

”What”? Oliver defensively asked. “Can I turn around”? 

“Yeah. I just think it’s cute to see you flustered because your girlfriend was naked behind you” she couldn’t help but tease.

Pinching his lips together, Oliver didn’t return her playful smile. “I want to do this right. I want to make it up to you. I have to let you know I’m serious about this”.

”Although I’m glad we’re taking it slow, I already know you’re serious” Felicity said softly while letting her thumb slide up and down his stubbly jaw. He leaned into her touch and pressed a kiss against her palm.

”That doesn’t mean I’ll stop trying” he murmured.

”You say the most perfect things sometimes” Felicity gushed. 

“I try” Oliver smirked.

The cocky look on his face disappeared however. “Why did you fall back asleep, Felicity?”

Not ready to tell him about the demon trying to get her to kill him viciously, she plastered a fake smile on her porcelain skin. “I think it was just my hangover. Mixed with my blood thirst, I just passed out”.

As if he could see her through her smile, his lips twisted into a frown. “You’re thirsty for blood? I could help you out on that” he said.

Hesitantly, Felicity gripped his bicep. “I don’t know. I don’t think it’s really for us, Oliver. And I can’t shake the fact that as much as I like drinking from you, it would be a lot more pleasurable if we took from each other” she said, biting her lip that gave off the vibes that she was unsure of his reaction. 

Surprisingly, the idea of blood exchange was something that Oliver was not opposed to. 

“Okay. I want to try too”. 

“Really”? Felicity couldn’t help but wonder.

The sparkle in her eye told Oliver everything he needed to know. If his girl was excited, he would try it for her.

Nodding, he let out an amused chuckle as she clapped her hands in accomplishment. 

“Okay, get on the bed and lean back onto the headboard” Felicity instructed. 

“Your wish is my command, Ms. Smoak” Oliver said teasingly.

He followed her orders and watched as she went after him and jumped onto the bed, immediately reaching for his shoulder as she pulled herself on his lap to straddle him. 

Leaning in closely to his neck, she began to suck and nip lightly at his pulse point right above his vein. He relaxed into her, completely trusting her. Her fangs - that he hadn’t realized elongated - pierced through the skin on his neck and before she started to draw blood, she pulled her head back and bit into her own wrist. Slowly, she brought it up to his own mouth and then reattached herself to his neck.

While she began to suck, he darted out a tentative tongue to taste her essence. And to his surprise, she tasted good. _Really_ good. He wrapped his lips around the open wound and began to drink from her, occasionally clenching the sheets when she took long draws from him. The endorphins from their bloods mixing were like a spike of arousal straight to his veins. Smiling when she let out a small moan, Oliver thrust his hips lightly, hoping to give them both some semblance of relief. 

As careful as he had been, she moved her hips unconsciously, swiveling into his erection. His teeth bit her arm and he was losing all his focus. The blood was getting to his brain and as if she could sense it, she pulled back - but not before sealing the wound shut with a small lick of her tongue. 

Getting off his lap, Felicity smiled apologetically. “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to get so carried away” she said, her eyes glowing yellow. He shrugged.

”It takes two to tango. Although we haven’t tangoed yet” he said cheekily, trying to keep his libido under control. 

Laughing, she got up and made way to her bathroom, her hips carrying an extra sway. 

_That woman was going to be the death of him. But what a beautiful way to go._

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— 

_~Flashback to 8 Years Ago~_

_When Felicity woke up, her muscles were sore - no doubt from the rigorous sessions of sex that she and Oliver had took part in. Not that they really had a choice. While she didn’t mind getting Oliver - induced orgasms, there was a time and place for that - and this really wasn’t the time or place. But as soon as that ’fuck or die’ drug (as she deemed it in her head) had hit the air, it had been game over. Regardless of what her mind screamed at her in her intoxicated state, her body wouldn’t comply with her mental orders. In fact, her movements were only followed by a small circle of words repeating non - stop._

_Seduce_

_Straddle_

_Lick_

_Grind_

_Bite_

_Kiss_

_Moan_

_Orgasm_

_Sex_

_Fuck_

_Abs_

_As much as her limited vocabulary in the moment had embarrassed the preppy side of her - the goddess of seduction that only Oliver had witnessed was more than purring in content with the reactions she had forced out of him. And it gave her womanhood and great sense of pride at how much Oliver had given in._

_Right at this very second though, Felicity was strapped down to an operating table that was getting ready to be thrusts into a scanning machine._

_Bracing herself for the bright light that usually followed, she squinted and closed herself up as much as the restraints would allow her. She didn’t remember how she had gotten there, but all she knew was that they clearly hadn’t bothered redressing her._

_Felicity’s breathing began to speed up as top of the gadget began to inch closer to her body. And all it was really do was scanning her, but Felicity couldn’t help but be tense._

_Because how could she not?_

_She still didn’t know where she and Oliver were being kept - and who took them. The doctors really had some Frankenstein vibes around them, and it wasn’t doing anything to settle her nerves._

_And more importantly, where was Oliver? Even if Felicity conjured up a genius plan to get them out of the bland facility, most of them involved Oliver’s muscle to pave the way. Not to mention, she wasn’t under any circumstances leaving him there. He was far too important to her and if she left him behind, it was like leaving a piece of herself behind. She loved him too much._

_As the scanning came to an end, a dull and robotic voice rang through the previously silenced air._

_“Test complete. Subject was found negative for any interlocking sperm and egg”._

_Felicity’s insides dropped ten below at that. Because with that small statement, a huge puzzle piece was coming into play._

_It would only make sense that after giving her and Oliver a gas induced toxin that caused them to jump one another’s bones, they would be testing for children. But if there was no pregnancy, then there should be no problem._

_For now._

_It arose a lot more questions though. Why did this laboratory want her and Oliver to create a child? And out of all of the couples in the world - why specifically them? Their relationship was very new and besides the housemaid, no one knew about it._

_The spurring of the machine jolted her awareness back to life. As the table moved back out from the machine, a woman in a white coat and perfectly primped red hair was waiting for her patiently with a white robe in hand. Jesus. Did they have color at all in this place?_

_“Ms. Smoak” the woman said in a clipped tone. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to have this conversation with you. Please, take a seat. We’re going to have a little chat”._

_~End of Flashback~_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! For this chapter, I wasn’t able to input the field scene like I had hoped. That’s because it can only come with a little flashback action from Oliver, and this time, I used Felicity. However, all my other goals for this chapter were reached so I’m mostly happy. I hope you enjoyed. Happy reading <3


	14. Chapter 14

_~ Flashback to 8 Years Ago~_

_”My name is Victoria, and I will be your interviewer for the rest of your stay here”, the woman with red hair spoke._

_“And where exactly is ‘here’, Victoria”? Felicity snarked._

_“It’s wherever you want it to be, Ms. Smoak” her tone not giving away whether Felicity’s clear dislike to her affected her or not._

_“What the hell does that even mean”?_

_”You won’t understand this very second, Ms. Smoak. But you’ll be able to comprehend everything I say at some point along the way. Your stay here is going to be magical. And in the end, you’ll never want to leave” Victoria said pleasantly._

_“You’re acting like it was my choice to reside in this creepy lab. I was kidnapped. And where’s my boyfriend?” Felicity demanded._

_“Don’t worry about Mr. Queen. He’s in_ very _good hands. Soon, you will be joining Mr. Queen with in your suite. You will have a new pair of clothes waiting for each of you, and food to consume. Your nutrition levels must remain high for the following weeks to come. There will be many physical endurances. All good and pleasurable things, though”. Victoria smiled in a way that was probably supposed to be calming, but the pearliness of her teeth was making Felicity uncomfortable. And physical endurances? If that long session of sex counted as a physical endurance, then she was going to be sore for days on end._

_“How long until you release Oliver and I”? Felicity asked._

_“However long it takes”._

_“However long_ what _takes”? Felicity asked frustrated. Victoria was being incredibly cryptic and it was not helping her already fried nerves._

_“You’ll find out eventually, Ms. Smoak. Now, I’m going to ask you some questions. I want you to answer honestly”._

_”How will you know whether or not I’m being honest?” Felicity asked with a grimace on her face. She knew she was probably testing Victoria’s patience but the white walls around her were making her go crazy. Felicity was the type of person that needed color in her life. From her bubbly blonde hair and her usually plump lips, all the way down to her her bright shoes and popping toes, Felicity was usually an emblem for color. The white didn’t sit well with her._

_“Wires will be attached to your most prominent pulse points. You will also be facing a machine of sorts. That way, it will be able to give away any sign of you lying._

_Victoria quickly began pressing stick on wires to her carotid pulse point, and then up to her temporal point. Moving down, she worked her hands onto her wrists and then to her brachial._

_“I think this should be enough for now. Ms. Smoak, look into the camera and answers the questions when I ask you”. There was a quick moment in Felicity’s head where she considered ignoring the commands that Victoria was giving her. But more than likely, any acts of rebellion would be taken out on Oliver. The same way she knew that Oliver acting out would be brought out on her. Purely because seeing the other in pain was enough of a motive to behave. And Oliver was not going to suffer because of her._

_“I’m going to ask you a question that you can’t lie on because we already know that answer to it. This way, we can tell what your lie choreographs at and how it differs from your truths. First, please state your name for the record. Your full name”._

_Taking a deep breath, Felicity squared her shoulders and made eye contact with the camera lense in front of her._

_“Felicity Megan Smoak”._

_She watched as the lines never faltered and stayed in their green zone._

_“Good. We’re going to start off simple and then, get into the hard stuff”._

_Felicity tuned out on Victoria, already done with the bullshit that she had been put through._

_“Get ready, Ms. Smoak”._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

Felicity had managed to pull some DNA off of the burner phone. A single fingerprint had been left on the home button and they had plugged it into an algorithm and it had came up with results. What had made Felicity skeptical about trusting the DNA was the fact that it belonged to a red haired scientist that went by the name Victoria. No doubt the same one she and Oliver had recently recalled from their memories. It was a little suspicious and unsettling. As a scientist, the chances of Victoria accidentally leaving behind any traces of herself a burner was slim to none. Oliver seemed to agree and he thought that they should check it out anyways.

Which was why at this very moment, Tommy was manning the surveillance at the lair with Diggle. Roy, Oliver, and Felicity were in the field, the couple in wolf form in order to heighten their senses. If they got to Victoria, it could answer a whole bunch of questions that had been keeping the team up at night. Maybe Oliver and Felicity would be able to find the closure they were looking for. Why had they been expiremented on? Why were their memories gone? And most importantly, did they have a child they didn’t know about? It was something that the duo hadn’t quite yet talked about, but there was no doubt that it was unsettling them both. 

Oliver was sniffing the air to see if he could pick up on any familiar scents.  

His ears pricked up once a distinct smell of blood filled his senses. Taking a quick glance at Felicity who was already looking at him, he knew that she had picked up on it as well. 

Nodding his furry head towards her, he began bounding his way across the streets of the Glades, following his nose. Felicity quickly trailed behind him with Roy on their tails, not questioning them. The scent of blood was potent and strong, and whether or not it was Victoria, if there was someone they could save, they needed to try. 

Oliver stopped on his hind legs in front of a small brown brick apartment that was tucked into the corner of the Glades. If you weren’t looking for it, you probably wouldn’t notice it. So chances are, if a crime had been committed, there was no promise of anyone investigating. Anyone except them, it appeared. 

Roy kicked opened the door of the apartment building, and they were instantly hit with the raw smell of deteriorating flesh. Roy’s nose wrinkled in disgust and Felicity growled, lightly butting into Oliver’s personal space. If Oliver was reading her right, she was a bit concerned about what they were about to find. Howling softly, he nuzzled his head into hers in a sign of comfort. 

“ _You guys can be lovey dovey later. For now, what do you see”?_ Diggle’s voice crackled through the comm link. Huffing, Felicity went to hide behind Roy’s legs, purring when he ran his gloved hands through her white and glowing fur. Laughing, Roy answered Diggle. “There’s something that smells like rotten flesh. Even someone who didn’t have heightened senses could tell. The house we’re in is dark and it seems as though it’s abandoned”. 

“ _Or that someone died and can’t take care of their home anymore”_ Tommy muttered in the background. 

“ _Merlyn_!” Diggle scolded. 

“ _What? It’s probably true”?_ He quickly defended himself. 

“ _Damn white rich boys_ ” Diggle muttered. 

Oliver pawed at the ground at Diggle’s words. Because yeah. He was a white rich boy too. He was just one who did some vigilanting at night. 

Oliver led the other two down the hall way where he could smell the blood most. Roy pushed open the door which was slightly unhinged. 

When Roy saw it, his breath hitched in the slightest. Felicity let out a low whine and Oliver came to stand by her. 

In front of them was a barely recognizable and most definitely dead, red headed Victoria. Her throat had been slashed out viciously and her whole body was covered in claw and bite marks. The blood pooling around her would have been enough to kill her had her throat not been ripped out. 

“ _What’s going on?”_ Diggle questioned the sudden silence. 

“Victoria was definitely mauled to death. Pretty brutally too”. 

The sound of Tommy sucking in his breath stopped Felicity from whining lowly again. _“Isn’t that your only connection to what happened to Oliver and Felicity at the lab_ ”?

Diggle probably nodded but Felicity was too distracted by Victoria’s bloody hand curled around something. 

Felicity nosed Roy’s thigh and began to push him forwards. 

“What’s happening Blondie?” Roy asked, before keeping himself from falling over at her insistence. 

“Is that - woah. What does she have in her hand”? He asked himself once he saw what Felicity was looking at. 

Careful not to get any blood or torn up flesh on him, he began to pull a small metallic rectangle in her hand. 

“Guys, it’s a USB”. 

“ _Can you bring back any samples of DNA for us to test, Roy”?_ Tommy asked _._

 _“_ Yeah, I got you” Roy replied. 

He bent down and pulled a small plastic baggie from a pocket on his suit and began to pull some blood and flesh into it.

If the situation hadn’t been so severe, then Felicity would have laughed at the expression the young man was currently sporting.

”This is absolutely nasty” he said, his face looking a little green. 

Oliver huffed out in annoyance. Patrol was over. He just hoped that this lead wouldn’t be a dead end.

—><— —><— —><— —><— —><— —><—

When the trio returned to the Arrow Cave, Felicity and Oliver got dressed and the rest of the team waited for them to see what the USB held in store. 

Roy had already plugged it into the computer system when they got out. Hand in hand, Oliver and Felicity stood together as they clicked on it. 

Victoria’s face instantly popped up on screen and her face was calm and stotic. 

“Hello, Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak. By the time you’re watching this, I shall be dead. There’s a man after me, and after you two as well. He’s going to lay attack on your beloved Starling. 

As you two may have recalled by now, you were kidnapped eight years ago and put into a laboratory for experimenting. We always knew that Mr. Queen was a werewolf, and we always had one goal set in place - specifically for scientific purposes. You see, not many people know about the supernatural world that lays right at their fingertips. And we want to bring awareness to that. 

So when, a bright and young man who holds an influential voice over the world washes up after being dead for so many years, we took that opportunity to help many see the truth. And we also wanted the chance to create another species of sort. This is why we kept you in our facility. We wanted you to create a natural offspring that was composed of both human and wolf. We wanted a hybrid of sorts. And it did help that you two were already soulmates”. Victoria paused to take a breath, opening a folder that they hadn’t noticed beside her. 

“I think it’s only right that you know that you have a healthy child”. 

Oliver sucked in a breath and his grip on Felicity tightened. Diggle and Roy shifted in front of them, gauging their reactions. Tommy reached out and placed his hand on Felicity’s shoulders in a gesture of comfort. 

But they barely noticed at all. 

“You have a daughter. She has no official name, so we call her Subject 17. She was born on May 27th and she’s beautiful. I have a picture of her right here”. They watched as Victoria pulled a piece of paper out of the folder and displayed it in front of the camera’s watchful eyes. 

Their baby girl was positively glowing. She had her father’s dirty blonde hair and it was unruly and curly, just like her mother’s. Her eyes were shiny and blue and her lips were plump and pink. She looked like a doll. 

But most of all, she looked happy. Her grin was lighting up her face and her cheeks were flushed in a way that was so Felicity - like, it made Oliver’s heart swell. 

Because, yeah. That was his beautiful baby girl and he didn’t know her. He hadn’t even known she existed up until now. Who did she think her parents were? What was she doing now? But it could have been anytime from the last 2 - 8 years she could have been born. That made her roughly around 6 at most, of 2 at least. He didn’t even know his own daughter’s age. 

He looked at Felicity, who had her palm over her mouth and her eyes were welling up with tears. 

“She’s a hybrid, just like we had hoped for. She can turn into a wolf and let me tell you, her wolf form is truly magnificent. She’s four years old, and she’s merely a pup. She can hold her own though. She nearly bit off one of our men’s fingers when he came too close to her”. 

Oliver had to smile at that because - that was his girl. It was relieving that she could take care of herself. 

“Kind of like her father” he heard Victoria continue. 

“If you think that we let you guys go without having some way to keep an eye on you, then you’re horribly mistaken. We know that Mr. Queen is the Arrow and that he’s been helping Starling rid itself of evil. We know that Ms. Smoak helps him as an I.T. specialist. We know your accomplices too. Mr. Harper, Mr. Diggle, and Mr. Merlyn”.

”What the hell”? He heard Roy mutter.

”I can’t tell you the name of our agency, because I would never sell my partners out like that. But I can tell you that you are about to face someone that will wreak havoc on your city. Be prepared, Mr. Queen. 

It is not in this man’s nature to be forgiving, and rest assured that he has one goal. To kill you. All of you. And there is no doubt in my mind that he will use your daughter as leverage to get what he wants” Victoria said with such finality that Oliver swallowed hard.

”The name of this man is Slade Wilson. And I do believe he accompanied Mr. Queen on Lian Yu”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! So basically, I’m going on vacation in two days and I have to pack which means I won’t be updating within the next week and half or so. And just so I wouldn’t leave you guys hanging, I composed a quick - but important- chapter for y’all to read. I hope you guys enjoYed it and that it Answers some of your questions. Anyways. Happy reading :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity seek comfort after finding out about their daughter.

_Flashback to 7.5 years ago_

_Oliver sat back against the black leather mats that had been placed in the facility gym. They had been stuck at this lab for almost 7 months and to pass time, they made their subjects go through physical and mental endurances. While sex had been a major part of their daily routine, Felicity and Oliver had been forced to prove their strengths and take action in the gym on multiple occurrences._

_Right now, he was watching Felicity pull herself up to the top of the salmon ladder, bar by bar. It was something that really gave him insight these days. It made so much sense why she had literally jumped his bones the second they were alone after working out. And damn, if his girl wasn’t sexy._

_But besides his pending arousal, Oliver felt like he had pent up tension. Something that couldn’t be worked out through sex or punching dummies. It had been a while since his wolf side had been released and he had a feeling it wasn’t good for his health. Whatever the labs were giving him was stopping him from transforming during the full moon._

_It was like a phantom itch. Or maybe phantom limb would be better. It was like stretching a part of him that was long gone. And while he knew his wolf side was dormant, Oliver was sure that any day, he was going to end up attacking the dickheads that had taken him and Felicity hostage. And the only name they had gotten was that red head._

_Fucking Victoria. With all her questions that seemed to be on an endless loop. Every. Single. Day._

_Oliver began to rub his forefinger and thumb together in his nervous gesture. He was like a ticking time bomb._

_So very close to becoming undone and exploding. Well. When he said it in his head - that actually sounded like a sexual statement._

_Shaking his head, he wanted to slap himself on the head. He and Felicity had sex everyday. And the minimum orgasms each day was 2. The strange thing was that they never got tired. Maybe it was the more strict regimen they had been put on but they found themselves tiring not quiet as easily. Anyways, despite the fact that he had watched Felicity come undone before him less than 24 hours ago, he still felt a craving inside of him._

_But it was more animalistic. He didn’t really know how to explain it without freaking someone out. Mainly Felicity._

_Oliver watched her drop to the ground and dust herself off. Her stamina had increased heavily since their arrival. In the beginning of their training, Felicity could barely get herself to hold onto the first rung for long. But now, she was doing laps on it like was nothing. He was proud to say that she could rival him sometimes._

_They had questioned the scientist there but no one was willing to give up answers. No one showed any facial expressions except for Victoria - and even those were hard to pull out of her-. Oliver had tried to use his playboy charm on her but she remained robotic._

_Oliver refocused on Felicity and watched as she grabbed a towel to wipe her sweat - beaded forehead. Victoria, who had been monitoring them stood up quickly as another white coated scientist rushed up to her with a tablet. He barely managed to catch him say. "They're ready". Nodding roughly, Victoria motioned for Oliver and Felicity to follow her back to their suite._

“ _Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen” she addressed them._

_“You’re about to go into something called the Heat. Given Mr. Queen’s wolf genes, this should be a natural occurrence for him. But we have modified you enough for you to feel it as well. We are hoping that things will progress from here”._

_Oliver hissed in disgust. They were really forcing Felicity to go into heat, knowing that she wasn’t made for it. “What’s wrong with you? You’re operating on her body without her consent. This whole operation is fucking illegal. You’re all sick and when we get out, I’m going to kill each and every one of you. Her body isn’t made for the heat but you thought it was okay to genetically modify her”._

_Victoria just remained stotic through his rant, her eyes piercing into his without any expression underneath. “I suggest you control your outbursts, Mr. Queen”._

_”Why”? He laughed bitterly. “You need us for something. You have us acting like sex addicts and it’s no coincidence you kidnap a wolf whose also a billionaire along with one of the most intelligent minds of her generation. This wasn’t a random take. You’re not going to harm us, no matter how many threats you make. It’s been seven months and nothing has happened. What’s you’re incentive for taking us”? He breathed out. His eyes were glowing red - he was very sure of that._

_“Watch your tone, Mr. Queen” Victoria said, still bothering to be cryptic._

_A howl bubbled up from his throat and the last thing he remembered was Victoria quickly calling for backup and Felicity gasping in both horror and awe at his change into wolf form, ready to tear these monsters apart._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

Oliver sat back and watched the team try to read his expression. It felt like everything was collapsing in on him. First and foremost, he had a daughter. With Felicity. That was almost enough to blow everything that had been happening out of the water. But then. Slade Wilson had to turn up after being presumed dead and hold a hit over his daughter's head. And god, Felicity probably hated him. The reason she had been kidnapped and had a child she wasn't ready to have was because of his status as both Oliver Queen and a werewolf. 

Looking at his blonde haired beauty, his heart thudded at the pained expression on her face. She had gone paler than usual and her eyes seemed glassy.

"Hey, it's going to be okay" he tried reassuring her. It was a far stretch from how he really thought everything was going but if anyone deserved some form of comfort, it sure as hell was going to be Felicity. She nodded, her lips trembling slightly and that was all it took for him to know that she didn't believe him anymore than he believed himself.

"Whose Slade Wilson"? Diggle piped up, in a soldier like stance. 

Oliver swallowed hard. Bringing up his past was something he avoided doing on a good day, but he knew that the whole situation with Slade hypothetically killing his daughter was bound to shed some light on his demons.

"Slade.. was my mentor on Lian Yu. And my friend. Practically my brother".

"If he was your friend, why is he trying to murder your family"? Roy asked.

"There was a girl. And her name was Shado. Slade and I were both taken by her and I didn't even noticed that he had fallen in love with her. We started to date and Slade backed off. But Shado died under my watch and Slade hated me for it. He thinks that by killing the people I love, he's somehow doing justice for Shado and getting revenge for himself".

"How does he know about our daughter"? Felicity hollowly asked.

And maybe - just maybe, the thought of Felicity spouting the words "our daughter" would have excited him from the tip of his head to his very last toe, but now, all it did was make him chilled at the thought of a baby girl who was his own, dying.

"I don't know. Maybe he worked at the facility we were kept at".

Felicity shook her head in disagreement. "If Slade really wants to hurt you as badly as he said he does, then that could have been a perfect opportunity for him to do so. But he didn't".

"She's right, man. And Slade has had so many years to come after you. Why is he only doing so now?"

Oliver shrugged and watched as Felicity's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't want to answer these questions. He wanted to wrap Felicity his arms so they could mourn the loss of never watching their firstborn child grow up into the young child she probably is. And from the looks of it, so does she. 

 "I think that we need some time to process" Oliver whispered to the rest of his team. Understanding washed over them and they nodded, pitying looks crossing their faces. He didn't want pity. He wanted support.

Lacing Felicity's hand in his own, he led her out of the Foundry and to her town house. She had been quiet the whole ride over and he wasn't surprised. When they got there, Oliver stripped down to his boxers while Felicity put on her a pair of sweats and a baggy t - shirt. Together, they climbed into bed and that was when the water pipes burst. Tears began to soak his chest as Felicity's small shivers overtook her body. 

Oliver pulled her closer into him and their feet tangled, practically on top of one another.

"We never got to see her when she was born. Or hear her say her first word or watch her take her first step. We missed it all, Oliver".

"I know, honey. I know" Oliver whispered into her hair. He knew he was crying too, if the wetness on his cheek was anything to go by.

"We don't even know if she's growing up safe. There has been times where she felt the need to protect herself."

Rage momentarily blinded Oliver. Because the mere thought of anyone putting their hands on his daughter - much less hurting her, was enough to make him snap the nearest bad guy's neck. But then he thought back to Felicity. Felicity who was still in his arms and curled up into a ball as teardrops ran freely down her face. She needed him right now, and he needed her. Becoming the big spoon literally and figuratively in the moment, he held her until they fell asleep.

\--><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\-- --><\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie. This chapter was very much a filler and thats because I've had a hectic two weeks with vacation and now school is starting back. In general, I had writers block this chapter too and it is kind of short but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Happy reading :)


End file.
